Excuse me, but thats my heart your stealing
by Sir Elliot
Summary: Emotionally, he's blind. But I let him wear the glasses anyway. He said curtly, And anyway, I would know...they're mine...SasuNaru, GaaLee!Plot explantion in 4th chap!
1. Mukashi

/WOAH! HELLOW! It seems this has been lingering in my ever trusty green notebook for god knows how long! It just seems also to be beautiful days when I'm not feeling lazy and want to type so I type sadly and look longingly out the window at the wonderful adolence being wasted away at my desk...haha...\ 

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is yo FACE/MOM! OH! well, jk, but i don't own SasuNaru and/or GaaLee! XD

"But Yukiru-san..." Mao's delicate figure crumpled under the pale moonlight pathetically. Yukiru's upper lip curled in disgust as he closed the door to his Lamburgini gingerly ((A/N: I so spelled that wrong)) "I don't need you anymore, Tutz," He said curtly, "You were only a tired one night stand."

"But..." She moaned against the gravel road, scraping her prostitute legs every time she moved. It was agony. "I...I-I love..I love you..."

He rolled his beautiful, mezmerizing crulean eyes..."You...and everybody else.." he whispered as the Lambourgini drove smoothly into the black night, leaving the distraught woman of the night to be swallowed up by the unforgiving darkness as the man she-

Uchiha Sasuke-sama crumpled up a particularly well written screenplay and tossed it into the nearest garbage, effortlessly.

Sasuke cupped his face and sighed. Life was so tedious...love and loss? Again? No thanks. He was the "well put together president of a prestigious movie producing company called Paper Fan" and didn't need to settle for second rate chick flics.

"Saz-k? Is there a Saz-k here?"

Sasuke sat up, angrily. Its Sas-uke! Sas-uke! Foriegners pronounce it so strangly.

"Are you Saz-k?" A pimply faced teen asked nervously. "No. There is no 'Saz-k' here but if you want Sasuke, thats me and that drink is mine." He said haughtily. So he was being pissy lately, sue him. You know he would win though.

He headed for the door, thoughts on how to break it to the inspiring adult his screenplay was denied.

BAM!

Sasuke had only pushed the door open when a blonde boy hit the door from the outside causing the brunette to fall ontop of the unsuspecting boy, hot beverage spilling its contents all over the boy's face and shirt.

"WAH!1!"

"AGH!"

Sasuke breathed heavily he had sprawled drinkless ontop of something rather soft. A chest, he relaxed but only a little, fully lying all over the young guy. The boy freaked. Wait...the boy? IM ON HIM! "Hey! Dumbass!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, but the retard convention is that way!" He yelled pointing in the opposite direction. Sasuke stopped, the mean face had coffee all over it...brown dying the doomed white tee. "My...breakfast..." The Uchiha breathed.

"YOUR BREAKFAST! THATS IT!"

"I mean, its on your face." His face..the blonde boy was about his age...maybe only fifteen...He had tangled, spiked, golden locks and three cuts on each cheek. But what mezmerised Sasuke somehow the most was...his blue, blue eyes. Shining and screaming, "Notice me!"

Sasuke did. Sasuke ingored the chuckling, gasping Starshmucks customers and helped the boy up, hestitently. "I don't normally do this, " he started, blondey only turned on his heels and began to storm off. Sasuke panicked. Wait...don't go..."Hey I,E-Excuse me!" Sasuke caught up with him and put a hand on his shoulder.

What? This guy...ran over to me? Naruto stopped curiously. He would have normally punched him but somehow...

"D-don't you go to my school." It was statement. The boy procedded to wipe his face against his now brown tee, smearing permanant stains as a reminder who gave them to him. "Konoha high? Yeah...yeah,your Sasuke aren't you?"

Not many people adressed a person they just met by their first name. Apparently...this boy did. He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you." as if he'd done this countless times. The boy looked at it and took Sasuke's hand, molding it into a fist. He made this fists hit eachother head-on, smiling. "Whats your name?"

"Uzamaki Naruto." He said grinning.

"Uzamaki...Naruto..." Sasuke said huskily. He didn't mean to but it seemed like he was tasting each word he breathed when ever he contemplated something. It was a habit he couldn't control and didn't notice when he was doing it, his employees didn't mind at all but it didn't help if they wanted to talk and not get turned on.

Naruto blushed softly, scowling. "Yeah."

"Uzamaki-kun." Sasuke said adjusting his glasses. "Howabout you come with me and you can clean up at my place."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. This guy was ALREADY inviting me over! WE JUST MET! I could use a friend though...

"Ah...just clean up. Accept it as nothing more than a token of my apologies for you wearing my steaming hot black coffee." He said simply.

"well...I don't really have any other plans..."

"Good."

Sasuke led Naruto to his black limo conviently parked just outside the store. "What!" Naruto exploded, "You haved a limo!" The producer nodded boredly.

Sasuke... opened the last door and let Naruto in gentleman like and climbed in after him. They sat quietly for a while, Sasuke stared out the window and watched the sights, lids slightly closed and his father's chin in his hand.

Naruto examined the permanant stains in his tee, not entirely interested. So...he drinks his coffee black? He's so old...

Sasuke lit a cigarette after a few clicks of protest from his lighter and took a long drag. Naruto was in awe...cancer sticks at age 15? Jeeze...

"So!" Naruto boomed. "Your rich."

From now on, each P.O.V. will obviously be in 1st person and now we start Sasuke's

I nodded again.

"Must be nice."

He took on a dreamy look...I didn't notice before but when I looked at his clothes they were rather dirty. Second hand? Why do I care? "What do you do?"

"You ask so many questions."

"Oh come on!"

"I eat, spar, sleep..."

"No! I mean-"

I sucked on the end of my cigarette, smoke choking my lungs. Relieving stress. "I work for a company."

"You? But you must be only-"

"15."

Naruto gasped. "wow. Im fifteen. August 31." I smiled sort of,telling him I was born June 13th. He pouted. "Oh well."

We drove into my mansions driveway and parked infront of the Uchiha Estate. My home.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Humble?" He shouted, incredelous.

"Your face is humble."

"Hey...watch it, Uchiha." I shrugged it off, naturally.

"Woah! You have a fountain infront of your front yard, how often is it cleaned?" He asked stooped over the edge. The fountain was a finer, dark cement. Carved with imprints of angels and corinthian design. Water spouted rythmically against the outside.

I turned at him. "Everyday, so it doesn't get slippery...Why?" I didn't get answered. "I said why do you-hey, hey what are doing!" Naruto began removing his stained, white tee and slipped his shoes off. "Your not gonna swim are you?"

He grinned. "Hope you don't mind, I need a shower."

He stopped and was about to jump in its not too shallow waters. "Why don't you join me? I'm sure it'll be fun."

I looked down at my pinstripe, clean red tie and white undershirt. Should I? No, tha'd be ridiculous..."I'll pass."

"Oh, dude! The water is great!" I looked at his well sculpted, well tanned body. He was rather lanky, but something about him...It was a trait he had that made it...difficult to refuse him...What was it about him? Like a positive and negative magnet unlike the usual two of the same. We were complete opposites I could see so far. I scouwled.

Who needs companionship?

He flailed around in the water, content and as happy as a kitten. The sun only seemed to frown on me harder the longer the stupid boy in the water lingered in my expensive "play pool" I removed my glasses and cleaned them with my coat, pretending to be uninterested.

"lmao, this is great!" He scurried around the bed of cool and refreshing water and suddenly POOM! He hit the centerpiece, 2 times his size! My jaw dropped as his forehead had hit the cement headon.

"ZOMG, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. My legs carried me right into the fountain, quicker than I'd ever seen them run outside of fighting.

He crumpled into the water. I kneeled next to him, soaking my $600 suit. "Bonehead, you ok?"

"Oooh..that kinda hurt..." he sighed, airily. I nodded. "Lets go get you finally cleaned up."

I helped him up and half carried him to the outside showers, normally used for the pool. It was like one huge shower with several shower heads, or gym bathroom but fancier.

I got a bag of cold peas from the fridge and applied them to his bump centered on his forehead. Sitting next to him, I began to remove my jacket, shirt, pants...clothes I could never wear again.

"Sorry for wrecking your-"

"Yeah, well, whatever." I don't honestly care. "Just finish changing and lets shower and get you home.."

I threw my clothes to a nearby bench and turned the nozzle three times, gears grudgingly turning, yet another hot shower.

The steaming water traveled all over my body as I released a sigh of relief.It was times like these that I wouldn't mind just staying like this. All the stress of school, my company...love...seemed to drift away with the "dirt" down, down, down my drain.

A second shower started. I automatically turned my head. Not out of curiosity...but just instinctivly. There he was...fully naked. Yeah, he was smaller than me but his size was regular I suppose. Even though I only saw his ass. I cast my eyes away from the sight...Why bother? The sooner he's out of my shower, the better.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Look, the only reason I'm doing this is because its my fault," I told him,looking over my shoulder "When we get back to school, you are to tell no one about this...understand?"

"Yeah I understand, I understand your suddenly being a jerk."

"Get used to it." I sneered. People only hurt. The closer you get to the pretty light, the harder you gert burnt. I should be dead. Everytime I thought 'this person is it' it ended with pain.

I sighed...Just as he turned around and shut off the shower I looked. Aww...dammit...this is what I was afraid of..

He...was...so...cute...I looked straight at his lean, tan, body, the golden body of a muscular youth, even through the smog I could see...his chest and his dick...omfg..his...! I stared and began to groan. "Uhhhah..." I wanted to ravish him. I could have jumped him and it woulda..

"Sasuke? You ok in there?"

God, my pants are uncomfortable...jeeze, maybe they shrunk in the-im...not...im not wearing pants...

SHIT!

I twirled back towards the back of the shower room, careful not too slip.Letting the water uselessly and wastefully run into the pipes below.

"Sasuke! I found some stuff in your cabinet! Bandages! Can I use?"

I held my own hard dick and responded as normally as possible. "Er...moan y-yeah.."

"Er, ok.." He grabbed a fluffy, white towel from one of the labeled cabinents and proceded to dry himself off.

okokokokok...I..have a hard on from Naruto! I heard from school he was a total fool. But he had such a hot body...dammit...I leaned against the dark side of my wall, made from tiles. This can't be right. I like girls...Normal, hot, quiet, girls. But they friken scream so much. So why Naruto! I just met the basterd. Does that mean I'm gay? Well if I got a boner and procede to jerk off from a guy than odds are...Im a faggot? I grabbed my head, shaking it in dispair. No, no, no, no, no!

"Sasuke! I can't find the bandages! They were here just a minute ago.."

No, he's not coming to find me is he? "Sasuke! Where are you?"

Dead. I'm dead.

"Sasuke! Jerk head!"

Please...go down...

"There you are!" He smiled truphantly, leaning over my head as I knelt.

"Uah!" I fell, collapsing from leaning on the moist tile walls. "Woah!" Slipping I landed in his naked arms, that seemed to catch me before the floor could come up to greet me. "You ok? Now I'm saving you!" I huffed...this never happens to me...This is the second time that I fell today. A disgusted blush ran onto my face...I could feel it burning up. "Yeah! Now let go."

He nodded as I helped myself up. "Good thing your not clumsy, Sasuke." I frowned. "Er. Takeshi will take you home."

He shook his head. "I can walk, but I'll need to change, besides...I need the workout."

"Yeah."

I don't know what he was talking about. He was very muscled, his walking was unneccessary...maybe he didn't want us to see his home. "Fine with me, later." I strolled out and never looked back. That boy...was it, Naruto? He...made an impression today. Somehow, I thought reaching for my glasses...I feel we'll meet again.

"Sasuke!"

I turned only once.

"Thanks! See ya at school!"

I nodded and closed the door gently.

Wow...This may seem kind of lousy at first but it'll get better as time goes on, I promise. I'm almost sure the next chapter will blow your friken dirty minds! jk, but I can't wait to update! XD


	2. Magotsukaseru

I uploaded two chapters instead of one to get me started...I guess its cause I was worried ppl would be skeptical on the first one so I made a second to change their opinions right away. IM A CHEATER 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seems that one of my classmates, Shino I think, was gay. There was always one. I didn't matter though. I scratched my empty stomach. But today, he leaned over and slipped something into my bookbag, emotionless, as he sat next to me.

"What are-"

"Sh. Look after class." He muttered. My curiosity wasn't REALLY sparked. So I stared ahead, convinsibly, resting my cheek against my palm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed and let my bookbag crash to the floor audibly. I was really tired this week. I don't know why. Maybe the stress was finally catching up to me. I opened the fridge and pulled out a Barcadi...American? Who cares...I slammed the fridge closed releasing hardly any anger. Hopping onto the counter I twisted open the cap and chugged away at the alchohol, leaning back contented. The cleaning lady, whether or not she would see me, didn't matter.

You always drink away you problems! Shut up...women...

Suddenly in mid gulp I remembered...the fag. I staggered off and unzipped my bookbag revealing 2 old VHS's.

Huh...what are these? VHS? Why VH-But then I pulled away in disgust.

I shuddered...movies quivering in my hands.

"P-PORN?...GAY...GAY PORN? THE FUCK?" I chucked them across the room in drunked confusion. "Eww." I thought as they crashed against the east wall, next to the metallic refridgerator.

"Sasuke-bocchan? Are you al-"

"I'm fine! Just keep cleaning!"

I stared in shock at the slightly broken movies.

How did Shino get his hands on these movies? NO, thats not the question I should be asking...but damn.

I walked over, steps quieter than a vampires transparent feet, and picked them up gingerly as if someone was watching. No way am I gonna watch these. I set them back in my bag, they were desitned to be returned to the insane fag tomorrow.

"IM GONNA TRAIN!"

"WHAT!"

"TRAINING! OUTSIDE!"

I heard the sound of the vaacum continue upstairs. I'll take my mind off of things...I thought as I opened the screen door and tore off my black shirt. I was greeted by a gentle breeze soothing my chest already beaded with sweat from the invigoration of the alcohol and dramatics of porn.

I had a nice backyard of a few acres and could often see other people sparring in the woods infront me. It was partially my woods they were fighting in but it took too much effort to keep people from tresspassing the lovely grove. Whatever.

NARUTO-KUN! 3

"ok ok, lemme ge this straight," Shikamaru said, half-bored. "You ran into THE Uchiha Sasuke and you spill his coffee-"

"uh huh."

"Demand he drives you home."

"Nu uh."

"No?"

"He offered."

Shikamaru sticks out his lower lip thoughtfully. "Oh. Well after that, you take a refreshing swim in his fountain, it was his fountain right?" I nodded. "Then you hit your empty head, he ruins his expensive ass suit for you and then you take a nice, squeaky clean shower in his?"

I smiled, triumphantly. "Yup!"

"Damn. Pretty good for a day's work, fag."

I looked at him. Incredelous. "WHO YOU CALLING FAG, HOMO!" He laughed heartily. It was a cool dawn. Bout five o' clock. Shikamaru was my best friend right next to Kiba. He was someone you could talk to if you wanted to talk half hearted logic. Kiba was just someone I could screw around with. And don't take that for a double meaning nither. We had been friends for a long time. No ammount of homosexuals could ever seperate us, I slapped his face boyishly.

"Hey, theres your boyfriend." He pointed downward.

The sidewalk overlooked a hill that led to the backyard of Uchiha Sasuke. Its like one of those things where if you go from down the street the woods would be the same level as you. You could simply walk into it without going down any hills. But if you walked further down the street, the same woods you could have walked into normally would now be below sea level of the street.

I frowned at Shikamaru.

"Don't say that, minikui!"

Shika decided to ignore that last comment, "Lets go see him."

"No."

I looked at the tiny spec of Sasuke. He punched a tree around several stumps of badly torn trees...It looked as if his goal was to punch or kick or use a jutsu to knock from the bottom of the trunk clear off the tree.

"HA! HA! HA!" he wasn't laughing. It was a battle grunt. Much like "HIYA!" but for men!  
I snorted.

"C'mon." Shikamaru grabbed me. "Hey what are you-"

But before I knew it he grabbed me and teleported with me. Odds are we were gonna show up next to Sasuke.

Dead. Wrong.

Next thing I knew I was awaiting the impact of the determined Uchiha's fist. Shikamaru, the bastered, had transported us directly infront of the very tree Sasuke was punching to ribbons. We were next. Or I was, seeing as I was infront of the jerk, Shika.

Sasuke's fist sped towards my face but...wait...I opened one eye. Didn't he hit me yet? Wheres the fist? Maybe it was so fast I didn't even feel it.

Again. Wrong.

It was position straight infront of my nose. Stopped right before it hit my rapidly sweating face.

That jerk can stop himself, he's that strong!

"Naruto?"

"S-Sasuke."

"God...your so weird." He said, lowering his clenched hand.

I felt Shikamaru move from out of my back. "Haha, yeah?" I asked, peeved.

He breathed a soft sigh and scowled a deep look in my eyes, as he put his arm over my head against the abused tree. I backed up. Whats with this guy? Why is looking at me so mean, I mean what did I do to him? REALLY?

Suddenly he arched his eye brows as his eyes got really big as if he stepped into something gross. I checked. No, he had clean feet.

"Whats up?" Shika asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Dirty thoughts?"

Sasuke, in all his half naked glory, threw him a loathing look. Shika only plastered a rather sly grin on his face. Sasuke turned around quickly. I only caught a glimpse of his face but it looked panicked.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"hm?"

"Nothing!"

He ran back to his porch after grabbing his shirt and slammed the screen closed.

"Whatta weird guy."

Shikamaru looked at me and sighed.

"Shikameru."

"Huh?"

"Thats what your doing! Sheesh! Always frowning..."

Sasuke-kun 3

"AUGH! AGAIN! IM SO PISSED!"

"Sasuke-bocchan, Im done for the day..."

"You may leave." I was seething as my cleaning lady shut the door and left.

"STUPID NARUTO! IM NOT GAY!"

I threw my weight around angrily. I like women, I like tits, I like vaginas, I like hot asses. I get turned on by that shit. "I-I like...panties..."

So, I've never hit on girls, big deal.

Gay isn't bad though...right?

Er...no...not BAD...but its not GOOD either right? No, theres no law that says I can or can't be gay. I mean, even if it WAS bad it wouldn't be the first time I did shit like that. I rubbed my chin, contemplativly. It'd get rid of the fangirls..((A/N: Hahaha, yeah right, exact opposite!XD)) No, well, I can't just decide I'll be homosexual...It would just...no heir to the Uchiha clan either...damn...Itachi might take care of...Nevermind.

Then I remembered..."The...The P-porn..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HO HO HO! Looks like the teenage years are finally catching up to Sasuke! His first temptation...aww, how cute! Well, lets see how chapter 3 goes...ne?


	3. geinojin

Hi Ladies! I'm listening to Naruto themesongs I downloaded that are now on my Ipod. It gets me pumped and gets the creative juices flowing like a madman! Unfortunatly, even Orochimaru's themesong works...heh..oh by the way..I love reviews even if they contain critisism...I try to fix whats wrong with that when I get those! P so thanks! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sasuke Kun!

Sasuke breathed and stared at the VHS's...

Temptation wasn't a seven deadly sin.

Lust was.

He had done that atleast twice today...

He stared down the movies as if in an old western film, any moment now a tumbleweed would come through and attempt to break the intensity of the room.

I'm itching to watch them..no no I'm not...I can handle it right? Well...if I was gay, then I was gay...I'll just see because getting a boner from this Naruto character just made no sense!

I walked across the wooded floorboards of my empty house. Up till now, I was a straight closet perv. No one needed to know, it wasn't any of their damn buisness.

I ploped comfortably on the soft fabric of my leather couch infront of the flat screen TV after grabbing one movie of the two without bothering to look which. I tossed it in and clicked the smooth button of one of the thousands of remotes,little did I know that that button, by working, wouldl forever change my life.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next 100 minutes had passed in a blur. I didn't notice the language or even the plot very well really, save for the title: Out of this World Ass, undertitle, Because We're Wearing Space Pants.

Two male astronauts having very erotic, no gravity induced sex in a spaceship.

I won't go into detail...but it DID envolve whips...

It ended...I stared at the credits with unexplainable relief. About a thousand white names passed in half minutes scolling up with the mood changes I was frequently experiencing...

Should I puke?

Should I jerk off?

Depends on whether or not I have a boner.  
Please, Not another one...I just keep having them lately, I begged scilently to no one in particular.

I looked down...yup...my shorts are tighter...I have a boner. I got up off the couch, reluctantly, took my wood in the bathroom.

"Oowah! oh! ha..oh..God.." I moaned as I grabbed my hardend dick. This...it did feel good to jerk off again. Haven't actually had a reason to for a long time.

I pulled up my boxers and then my shorts, awkwardly. Our Uchiha clan had always been a clan that was known for large things, apparently. Walking over to the sink I wondered if...washing my hands...would...make any difference if I thought about...Naruto? Did he have anything to do with this?

Naruto-Kun!  
Naruto concentrated on the ground, taking his shoe and and moved on the ground in a circular motion.

Buisness...was slow tonight...

I leaned against the cold, steel light pole in my skin tight leather pants and my black and orange tee with fishnet coming out of the sides of my tanned arms. I suppose I was an inconsivable little prostitute.

Blonde, spiked hair. Halloween looking outfit. Childish face.

I suppose everything contrasted but somehow turned out sexy. Atleast thats what I'm told. Whenever I'm fucked I'm also drugged. I require a drug to make me forget and be too stoned to get hurt or even know whats going on.

Some say its worth it, others complain. Either way, one of Shino's whores are gonna get screwed.

I snickered dryly. How ironic...that IS the right word, right?

Anyway, I'm Shino's favorite even if theres no reason to brag about being the favorite of a big pimp. I do cost more than the others too.

It sets food on the table, my job, I don't live in the best neighborhood but I know I could be a lot worse off. I'm an orphan with no interest in girls, no exceptional talents, difficult to work with, not too many options.

I stolled up and down the streets,looking sulky and resisting the urge to pick a major wedgie, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, firmly massaging me.

"Is it you, Oniisan?" I mumbled.

As usual, the man I only knew to be Itachi turned me around and wrapped a strong arm around me.

He wore no expression as I thought that I almost wished I could remember my experiences with him. He was a frequent customer of mine and totally favored me. Where he got the money, I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to. He wasn't that bad looking or nuthin. Actually, he was realllllly hot. He had black, almost greyish, hair and looked only about 19. He had scars under the blackest eyes I've ever seen and painted purple nails.

But being hot didn't make it ok to have sex with someone you didn't know for cash. That wasn't the exception. I was waiting...maybe it was gushy or girly...but I was waiting for the guy I would fall in love with for conscience, free sex.

Come to think of it. Didn't this guy look a lot like...um...what was his name? Sasuke! Thats right, I thought cocking my head. I wonder if they were related somehow.

They were both silent, mysterious, attractive.

He led me down a dark alley, grabbing my ass as I shifted nervously. I'd done this a lot, I thought as I stepped on the yellowed grass and dirt that had also been stepped on a thousand times. I touched a brick wall that had been leaned on a thousand times, grabbed in ectasy a thousand times.

I guess he didn't feel like actual sex tonight. Good, I thought cheerfully. Noo pills!

Itachi's red eyes looked deep into mine. Hey! Didn't Sasuke do that too? I stared back thoughtfully. He leaned into my chest and pressed his lips against mine, I pulled his cloak as I gasped for air. He pulled away gently and squeezed my ass again, "ah!" He kissed me again and his tounge swam into my mouth but didn't battle mine.

He then stroked the inside of my theighs as I put my hands on his now bare chest and gingerly tossed his cloak and tee onto a nearby portruding stone. His eyes narrowed and traveled to his cloak.

I winked assuring it was.

He continued to makeout with me but struggled to remove my shirt, I tore it off, greatfully and, like magnets went back to his lips.

He licked my lips and moved his head rythmically, while playing with my nipples.

"Ohm..ah, ahh ha..."

He piched and flicked them till they were hard and sore. He rubbed against the wall, agitated. Itachi broke the kiss to move down to my neck and began to suck on it passionatly.

"Oh god..." I shifted, nervously. No matter how many times this happens I can never get used to it. Someone's tounge on my neck.

He licked it and broke the flesh, blood slowly trickling down.

"AH! OHHH...yah.." Again Itachi moved lower, trading spots, now my back was against the wall. His mouth gave a small, amused grin.

His mouth found what it was looking for.

He hungrily sucked on my nipples and placed his hands on my chest.

I moaned.

Itachi cloaked me in one arm but the other drifted down to my pants and grabbed my penis roughly.

"AH! I..IE..ohmm.."

My heart vibrated in my chest as he continued to suck. He pulled me close and then let go when my nipples were rock solid and red.

Suductivly, he reached behind his head and undid a black ponytail, letting the shoulder length hair fall to his shoulders. Dammit, it only made that Itachi bastard look sexier.

He came back and kneeled infront of me. I dreaded what was gonna happen next...I tugged his hair..."Do...it, Itachi-chan."

He cocked his head boredly and peeked into my pants sensiously.

"Oh, what's down here?"

He licked a wet trail until he got to my pants. Slightly smiling he bit my zipper with his teeth and pulled them down, grabbed the sides of my pants jerked them down quickly and demanding.

He pulled down my boxers and stared at my hard dick. I blushed as I stared down and then snuffed them both, staring at the sky.

"Hmm.."

I looked. Itachi wasn't one to often wear a smile, he stared contemplativly at me and with his eyes twinkeling, he wrapped his mouth around my penis.

"OH! OMIGOSH...ahh,"

He wrapped his one arm around my theigh as he grabbed my penis. Tenderly licking the underside and the tip. He looked up at me while he sucked away. How was he so sudective? I thought as I stared back into his deep red eyes.

A shiver of deep pleasure ran through my spine as I shuddered.

"It-Itachi...oh...oh Itachi!

He licked the underside, and passionatly closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna c-come!"

He removed himself and then said "do it."

Back on, I released myself with a sigh and jerked my head back as I could tell he swallowed it like food.

"Ohhh...ohh man...I-itachi!"

I almost hit the brick wall with the head toss. He stroked my butt as I pumped in and out of his mouth, practically shoving my dick down his throat.

He removed himself and huffed, catching his breath, heaving in and out, hair was flipped in the moonlight.

Instantly, as I blushed, I was hard again.

"Hmm...hah...horny eh?"

I gave him a pained look.

I felt something touch my leg. So...are you...

I nodded my head against the wall.

He massaged my theighs again and began to wrap his mouth around my penis, looking as if he wanted to suck it dry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Elliot/Me: Yah, sorry about the surprise "pairing", its not really...review responses will be sent I promise! Unless in a review I get tons of people askingn for me to post them with my stories, so yah.

Sasuke: Your just lazy...

Elliot/Me: WOAH! Hey man, when did u get here? ((so u just gonna start showing up I guess, right?))

Sasuke: I've been back here...hiding...by the way...your spelling still stinks, lookit the first sentence u say about reviews..

Elliot/Me: Sheesh! Gimmie a break, coward! I have a bad memory and no Microsoft word! ((only notepad cause life hates me))

Sasuke: Your also a crybaby. I should cry, you turned me into a fag.

Elliot/Me: Hey! Fags aren't that bad! Lookit me! And you DO cry. ((fag is such a mean word1!))

Sasuke: Orochimaru's curse spreads lookit you?...haha, exactly...

Elliot/Me: Woah...um, calm down now...Things DO get better...heh heh...promise! Oh, and its not just another prostitute story...that little factor soon becomes a minor factor. Its there to improve the story only more!


	4. Baishunfu

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING IF YOUR CONFUSED! XP PLOT: Uchiha Sasuke is a ninja with a part time job as the owner of a movie producing company who runs into reluctant prostitute/ninja, Naruto! They discover they both go to eachother's Shinobi Highchool and Naruto decides to pull Sasuke out of his black shell. Together they both go through ninja excercizes, fieldtrips, birthdays, and the red light district. But as they slowly fall for eachother they must dodge the obsticles such as sake, nightclubs, vengence, and other boys and girls.

----

NARUTO-CHAN! Kakashi sensei was our sub today. So I knew I had to get up despite the fact that I seriously didn't want to. I covered my bruises and hickies with bandaids and sighed. I'd be walking funny if Itachi had decided he wanted more and was so greatful he didn't.

I walked out of my apartment and headed towards the training grounds, knowing that if I skipped today, Kakakshi Sensei would make sure I'd have hell to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed today we'd have a quick little battle too assemble out skills and test out how kick ass we were. It didn't matter who I was set up with...well, Shika maybe, or Kiba...then a black spot caught my eye. Sasuke? How good at sparring was he? I wanted to fight him. I'll kick his white ass for sure! Heheh, yeah I saw it, while we were showering.

I rubbed my sweaty palms together, shifting nervously.

"Jeeze, Naruto, you look like you got in a scrap!"

"Heheh, I won though...I think.."

Kiba chuckled and opened his jacket slightly for oxygen. Well today, I ain't gonna take my shirt off! Its just the bandaids and such. But the sun only beat down harder on the already sweaty boys, only Chouji, already a slacker, stood in the cool shade of the not-so-generous tree. It provided just enought room temperature cool for the fatty too.

We were lined up...boys across from girls.

"Ok everyone.." Our lazy eyed teacher began. Its really hot today so...ne, ne, you look uncomfortable so..." he looked around. "Boys AND girls should take off their shirts, ne?" He said, grinning through his mask. My jaw promptly dropped.

"NICE TRY KAKASHI SENSEI!" Ino the loudmouth and Sakura-chan screamed.

"Well, the boys can...Unless you ladies...have a problem...with that."

The girls gave a short glance at the us and blushed.

"Um...I-..no.."

"Well, haha, ok then." Kakashi, good naturedly said towards the sky. He grabbed the back of his head and told us to get ready to be assigned.

Enimies with enimies.

Still in the scortching heat I was assigned Shikamaru. Damned teacher must have known I get competitive with my friends. Still, it was much better than the weirdos like Hinata or Shino. ((A.N: remember, this is Naruto talking...NOT ME!)) However, Ino fumed and Shika only boredly shrugged.

I casually wiped the side of my head and walked to a rather deserted section of the field. The Shika started to do something really weird.

He started to take off his shirt.

"H-hey, um, what are you doing, Shika?"

"Tsk." He responded halfway through the tattered cloth. "I'm-What's it look like I'm doing, Naruto? Following Kakashi-sensei's orders.So friken troublesome..."

I stood dumbfounded.

HE WAS SERIOUS!

SASUKE-CHAN!  
I sighed...how boring...being paired with...Neji. I flashed my black eyes at him. "What?"

Neji only continued to look at me. Fucker. Why's he doing that? He smirked and began to remove his shirt. I really wanted to look away, but it was so hard to tear my gaze from him. It was so annoying but he was really hot. His white-ish but muscled chest and lean arms.

In order to keep my dignity I scowled and began to remove my shirt to clearly show I wasn't interested. I tossed it to the ground and sighed again. Feeling eyes on me, I turned my head and noticed they were that Naruto boy's. He was watching me, come to think of it a few people were.

I took advantage of the attention and winked at him. He bluShed crazily. God he's cute when he does that. No, no he's not. So why did I wink?

"Gah! Why did you do that, Sasuke!"

"Even if you knew, what would you do about it?...Loser..." I said, looking away.

"The match is about to begin! Everybody get into positions!" That blasted teacher's voice rang out loud and clear, as dull as it was. Neji got into his stance and I got into mine.

"Ready...steady...oh hold on everyone!"

Practically 8 people fell over, scraming and grumbling. "Sorry!" He said, "I believe I made a mistake." He lazily teleported over and whispered to me that I should be with "the cute blonde"

"That's Naruto." I said.

The blondes head snapped up, "Huh? What?"

"Like I said," Kakashi continued, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Cute."

"Whatever." I strolled over and Naruto's partner went to Neji, who was scowling.

I got into my stances...How badly did this boy suck, I wonder.

"GO!" We flew to eachother, speedily. I deliveered a punch to his stomach which he blocked grabbing my wrist.

Soon there were multiple Naruto's and I landed on the ground, tossing shuriken at his copies.

Damn, they just keep coming. Raising a hand, I shouted "Fireball no jutsu!" That got rid of pleanty, but I squandered my chakra. I frowned and activated my sharigan, seeing the real one, I tossed one last throwing star at his cheek.

"AH!" Direct hit. A small scar formed on the right side of his face, giving him a fourth whisker. I smirked and before he blinked I had him in headlock.

"AUGH! LEMME GO!"

"No." He struggled in my grasp futilessly.

"Wait...stop..." I grunted. He was gonna turn me on with all that wiggling next to my dick. "Make me!" He yelled.

This is gonna attract curious eyes.

I kicked along with him and a cloud of dust formed around us, fending off those greedy eyes. Gotta...make this fast. "Naruto!"

He struggled, as I tightened my grip around his bandaged torso. "What!"

I leaned my head towards his, hair falling onto his shoulders as my chest touched his bare back. He stiffened. So did I...in other places...then..I did the worst thing ever...

...I dry humped him...O.O

In two seperate beds two boys awoke in the middle of the night, somewhere around 3:17 A.M. after a very "scary" dream. One had a monsterous boner ((again)) and the other was sweating enough to make a second Niagra Falls, scared out of his mind. The panicked one touched his face in a cold sweat. There seemed to be a small cut, as if a fourth whisker on his right cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

SASUKE-KUN!

It was my 16th birthday today. I didn't honestly notice until my secertary pointed it out. "Your point?" I asked plainly. So? What do you expect me to do, I thought looking outside the window of the huge building. I comfortably reclined in my expensive chair and sighed.

My secertary's bun came slightly undone, as she escorted herself out, grumbeling something about how back in her day and she was older and I was already making more money than in her lifetime...

It was going to be an eventful day...I could tell somehow. Something was ominous in the air. I was also feeling especially horny. Dirty thoughts of that stupid blonde continully invaded my mind at my office, baracading against several plot lines and deadlines and other retarded lines.

Then at school I stole bedroom glances at him, unconsciensly. But then inwardly slapped myself. But I had never been more greatful when class ended today...my job was early in the morning and then I had school, then after scholl, back to the office for another 5 hrs. It was tough when you lived by yourself with a mansion.

That was the only problem with being a millionaire...the expenses. It was easy with an adult but I was only sixteen. Damn good thing I had the rest of the day off as it was my birthday.  
My horomones were raging.

Seeing someone naked or having pleasent dreams once or twice wasn't enough. I had goals, sure, ambitions sure. I frowned, picking up my scrolls and gently placing them in my backpack. But I needed some fucking Sasuke time.

I want more of power, strength, knowlege, and sex even. I walked out of the classroom carelessly, stepping on stones and walked over to a lightpole. Leaing against it, with one leg positioned against it. I need help...fast...I shook me black hair as it was gingerly carried on the wind.

A scantily clad figure strode over to me, she had bouncy brown hair,and a tight fitting pink babydoll shirt. She also had huge boobs and long caramel colored legs, leading up to a black "leather" skirt and high heels. I probably wandered into a bad neighborhood.

"Hi there." She said. I snorted, raising bored black eyes. "I'm gay."

"Oh," maybe she was taken back by my bluntness and simplicity. "But maybe...I can...er...help you with something."

NARUTO-CHAN!  
I don't think I liked that dream last night. I mean I just met the guy and I already have a dream about him? Its bad enough he's a boy...I strolled over angrily to the Ichiraku ((A.N: Sorry about that spelling, I have the book, but I 'm too lazy to get it. XP))

"Hey Naruto!" A man called from the ramen shop. His voice was like Heaven's bells. A sloppy grin plastered itself on my face. "Hahaha!" I ran over enthusiastically, passing trees and other obsitcals till I pushed myself past the red curtains proclaiming the celestial stand.

He placed a bowl of miso and beef, steaming hot ramen infront of me when I sat down, elbows ont the wood.

I paused. "Whats this?"

"Its on the house." He replied simply, rubbing his whiskers.

"I don't need charity!"

"Oh good, nither do I, now eat."

"yeah, yeah, Yes sir, toshiyori..."

Whatever. Its free ramen!

I must have been hungrier than I thought because I was ravenous in pourin 8 bowls of miso and beef ramen dwon my throat. The salt stinging the sides of my mouth. I collapsed into the fake leather of the red chair with a satisfied sigh. "Ooh...that really hit the spot!"

My ears perked up as I heard racket coming from not too far outside the shop.

What was going on out there?

It was rather hard to hear what with the already loud noises from the clanking, boiling and bubbling of the ramen shop. I leaned my head lazily outward. Odd sounds like quiet-ish ravvings, hiccups and misteps whispered in my ears.

"Is someone drunk?"

The jolly ramen man took on a serious demenor, scrubbing another designed, white bowl gently, destined to be immaculate, and shrugged.

The steps soon sounded very close. "I guess...we'll find out." The old man supposed. I squinted my eyes...who...was that?

"It's..hick about time...I mean hick its my hick birthday..dammit.."

I heard him fall again.

Who? "Hey, you ok?" The voice and footsteps stopped suddenly right outside the curtains. And then he let himself in. Fromt he shadows appeared a man...balck hair and black uniform.

"Are you..."

The man shuffled into the light. My attention was captured completly. Then the unthinkable happened. The drunkard took a step closer to me and lifted his head crazily, with his shoulders hunched.

"HEY!" He yelled at me.

Wait..I've heard that voice before. The ramen shop quieted as they watched him nervously.

"Have hic h-have you seen...Naruto?"

My heart literally stopped. My eyes widened, in realization. SHIT! It's Sasuke! Hopefully no one else noticed. I know he ran a company and even the bastard didn't deserve this to wound his reputation! It would totally change the public eye, people like the old man or the couples here!

He fell over a little bit an dwobbled back up to standing position resting a hand on my theigh to level himself.

"H-Hey...man!" I patted his sweaty, black head.

Looking around the shop everybody was staring. Too entranced to stop the scene.

Sasuke pulled himself upward and climbed ontop of me, trying to sit down on my lap. I noticed as he wrapped his arms around me that his fly was down.

"S-stop it, Sas-" I caught myself only because the idiot's hand settled on my penis.

"Oh ho ho..." He purred sikliy.

"That does it!" I yelled. "We're going home!"

But by then everyone in the ramen shop stared at us inquistivly.

"Are they a couple?" What WAS I thinking? He's not MY responsibility.

"Do you think they're having problems?"

"Well, that one's drunk."

"Aha, um," I chuckled, nervously. Still cradeling Sasuke's now sleeping frame against my chest. "We're not a couple."

"Are you gonna restrain him?" A man asked with his girlfriend tied tightly around his waist.

"Ah...yeah.." My eyebrow invouluntarily twitched. "Hey, restrain me!" Sasuke, now awake, yelled.

Augh, his breath smells like sake...and some other scent...almost erotic, kinda like c-  
"HEEEEYYYY"  
"WHAT?" I hissed.

"Are you Nhick Naruto?"

Raising a skeptical brow I told him I was.

He leaned in without hesitation and wrapped a arm around my shoulder, violently shaking the swivel chair and licked my cheek tenderly. I felt his hot, breath against face.

"You...hick taste delicious." He whipered in my ear, eauphorically, blowing soft whisps with each word. I shuddered.

This...is crazy! I can't be turned on! N-not by by him!

I and every other girl, who was lucky enough to see the gay scene, blushed crimson, spreading like an epidemic.

"Ahem."

Sasuke and I turned our heads to see a rather angry homophobe, the one with the blushing girlfriend, in the corner.

"Whats...hick I said, whats his problem?" Sasuke yelled.

I stood up so fast Sasuke never had a chance to move, as he struggled to the floor.

I had his arm around my shoulder to support him, and uttered a quick, "We're leaving now!"

I slapped some cash on the counter and limped out. Unfortuatly we only walked a few steps before Sasuke collapsed with a thud.

Well if he's not K.O.'ed now I don't know if he ever will be.

I leaned down under the bright stars and picked slung his heavy slef ober my shoulders. He has...no choice...I don't know where he lives...

Sasuke...I thought as I heard faint snorring...you crazy bastard.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Oooh...now that that's all cleared..looks as if Sasuke's spending the night...XD


	5. Shikke

well well well...if it isn't the lazy ass fans! I just want reviews...say it sucked...say its stinks on ice...just REVIEWS! PLEASE! I'm a cookie monster for reviews! This is an act of desperation! I'm a desperate boy and all I need is 2 things in life. TWO THINGS! SUGAR...AND REVIEWS! THAT IS ALL.

---

SASUKE-KUN!  
Augh...last night was hard...enjoyable, but hard. That's the last time I'm an uke.

My eyes involuntarily opened, a bright light and a migrane charged in. "Ooh."

Must be morning. Hmm? This isn't my room! I jerked upards, only to crumble for a surging pain in my shoulder. I grabbed it, feeling bandages. "Hmm?" Well...if I was taken care of obviously I'm not to take where I am as a threat. Unless they want to keep me alive for...other purposes.But since I'm on a bed, it seems I'm safe, I thought, relaxing.

Sitting up, my eyes wandered around the area. I was lying in a bed with faded forest green bedsheets, wooded floorboards, and bright ass sun coming from a large window. I cast my tired eyes across the room to see a large writing desk. On that hearty desk sat a weathered picture of our old sensei, Iruka, and...a sun! No, thats someones hair. I squinted.

Naruto!

"haha."

I leaned back onto the pillow. So I was at HIS house, eh? Well, looks like nothing much for the master bedroom. Unless his parents live here. How'd I get here? Did he carry me? All that sake and sex probably caused me to pass out if that was the case. I shook my head.

I was aging fast. I still need to do so many things.

Huh? What was that soft breathing? I reached into the pocket of my pants where I ALWAYS kept a kunai.

I felt my pants. Where are the pockets? My eyes widened as I searched frantically for my knife. I turned my head to see where that damned breathing was coming from.

There, against the bedframe, was a sleeping blonde. Head towards the ceiling and arms crossed in a sitting position. Sofly breathing in and out.

He...slept with me...to make sure I was ok...I looked the other way in confusion.

Why would he do that? I don't understand. Is this blackmail? Is this some dare?

"Sasuke?"

I turned my head.

"Naruto!"

He opened his blue, forget-me-not colored eyes wide.

"Your awake!" I nodded. "You were drunk." I nodded again, rubbing my temples.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Maybe that was too harshly said.

"Er." He said, uncrossing his arms. "You came to me at the Ichiraku's completly drunk and I took you to my house cause I don't know where you live, see? But..by the time we got home you woke up and got in the shower but I had to change you into some of my clean clothes."

He stopped so I waited for him to continue. He obviously didn't know that.

"So...it was really late and I put you in my bed." He blushed madly. "B-But I stayed awake c-cause you kept doing weird stuff! Like..er...grabbing me and...er...blah."

"Even my boxers?"

"EH!"

"You changed my clothes...even my boxers?" I asked slyly.

Naruto backed up, biting his lip, turning more red than a sunburnt Flordia tourist.

"Y-YES! WELL...I HAD TO! I MEAN..." He grabbed the pillow from under my head and covered his face shyly. I smiled for a second.

"Hey Naruto?" I called, sitting up.

"I got this problem."

His arched eyebrows peeked over the pillow slightly, "Problem?"

"Mm-hmm. This upcoming fieldtrip for the school is a lake party and everyone has a date but me ((even though its not co-ed anyhow cough cough))"

"YOU?" Naruto asked, incredelous. "B-but I thought every girl would ask you!"

"You thought wrong...again." Actually thats a lie...Sakura, Ino and some random girls from the village asked to but I turned them down, ruthlessly.

"Well...what can I do?"

"Stupid. You can take me. Hmm?" Of course, being the sexy bastard that Sasuke is, he put extra sex appeal in that last "hmm" and of course, being the idiot Naruto is, he fell for it. How, I ask you, could you say no to that hypnotic voice?

"I-I suppose I can, I mean...I-I don't really have any other..em..plans."

"Of course you don't."

NARUTO-KUN!  
Today, I realized something as I was covering the last bruise in a waterproof bandage.

Sasuke is in love with me!

I nearly fell over laughin, almost peeling of a bandaid...ahaha,jk jk... yeah right. Like that would ever happen. I wiped a tear. What I actually realized was that that Sasuke guy was pretty suave. Well, today, I'm gonna be as suave as he is!

I turned to leave out of the bathroom and BAM! I trip over something, falling onto the hard, unforgiving wood.

"JEEZE! Whats with that!" I look to see what I tripped on. A toenail clipper. A fucking toenail clipper. WHO LEAVES THOSE LYING AROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PATH!

Well your the only one who lives here.

Shut up, me!

I shake my head and put it on a shelf. "Well, time to leave!" I chipperly left my room and closed the door of my one room apartment.

My apartment was second floor. Although my apartment complex had stairs, today seemed to be the day that I forgot that.

Looking straight ahead I started down and "UWAH! OH! OUCH! OOH!"

I had fallen headfirst down each step and my remains landed at the first step with a thud.

"Well..." I choked. "I guess I'll be as suave as Sasuke...starting now.."

SASUKE-KUN!

Naruto and I decided to meet at a shop of his choice at exactly 11 A.M. His choice was BoysToys. A completly not dirty store where they sold novelty items such as:bed caps, miniture cars, and little toy animals. Absolutly no whips, leather, or handcuffs of any kind. A sign even says so in the store window. I admit I got a litle excited when I heard the name until I heard what they sold.

I had been sitting outside since 9:03 A.M., waiting patiently for Naruto and it was now 10:58. I looked around boredly and it seemed I was getting strange looks from the shop owner who had been timidly peeking over the door from the inside, whipering "no loitering" for the past fifteen minutes since his shift.

Him and teenage pedestrians.

I was wearing black cargo pants and a dark navy blue tee with a unzipped cuffed black jacket with a lime in blue shadow. My shorts carried a similar design. On the back of my shirt it said "good judgement comees from experience, experience comes from bad judgement." Although no one could see it. I was wearing a few rings and wristbands as well.

I cupped my chin, resting my elbows on my knees.

I checked my watch. 11:12. I was here for 2 hrs and he was late.

Ignoring the old mans continuing pleas, I traced a fox in the lite dust of the cement seat with my finger. "S-Sasuke!"

I looked up, in a flash, excitment played on my face. But only for a moment.

I strolled over, unshowing of my emotions. "You're late." He has so many little frog bandages. How he get so injured?

"How'd you get so many cuts, you dope?" I spat. He looked at me wearily. "I didn't!"

I rolled my eyes. Other than the bandaids, he had on faded jeans and a worn white shirt, with a few dangeling dogtag necklaces, under a unzipped orange jacket.

"You look good, stupid." I said. Why did I say stupid? Why did I tell him he looked good?

"Did you wait long?"

"Hn?"

"You heard me."

I paused.

"No, I didn't wait long. Now lets go."

NARUTO-KUN!

Sasuke and I joked on the way to the pool. He was acting strange. Not that I would know really. I mean I still don't know him very well. He seemed like one hell of a horny guy though. But maybe I was too. I mean he did look so hot with that outfit so far.

We came towards the trees leading up to the lake, hearing an assortment of sounds: screaming, yelling, splashing. He glanced at me. "What? Let's go."

I grinned. Sasuke sure was a weird guy, huh? We walked past the trees, towards the bathrooms. I noticed that the lake was not co-ed. Infact, half the lake was fenced off due to the antics of the oppostie gender. So why'd Sasuke need a "date?"

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Chouji and Shikamaru yelled. "Sheesh, its about time." He grumbled boredly, splashing us. "Hey!" I yelled, shaking a menacing fist. "Watch it, Shika!"

We saw that weird-o Hinata and Sakura-chan once we got past the fence.

"Hi Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" She nearly flew out of the water.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hi Sakura-chan!" I chimed. "Hi NARUto." She drawled back, especially exagerting the "Nar." Hinata paddled over slightly in a white one piece, decaded in tiny black and blue beads by the neck.

"He-hello, N-Naru-t-to-kun..."

I paused in midstride. "Hey Hinata, you look great in that suit!"

Sasuke veered his head so insanly fast in my direction that I thought his neck broke.

SASUKE-KUN!

WHAT! WHA'D HE SAY! HE COMMENTS THAT BITCH BUT NOT ME? Sorry, Naruto, but say goodbye to Hinata...you won't see her for a while...

NARUTO-KUN!

I gimpsed at Sasuke. "What?" Hinata's face flushed right before she fainted in the water.

"EEK! HINATA-CHAN!" Tenten yelped, diving underwater.

"Sheesh, get a load of that! What's her problem, I wonder?" I said peeking into the water.

Sasuke glared at me, gloomily and continued walking.

SASUKE-KUN!

I was brooding, inside and out. Why...why did I ask that bonehead I just met to the pool with me? The cool water greeted my chest as I gingerly stepped inside the cool and clear lake water.

Why...was I here! I looked at the poor boy, noticing he looked a tad out of it.

"You alright?"

He nodded airily and I turned back to the one man conversation I was having Neji. I suppose I WAS acting stranger these past few days I've spent with Naruto. Perhaps the litte sun shaped hair was growing on me...Like a leech. I don't need him to suck me.

Oh yes I do...I want him to suck me...I want him to suck me har-SHUT UP! I shook my head and nodded at Neji to show I was listening.

Before I knew it I was listening in on Naruto and Kiba's conversation, despite the fact I wan't one to eavsdrop.

"Naruto"  
"Hm"  
"Dive into the end man! It's deep and Sakura will see you from the cliff"  
"Why"  
"Cause its high..ahah, and deep." Kiba chuckled. No! You stoopid dog! He'll drown for sure! He looks like shit.

"Actually, you don't look like your feeling well." Gaara said, stepping into the conversation. "See his white face?" He continued. "Yah, well your face is white too, but it looks better on you than him!" Kiba added hastily.

"WAH? I ain't a baby!" Naruto gurgled, half way surfaced below water. Kiba chuckled. "We aren't...um..." Wolf boy raised one hand, as if reaching for the word with enough feeling. "antagonizing you...Naruto."

"WellI'm man enough to accept your challange Kiba-buttmunch!" H elunged out of the water but was stopped by a pale hand with a strong grip on his ankle.

It was Gaara. Akamaru whimpered in Kiba's wild mane of hair at the incredible speed.

"Don't," He murmerd, foreboding. "You'll regret it."

"L-let go Gaara..." His grip only tightened. Even before I could help Naruto I felt a hand on my butt. The hair on my neck stood straight, as if little pins.

"What the hell!" I snapped. the hand belonged to the person I was shunning. I attempted to swat the hand away, even so it was hard to underwater.

"You tuned me out."

"Yeah well. Your mom Neji." Before he could decipeher such a crude and childlike response I paddled away from him.

"Alright! Take this, Kiba!" He didn't...he wasn't up there right? How wrong I was. Naruto was perched at the top of a very high cliff overlooking tje lake. It was suicide, that hight. I was speechless.

"Y-you...you fool!" Well almost. "Get down from there, your gonna die. you great idiot!" By then all eyes from both sides were on him. Ignoring what response I was getting fromt he buffoon I climbed onto the grass, pushing past the mass of bodies and helplessly watched him plunge. I couldn't move, paralized.

I numbly stood as he decended gracefully and then hit his feeble body hit the water with a sickening smak and sunk!

I cringed. Damn him.

I dove in soundlessly, scanning the now murky water below. I was in the shallow end and he was in the deep end! I pushed past weeds and bubbles till I saw something a few yards off. Taking a guess, I prayed that was him. I was steadily running out of oxygen.

I wrapped my arms around him and swam upward. The surface. Is this how cold the water really is? I lunged upward. Air hit my lungs like I was smacked in the face.

"T-take him...take..." I paddled out and huffed.

"Some one needs to give hime CPR!" Lee, I think yelled. Kankuro took a step back. I leaned over, aching in places I didn't know existed. I closed my eyes...when...when was it that I became so attached to you?...I pressed my lips against his and exhaled...It seems when I'm with you...life doesn't seem to suck so much.

"Again! Again!" I checked his heart, laying a head on his chest...still not breathing. I kissed his wet lips sensiously again. How come you care? Why is it that you seem to think I matter when I JUST met you? Why can't I hear anything? I pulled back. He coughed up water and turned his head. My hear softened.

His eyes rolled foward. "Sas...Sasuke?"

Claps and shouts proceded as people patted my back, although I barely felt it. He's ok...I thought I...already lost him...

"Naruto!" Lee ran over, I kneeled infront of Naruto, protectivly. "Its ok, Sasuke. I just need to ask Naruto a question."

"I'll answer."

"O..ok.." he sputtered. "Can um...do you want me to get Naruto's swim trunks out of the pool?"

---  
Me/Elliot: Humph...I liked this chappie cause I truly enjoy embarresing my dobe-chan.

Sasuke: Ahem...what was that?

Me/Elliot: Oh! Ah, Sasuke! nervous laughter I didn't see you there! Where were we last chapter?

Sasuke: Your stupid head forgot how to do the dishwasher and we smelt smoke coming from the INSIDE of it..HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I HAD TO CALL 911!

Me/Elliot: It is...I proved it...Just like sucking jello through a straw.

Sasuke: Well, that's attractive. Anyway, Next chap is me and Naru-chans next date...kukuku

Me/Elliot:...Actually its "my and Naru-chan's date" but more to the point, u finally snapped, eh? Gone gay? Well, Join the club, we have jackets...

Sasuke: He won't know what hit him rubs hands together...bwahahahaha!

Me/Elliot: Furiously scribbles in ratty, navy notebook...u won't either...Bwhahahahaha!


	6. Iro'otoko

Love: n.  
1. A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. 2. A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.

---

NARUTO-KUN!  
Huh? Ouch...its so bright! Agh...wasn't I at the pool last? So why is my lower half so cold? Lee said something. I opened my eyes grudgingly...Wait. I looked down to see Sasuke, he looked very angry about something because his lower lip was twitching, then I felt his freezing hands on my legs.

"UWAH!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Sasuke "accidentally" ran his hands up and down my theighs. "Stop that!" He ordered. "If you wiggle...I can't get your shorts on!"

"Oh.." I said thoughtfully. "Your not raping me?"

Sasuke's upper lip literally looked like it went into convulsions. "N-NO! DO THIS YOURSELF THEN, DOPE!" ((A/N: you can rape me, sasuke-kun!haha, jk!)) He dropped lifted his hands from my shorts which were half way on. I grinned, stupid Sasuke. I pulled them up, struggeling. It was hard to pull up shorts lying down.

I firmly planted my feet and head on the grass and proceded to lift my butt and member slightly into the air inorder to get these stupid swimshorts on. I didn't realize that doing this naked was different than with boxers or boxerbriefs. Although that pervvy Sasuke turned his head away, I could totally see his eyes traveled to my uncovered self, as if just one last look would sedate him for a little while.

Haha, take that Sasuke! It is so not that small! Wait...I forgot...I am naked right? Damn...maybe I should have gone behind a bush. Sasuke's got a weird ass look in his eyes.

SASUKE-KUN!  
DAMMIT! I didn't even look at him while he was unconscience. Tell him to stop doing that. Stop looking at his dick! Stop it. No time to get a boner. Down, stupid. Stay down.

I turned my head. I feel sort of bad for him almost drowning. I saved him though. I just...can't lose anyone else. He's just Naruto but...I'm alone. Without him...IM ALONE! I grabbed my head, childishly, digging my fingers into my skull. I can't physcolagically bear to lose another person. I have to...keep him with me at all costs! I refuse to submit to that man!

Naruto, now clothed, grabbed my hand. "Hey man, you ok?" I looked at him. "Your flushed." I was? I released my head and let my hands drop, staring at the ground stiocally. "Yeah, let go." He did, looking worried.

We were positioned away from everyone else's at Naruto's request, by a small pond, in a little grove, covered by trees. It was safe from everyone else's eyes.

NARUTO-KUN!  
Sasuke...whats wrong with him? He stood up, picked up a blue, baggy tee from behind a bush and muttered something about going home. Huh?

"Get on my back." He said kneeling and turning away from me. I looked at his back shocked. He then proceded to put on the shirt with a couple mumbles. "Um, thats ok, I can take care of myself.

"I know." Huh? Sasuke... "But...You almost drowned. Just do it ok?" He said this all turned away from me as if he was embaressed to say it face to face. I wanted to tell him to show some respect but...this is something that Uchiha's never willingly do. He put his arm through the last hole of the pesky longsleeve and sighed. "I feel that..this is my fault. You almost died. So wipe that retarded look off your face and get on."

I sat stunned. JEEZE! I can't really tell if he's being nice or insulting me! I guess if Sasuke's gonna be nice to me I'll take advantage of it. I looked at him and he told me his offer wouldn't stand long. Standing up I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and climbed on, "Of course, you know this is unnessary, right? I'm no weakling!"

"Of course."

He grunted, "Oops! Almost dropped ya!"

"Hey cut it out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasuke carried me for a while but then the clouds gathered as it suddenly became a little bit darker. I looked at Sasuke's face. He was slightly blushing with a determined frown on his stoic face. I smiled, but then frowned. Why did he freak out before by the lake? It looked like he was really scared of something, I thought, tightening my grip around his neck.

He tensed. "What? What is it?"

"N-Nothing."

He shrugged and carried on, my legs dangled at his sides as I slid down slightly as he strided along. "Woah, stop that."

"Hey, its not my fault!" Suddenly I wondered where it was exactly that we were going. This doesn't look like the way back to the lake! I didn't even say goodbye to Sakura-chan! "Hey Sasuke, where're we goin?"

"Your house."

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are, Naruto." He said looking back at me with even steps. What? Why's he angry all the sudden? Has it been all the sudden or has he been angry all this time? I don't know...but he's been having major mood swings for a guy. Why...is it suddenly so cold? I attempted to look at his face. "No, we aren't, Sasuke, because...I don't have a house!"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Apartment?" I nodded, sulkily. He wants to take me home. It...I don't want to go home but...he's probably right. I mean, I DID almost drown but still! I just...

"Left."

"Hn?"

"You take a left and then two rights on that street." I said pointing. He nodded and continued walking. I buried my face in his neck. He was so comfy, the girl that was lucky enough to do this too one day, I envied. I just didn't want to go home so early alone. It began to rain. Lightly, a sprinkle maybe, but it rained my troubles on the both of us. I sighed in his hair. It was warm. He looked back, pulling me out "What are you doing?"

"If your gonna leave, I might as well get a good smell of you, Sasuke. It's boring and lonely at my house, er,apartment. I live alone. My parents are dead."

He stopped. He most likely didn't know that. Then he dryly chuckled. "Heh. You too?" Too? Did that mean- "Yes, I'm an orphan also. Not all my life but now...it's just you,dunce. So...next time you pull something so dumb like today..." He adjusted me more comfortably on his back with a gentle shake of his shoulders.

"Your ass is mine." He was scary. I shook, maybe it was from the cold. Or maybe it was from Sasuke. "Chilly?" I nodded getting back into his neck, my legs were suddenly tired too. It WAS raining and all I had on was swim shorts.

"OH SHIT!"

"What now?"

"I forgot my clothes! Dammit!" I thought angrily. I don't have very much as it is...now I have one less outfit. "sigh Get off for a second." He kneeled and I got off, he exhaled and began removing his shirt as I stood in the pouring rain, shivering. "WHAT...ARE YOU DOING?"

"God, your so dense MY brain hurts." He complained, handing me his navy blue long sleeve. His hair was getting soaked, everything was. We were more wet than we were at the lake. He just extendend his arm, clutching the shirt, giving me a very detached look. His features were nuetral. As if he didn't mind catching the flu as long as I put that damn longsleeve on.

His face was a deadpan, stern and austere display of limited emotions. He could totally win poker with this mug. Mine would lose me the game. I looked timidly surprised, standing before his half naked figure. His, was the body of a god. He didn't rush me, tell me to hurry or bust my chops about taking a long time.

Because Sasuke's longsleeve wasn't just for warmth. It was a symbol. A peace offering, a white flag. I give up, Naruto. He was asking for trust. If I took it, my...future, probably was in somewhat unfamiliar hands. With an Uchiha, you never knew.

I extended my hand, his demeanor still resigned, and took the shirt, smiling. "I'm...still not a weakling." I said, pulling it over my head. "No." I climbed back on and asked why he was taking me home. "Because..."He said, knowing that my body was keeping him warm, "I think going to the fair in wet clothing would be no fun, you complete blockhead."

SASUKE-KUN!  
"Because...I think going to the fair in wet clothing would be no fun, you complete blockhead." I said matter-of-factly. Huh? Why did I just say that? Why am I being so persistant for that dolt? ((A.N. I swear that I think Sasuke just looks up names to call the poor dobe-chan! TT)) Just cause he doesn't look as half as stupid as usual in the rain? Or is it because I don't wanna lose him? Either way.

I just gotta remember, at the fair..I can't be a faggot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We at the annual fair now. Lights and electronic whizzing sounded around us and seemed insync but out of place at the same time. The smells and sounds overstuffed our senses, blinding the both of us.

"So." I said casually."I've never been to a fair.." Naruto mumbled in awe, barely audible. "Let's go on this one!" He pointed to a rather tall and expensive piece of horror, a terrifing rollar coaster that would make Stephen King and Anne rice wet their pants. He grinned at me. "Well, we have had enough near death experiences today, doncha think?" I drawled boorishly.

"AWW, but!" Naruto pouted but was quickly over it. I took his hand as I saw his eyes wandered over to other colossal rides. "Let's start small."

So he headed towards some tents and buised himself with a particular game that took his interest, leading me. It was now dusk. It had stopped raining while we were changing at Naruto's house. Unfortuatly my longsleeve was soaked and none of Naruto's shirts fit me so I had to go around half naked, wearing some of his black, baggy cargo pants, getting looks from desperate girls. His apartment wasn't much really, but he seemed to enjoy it. He bragged about how HE payed the rent all by his self.

Naruto whined. "How come YOU won something, Sasuke!" He growled. I threw him a look, with my arms crossed and told him to win me something, then. Naruto reddend out of anger. "FINE!" He yelled, attracting odd looks from amused teens. "Hey dude! I'd like another go!" I was about to automatically pay for it when I was turned around by a pale hand.

GAARA-KUN?  
Lee ran up to me today. I don't know why...but he did. He came up to me, eagerly running, asking if I wanted to join him in something secret. He has round, black eyes. Very strange, but he also was somewhat of a gentleman. I was gay. I am, I mean. He took me by the hand once I agreed and began running. I was a little taken back, but didn't demand I was to be released, reinforce violence or anything. But just let the boy take me away somewhere else.

It was late now. The once blue sky had turned into a deep shade of seemingly black. I frowned. "Where are you taking me?" I looked at his bouncing green butt. What a nice ass he had. No wonder he wore that leotard thing. "A secret, Gaara-kun!" He chipperly replied.

"I was hoping that you didn't go home already, because it's late. Good thing I caught you."

He didn't mention, 'before you go to sleep.' How strange. We were heading towards a field. A green hill. I looked up while we were now semi-jogging and saw many stars were burning brightly against the slightly opaque heavens. He wanted to look at it with me.

Why me? We got to the top of the hill, after almost slipping on some grass and sat on the top. "It's not a secret or anything...I just like to look at the stars sometimes..and it's a rare dessert of youth to see a shooting star up here!" He said pointing, as if I couldn't see it.

"Why the excursion?"

"Hmm?"

"Why me? Why not Tenten or-"

"Because I wanted to be with YOU Gaara-kun!" He said, determinedly looking into my eyes. "If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be. I like you, and want to enjoy this with someone important to me."

I looked away. "I have nothing to offer, Lee. I'm alone and your better off with someone else." It was blunt, and hurt to say...but it was true. And truth hurt more than fiction.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun but with me, alone will not be in your vocabulary as long as I live!"He vowed. I was shocked. How does he care? How and why? Lee. I looked up. Stars were peppered throughout the azure. Twinkeling like Lee's eyes a minute ago. Brightly sprinkled and decorating the night sky. Without warning, a shooting star sailed past the everything else. "DOHHH! WOW! It's cause your here, you know. I don't usually see them."

He leaned back, reclining into the grass and folded his arms behind his back. "Ahh...day's complete. Better check that off my to do list."

"Hmm?" I looked at him. "Well, I have a 'To Do Before I Die' list and number 43 was see a shooting star with someone close to me!" Lee stretched his arms and bent them back into place. I blushed, slightly. Sitting next to him. Lee. Someone close to me...

SASUKE-CHAN!

Hyugga. "Uchiha." The cold eyes whispered. "You look pretty hot." Well, that was a little unexpected. "W-What?" I hissed.

"Are you vision impaired? Can't you see I'm-"

"Hey, It's Neji! How the hell are you?" Naruto asked, obviously happy. Neji squinted menicingly. "Fine." Naruto shoved a small dog plushie, completely velvet, in my face. I took it gently.

"Hn. Bout time."

"What was that?"

"A frog and a dog." Neji stated simply. "How quaint." Neji never acted like this...so why now? He's acting stupid. "Are you here alone?" I asked, ignoring the bastard-like comment. "No." He seethed.

Hinata side stepped out from behind Neji's back, timidly. "H-Hello...Naruto-k-kun." She mumbled. He said hi more vigorously than needed as well as she backed up from the energy. "Are you...er...ok?" She asked, ignoring me entirely. "Mmmm-hmm! Thanks for asking, Hinata. We'd better go now kay?" She blushed and nodded, shaking her bangs.

"Byeeee!" I felt a tad bit of sympathy for that Hyugga bizotch...She, to Naruto, was a world class freak. I shook my head. Nothing to worry about.

We walked through the crowd of young love over to the tallest ride. "You sure about this, dult?" I asked hesitently. He nodded. "Hell yeah"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I plugged my ears boredly. Naruto was biting off more of the carnival caramel apple than he could chew. Sure he had a big mouth for it, but for his first taste, it wasn't going down easy. He had wrapped his arms around my naked neck, clinging for dear life each time we accended or decended. Like an elevator to hell.

The city flashed past me with lights and wind whooshing past me. It was kind of cold.

"Stop"  
"Your"  
"Screaming!"

I yelled, in between lurches. He only hugged me tighter, making me blush broedly, but kept his mouth shut. "Stupid."

NARUTO-CHAN!  
Sasuke told me it was the last ride for the night and demanded we go on the ferris wheel. I have always wanted to go on one of those, but after the last ride... "Is it slow?" I asked for reassurence. He nodded. "Much slower."

Sasuke didn't have a shirt on, I noticed as we headed towards the giant wheel. He must be cold. I mean, I'm not complaining or anything cause he had a fine body, but the bad part was that he knew it even if Sasuke wasn't one to show off his body. He didn't have to to get attention that way. It only increased the love. Unfortuatly, he kept attracting girls attention. Except, he rudely told them to back off. Then he grabbed my hand, which was weird. He said it was to keep them away, chase them off. It worked and I was glad, if he did, do it for me, even if it was kind of gay.

We grabbed a comfy but rather torn seat and setteled next to each other. He smiled, self satisfied. It was just because he go his way, probably. A stubbly carnival teen, just doing his job for minimum wage, came to buckle us up and stroked my theigh while buckeling Sasuke in accidentally...jeeze that was happening a lot lately.

Sasuke saw, but I didn't care, I mean it WAS an accident. "Want to lose a testical?" He asked, flicking his sharigan eyes on. I hit him backside the head. What a sicko! "Sasuke! er...heh, he's just kidding!" Without bothering to buckle us in, he took off and started the ride. We slowly floated upwards and Sasuke sighed.

"So um, that was fun, huh?" He gave me a 'i hope your kidding' look. I rubbed the back of my head nervously. We got to the top and saw the most amazing thing. Stars. White, blinking, twinkeling stars against a blanket of black atmosphere. It was mind blowing..

It got me thinking. Why exactly did Sasuke invite me to this? Didn't he know that I had nothing to give him? As a friend I could do nothing but harm..."Say, Sasuke?"

"Ne?"

"Why did you ask me to this?"

SASUKE-KUN!

Everything was all accourding to plan. Of course this plan was pretty much less than two minutes ago, so yeah. Naruto asked me a question that wasn't exactly expected for during the two minutes of "technical difficulties" I paid the carnival man a hefty sum of cash for, up at the top of the ferris wheel with the lights on.

It wasn't anticpated and I had hardly thought on that myself. Why? How could he ask me that, though. Normally, is he that stupid? I ran a pale hand through my jet black spikes.

Was it love? I hadn't had that emotion for some time, if I recall. Perhaps not. Emotional attachment for my own selfish puposes? Most likely. To hold my head together, maybe. Like glue to keep my emotions balanced. Naruto was...what kept my head attached. So far. He's crawled under my skin more than anyone I've met. Somehow...my insticts tell me he's one to keep in touch with. But why? What's he here for, EXACTLY? What...is Naruto made of?

Of course I couldn't tell him any of this. Because your keeping my psyche together? Not gonna fly.

"Because I felt like it, dammit. I like you, anything wrong with that?" I asked crossing my arms.

He blushed and quickly shook his head. "No! No need to get pissy, sheesh!"

"That's right."

With that I smiled, wrapping one arm around his back. The other? It was attached to the hand that was clutching a small, velvet dog plushie.

---

Me/Elliot: Well, looks like this chappie wasn't as good as the last 1, Sasuke, plus I tried to make a chap w/o cussing but its not possible w/ these 2...U're romantic skills have a lot to be desired.

Sasuke: what! Your romancing sucks:O

Me/Elliot: WTF? Maybe it does but if I want, seeing as I'm the author, I can make you seem like a total NOOB!

Sasuke: Not if you want to lose fans and reviews

Me/Elliot: OHH! ELLIOT GOT "Pwn3d" :O buttmunchie...


	7. Aitsume!

YES! I got more reviews! Despite the fact that some ppl have 500-700, I will prevail! My best friend is totally making fun of me though. I am not gonna stop this story till I have a hundred reviews or more! Oh and hey, a couple of the guys and me are going to sunsplash soon...anyone else wanna come? XD

---

SASUKE-KUN!

It had been a few weeks since our last date, I carelessly walked into the whorehouse. It was a rich one, Shino owned, littered among a few others. I shuffeled past bouncers, drunk adults and deranged adolecents dancing erotically next to each other.

"Hisui." I muttered. A tan girl with a nonexistant skirt and bouncy brown hair snapped up her head. She had been reading a rather husky novel, A Tale of Two Cities. I shrugged as she stood up and hid it behind her back. "Hey Uchiha-kun. Here for your apointment?" I nodded.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"You know my name, call me by it."

She blushed. "Well, alright."

Hisui was the hooker who brought me to this place. It wasn't something she enjoyed to do, she seemed extremely depressed about her financial position. But there was nothing she could do. She had two younger sisters to support, who knew nothing of her job. I offered her money to take my virginity off my hands for some male jiggalo ((A.N: sp?)) and at first she refused. But eventually, she reluctantly gave in and took me here. She gave me a manwhore and he gave me sake. Hisui must have told him to get me drunk, because I can barely remember any of it. Hisui was like that.

She began to rummage behind the counter, stashing her novel, and disrupted the area looking for the key to my room. Not only did this serve as a whore house, it also served as a popular dance joint called Saint Randi's. It was sort of a play on words. The fact that you could get hookers here was discreet. You had to know inside people and had to have friends in high places, know how and such. It was very pricey and impractical but these were "very experienced" I'll bet they are.

I grabbed her ass, "Nice skirt."

"Shoot Sasuke, I know it ain't nothin fo you." I smirked. Hisui led me past a wave of teens and helped me up the blinking, private staircase, telling me that I was just too young to smoke as I almost lit a cigarette. There were many rooms and she pointed me to one. I WAS getting a tad bored with these overly experienced fucks. Maybe I'll hit the streets again after the blarring pop and hip hop stops ringing in my ears. "I like ta lick it lick it lick it lick it lick it. The following is not a test!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I came out stinking of cum and sake. Fucking role playing was nothing but a kinky timewaster. Shutting the door on the exausted prostitute, I knew that if I was better than him, he WAS a newbie.

Pleanty of girls would screw me for free, so in the end I was the one who got screwed over, I thought drunkily.

I stummbled down the stairs, half tired. Chris Brown screamed in my ears as the disco light blinked wildly at 12:40 A.M. The dance floor was flooded, looking up I saw the stage. There was a girl up there. No, no there wasn't...it was...a boy, I thought squinting my eyes. It was a skantily clad, Full Monte. The blondie moved his body like a cobra against some redheaded boy and whatnot. Wish he'd show me some love, he certainly be a better fuck than that screwover...who was he?

NARUTO-CHAN? ((precisely 28 minutes ago))

Shikamaru called me. I checked my junky cell in midstride against the freshly wet concrete, clutching my work clothes. I had to go perform at some dance club at 12:30. It was exactly...12:22, almost late.

I was unfortuatly getting pretty popular, it does mean more money for me but it's not like I loved what I did. Sex was not meant to be my profession, man! I dialed Shikamaru, heading through the back door of the club. One Ring. Two rings. He was probably gonna-

"NARUTO!" Akk, I was right, I thought, clenching my bleeding earlobe, he blew up. I mentally paused thinking how strange that would be.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Erm..Shikamaru-chan..."

"Don't you, 'Shikamaru-chan' me, bub! Where are you!"

I pulled up, my tight ass leather pants, behind me. "Uh...at my job."

"Its late! I called you an hour ago."

"Guy's gotta eat, man. Till it rains ramen, I gotta work."

"Did you even do your nin homework?"

"Bitch please."

He stifled a laugh. "Figures...give it to you tomorrow, then."

"R-really?"

"We were gonna surprise you too. Lazy ass."

"Heh, sorry dude. Gotta go. I'm almost on-I mean-"

"Just go. Crazy head." With that he and I clicked off, grabbing my tight pumpkin orange tee and black tie. I was on in 2 min. I wonder...if Sasuke hated me now?

"OHHH GIRL! I'd be in trouble if you left me now! I don't know where to look for love, I just don't know how!" I jerked my head up, that's my cue! I ran towards the entrance of the stage and strolled out.

I threw my tie around. Often at this club for enough cash, a person could be danced around by a "professional" on stage. Cheers roared from the crowd.

Who...was the lucky bastard tonight? When I got over I had to stop myself from screaming.

G-Gaara! His eyes widened, only slightly, in surprise as he stood in the middle of the stage, kicking his shirt, which was on the floor, away from him. His green eyes sparkled.

"Well? I didn't pay for you to stand in shock." He smiled a creepy smile. Time to do my job, I guess. I danced out towards the middle of the stage and went behind his folded arms. Pulling his head back with my tie, I let my toungue slid across his cheek. Hey, there's a reason for this club's age rule. We both looked older though. Sex had probably aged the both of us.

Moving my shoulders sensually, I removed my tie and started to swing it in the air behind Gaara's head and then tossed it into the ravenous crowd.

SASUKE-KUN!  
I couldn't tell who the blonde was but I recognized the readheaded scowl belonged to one of our classmates, Gaara. Apparently, the rate of gay kids was rapidly increasing.

The blonde rocked his neck and ground his hips into Gaara's back. Gaara's face remained emotionless until then, he began to close his eyes. The blonde got infront of him and removed his shirt. He started to raise his tanned arms and move his groin back and forth very quickly, you know how it goes. Like humping sped up really fast into a dance move.

It was hot...but why? Was it because that blonde reminded me of my own blonde? The crowd whisteled and hooted with the music as he ran his hands through Gaara's hair. Lucky bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I kicked a stone at around 7:43 A.M. It cascaded across the blacktop littered ghetto. I had left the club at around 1 A.M. and crashed at Shikamaru's house. He was quiet...and so was I so it worked out. I hiccuped. I had begun to frequent, I noticed, the whorehouse. It usually depended on how lonely I was. Especially if...Naruto left me alone. I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and struck it quickly against the ground, igniting it.

Why did Naruto have to be the one that dictated my emotions? Why did I lust after him? Sin after him! I stuck the cigarette in my mouth and took a long drag. How did I feel I needed attention from him? It was ridiculous, I thought, sucking in another puff of smoke. Uchiha's needent depend on anyone! The only person I need to focus on...I blew a smoke ring, was my brother.

Birds chirped in the distantly on the blinking street lamposts. Damn..I'm gonna be late for work...oh well, Haku can take over for me. The shady neighborhood was only so far from my neighborhood. I limped past the stop sign, struggeling to keep my breath.

As soon as I got home...I was gonna take a hot bath with my Monte Carlo, Marlboro, or Pall Mall. The wind howled against the poorly built houses, with grannies in ratty clothing closed the windows at the sight of me.

The world seemed so grotesque.

I finally got to my manion and collapsed on my stoop. The cold cement bit my ass. "Huff, huff" The walk wasn't even that long. Hmm? Whats that? I turned my attention to a yellow, limp spike peaking out from behind the wall of my stoop, low to the ground. I stood up slowly and went to inspect it.It swayed in the wind's bitter grudge against warmth.

I would've never anticipated what I saw next. A beaten, bruised and half naked Naruto lay motionless beside my mansion.

"Naruto!" I ran to him and kneeled. What happened? The little..idiot... I-I need another pack, I thought wlaking in the door as I cradeled his glacious body in my arms.  
---  
Me/Elliot: Just so u know Laurena is so not my bff...er..anymore ((jk!))! Oh, my other bff, Momo, who appears to be wielding something dangerous, is our surprise guest! claps

Sasuke: We never discussed this.

Me/Elliot: Sorry sasuke, but she has frekles and that just kicks ass. So Momo? What have youthere?

Momo: A computer virus shaped like a large mallet.

Me/Elliot: Oh really? I thought that was a glass of fat free milk! Milk can be dangerous you know...

Sasuke: If your lactose intolerant.

Momo: Why would it be a glass of fat free milk?

Me/Elliot: Well...why wouldn't it be?

Momo: Because your gay!

Sasuke: So, Momo, whacha doing tonight? Get's smug

Momo: But I'm straight! cries

Me/Elliot: That's why he asked! Er...I'd best leave these two alone...

Momo: No, Itachi has the number of my heart! ITACHIIIII!

Me/Elliot: By the way..all those names I mentioned ((Pall Mall, Marlboro, Monte Carlo)) are cigarettes that sholdn't be smoked! ;D


	8. Hadaka Otogibanashi

I just bought my DDR, console and mat all in one and its so great! ((it cost a buttload of savvings money though)) I don't feel like such a n00b...unfortuatly...I am still beginner and can do some light but now I know how, so yeah, go me! .'  
--- 

NARUTO-CHAN!  
Ah..what happened while I was out...I opened my tired eyes to awake to a sea of darkness..sigh..I was probably in some customers bed...Jeeze, I actually fell asleep on a customer. I rubbed my head, that's certainly a knock on my pay, kuso!

FLASHBACK!

I had finished my dance with a sigh and wiggled my butt off stage with a small hop onto the dancefloor. I waved goodbye to Gaara and noticed Shino motioned me over with a wave of his hand. Sometimes they do that. Owners of the buisness.

Shino was practically a millionaire, to me anyway. He belittled his status and appearence to see how associates and "little people" were doing sometimes in case anybody needed to be fired. He would come here randomly, about once a month, to see how his buisness was.

I squeezed past a rather overweight woman, stomping the floor so much that each time she did, I thought, they neeeded to record it on the richter scale. Anyway, I made it past the dancers and trugged over to Shino, who was playing a bartender tonight. "Aloha Screwdriver." I stated simply, keeping his identity secret, he nodded as his eyes flashed behind his shades. "On the rocks." I sat on one of the leather spinny chairs with a self derogitory sigh. "Give it to me straight, Shino, am I gonna get fired?"

"With a performance like that? I'd be mad." He said, reserved, breaking out the Vodka. "Aren't you too young to drink?" He added, quickly mixing in the 1/3 cup of orange juice.

I nodded. You add just the right amount of vodka and rocks and it's perfect, but anyway...

"Why'd you call me over?"

"Take a week off, Naruto."

I looked up with a small, unheard gasp. I never got breaks. We didn't, finacially..we couldn't. "You know I can't do that. You must be mad!" He gave a small shrug, and shook the drink. "I mean," I continued, dropping my head into my hands,

"You know I just can't, the lady who owns my apartment is just about ready to kick my ass out! Plus, the expenses of paying my way through school and...well I mean I'd love a vacation..." He set the well mixed beverage infront of my face.

"You should do it, Naruto. Even the hardiest of insects need a-"

"Fine, but if I die..its your fault!" I told him, cutting off his bug rants, and sipped some more of my vodka.

"You should be fine. When you finish downing that drink, there's two weeks pay of what you would get from prostituting in that cup."

I gave a long, solitairy stare. "Your kidding me."

"Most assuredly not, you've...earned it." He said, hesitently cleaning a cup from a drunk customer with an immaculate cloth.

"Haha, your a funny guy, Shino." I said, with a drunk chuckle. He shrugged again. I told him he'd better not be "B.S-ing" me. He told me he wasn't.

"Ok, well, I will take that break, Captin Shino!" I merrily gushed, with a swift sallute. "Your welcome." He told me. I walked off and marched over to the restrooms.

Well, that was nice of Shino, I mean we hardly see the guy so its good that I finally got a break..and a free drink! I said happily slurping away at it. I pushed open the door and set my drink on the sink, going over to a urinal.

I just gotta keep assuring myself that I deserve a break. Cause its true! A boy, a little older than me, pushed open the door. I looked away from him.

"Hey, man! Great performance!" He made a humping motion.

I gave a half smile at the freak with the black hair and short shirt. "T-thanks." I said, shly zipping up my leather. I went back to the sink as the weirdo just leaned against the wall and smirked at me. He had a black that nicely showed off his six pack but for some reason I just wasn't into him.

I washed my hands and grabbed my tall cup. How stupid of me, I thought, slapping my forehead and taking a long slurp through the straw. The tall boy walked over to me, grinning like some dentist told him to, and put a hand around my waist. I attempted to slap his hand away, some jerk totally coud've drugged my drin...

PRESENT TIME!

I wondered why I was aching everywhere? Man! I shot up. I must be in bed with that jerk who drugged my drink! I better get some kind of pay! The bed...though was rather comfy, I thought rubbing my toes in the breathable sheets.

"Naruto."

"AKK!" Wait...he knows my real name. Who...are you? I reached with my hands until I bumped into something firm, yet soft at the same time. It was some hot skin. I shuddered. Why? I don't know. I mean..when's the last time YOU felt someone up? I hit an arm, it was nicely sculpted. I felt him tense up, unconsciensly flexing his limbs. I giggled.

This definelty wasn't that lanky boy who raped me in the bathroom. He wasn't as muscled.

"What are you.."

"Wait!" I said, impatiently, "Lemme figure out who you are.."

I moved my hands up to the torso beside me. Man! Whoever this was, he was hot! It was waxed, cause there wasn't any hair. Either that or he just came from a light haired family, because they were very light. Kind of cute.

I found a nipple. I tweaked it. "Mmm, h-hey."

"Sorry!" I went up more and found a neck, a chin, and then a nose. What a perfect nose! Dammmit, was there anything wrong with this guy! I moved up a little more to find, hair. Two long bangs on each side of his face. It was fair,and extremely soft. Unsual for most guys I screwed. "You done?"

Wait...I gulped, praying my assumption was wrong. "S-Sasuke?"

"Hn. Took you long enough."

I mentally pounded the inside of my head. I was...in bed with Uchiha Sasuke at God knows what time AND I just felt him up! To top it off, I thought his body was hot!..I knew I shouldn't have tweaked that nipple! I grumped as he slowly slid up, lazily on his elbows, slightly shaking the bed.

"Fool. Do you realize why...you're in my bed?"

"Because...your gay?"

The silence seemed unending. I twiddled my thumbs in the darkness, I wish he would answer, I thought, still sitting up.

"You were found outside my mansion window. Half naked, bruised, and frigid." He mused. "You had a face not even Quasimodo's mother could love!" I hoped my eyes would adjsut to the extreme darkness but it couldn't be helped. I tried to look at Sasuke, but even if I couldn't I was sure his face was furious.

"You...What the hell were you doing!" His breath came in short huffs.

"Its none of your buisness!"

"I just made it my buisness! You fucking worried the hell out of me!" He sat up angrily, off his elbows. I...I...worried him? Me? "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said, raspily. I couldn't believe it..I didn't exactly register it into thoughts.

"Sas-"

"Don't.change.the subject." He said through gritted teeth. That bastard. I'm in his house. He took me in. Gave me clothes and let me sleep in his bed? He really...was worried about me? I would probably do the same thing for him, should that ever happen to him. But things are moving so fast! Jeeze! Everything needs to slow down! I thought grabbing my head. Ok...I met Sasuke..only a month or two ago and things are already just accelerating!

"Sasuke...please...I.."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He reclined and then mumbled, "Another day."

I sighed. I just didn't have the heart to tell him. I mean he IS still fairly new even though we've already done so much! Things...should go a little slower. He shifted, and turned the opposite direction.

"For now..." He continued, "Just...sleep with me..."

"In your bed?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"I'm just returning the favor, ok?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see. The favor? I reclined also and sunk into the nice fabric of his pillows. For some reason I feel mixed emotions of defeat and triumph. It was so nice in here, though, "Alright...But...I'm not gonna do anything."

"Haha. Why would I want you to?"

"Humph." I said, reaching for a blanket behind me, turned away from him. I accidentally bumped into what felt like his bare ass. "GEH! Y-you sleep-"

"Naked. Go to the couch if you don't like it."

"...It's-It's not that I don't not like it or even DO like it but..I have no clue where your couch is."

"Then don't touch my ass." I shook a fist, you slimy self serving little...

SASUKE-CHAN!-Sasuke's mansion at 6:52 A.M.

I didn't have to wake the stupid blonde or the alarm didn't have to go off. I just woke to him jumping on the bed on the side he had slept on. I sighed and asked him what he was doing. He told me he thought the bed was made by N.A.S.C.A.R and I wouldn't be able to feel it. Ughh...It's N.A.S.A made beds.

So, with reluctance, we got up, changed into pladboxers,and rebandaged his bruises in the bathroom. I applied the alcohol and the new band-aids, while he sat on the sink countertop, dangeling his feet. What a nuisance.

"So this is your apartment, eh?" Naruto asked, walking loudly on the black tile.

"Mansion, actually...and don't walk so hard, your limping, still!"

He mumbled back a retort and made his way to the polished, black table with much less vigor than normal. To say that Naruto was a little sluggish in the morning was more than an understatement.

I added water to a bowl and grabbed a packet of dry oatmeal, then opened the packet over the bowl. I could feel his eyes traveling around my house, on the widescreen that's never been used until the porno and the pricey leather couches. Setting the bowl in the microwave and slamming the door shut, I saw the kitchen and the den from Naruto's point of veiw. There sure was a lot of black...and wood...er, fake wood.

Am I feeling self conscience because of him? I shook my head and removed the oatmeal after hearing the beep. I looked at him. No, he wasn't inspecting my house. He just was staring lifelessly at the table, his cerulean eyes now slightly glazed over. What happened to his energy in the bedroom?

I metally paused at how horny I got with that one statment.

"Sas...uke?"

I shook my hair, "What?" He didn't respond and continued to stare at the table. "I asked you 'what?'" Again, he remained quiet. "Whatever," I said grabbing the hot breakfast and setting it infront of him.

"Your so cute...half naked." He said with his eyes closed. He couldn't see me. I frowned at him, there's no way a normal, awake Naruto would say that.

"Right."

"We having break...fast?"

"Uhm...what?"

"Are...we...having.."

"YES! It's the shit infront of you!" Now, calm down, he probably got like...stoned or something..yeah, he's had a long night...I exhaled, my naked chest heaving, and began doing my calming breathing excerizes.

"It's...not yours?"

"No."

"Mine?"

"Yes." The cleaning lady shuffled in and began to sweep the floor, buisily. He stared at it. The contents of the hot porridge bubbled, sickningly. My eye twitched.

"Erm...I'm not hungry."

I schooched over one chair, patiently, and slid the abandond bowl infront of me. Fine. You want this hard way. Two can play at that.

All was silent, excluding the occasional swipe at the floor fromt he broom bristles. He was still so out of it. Dazed. I scooped the guts of the porridge, neatly by the spoonful, and put it directly infront of Naruto's nose.

"I don't have time for this. I've got to work today, so eat."

Naruto looked at me and then the spoon before him. "Huh"  
"You heard me"  
"I'm," he said, grabbing his stomach, "not all that hung-"

"grooouuuullwww!" His abdomen's protests, echoed impressivly throughout the house, echoing off the walls, as if out of spite. Naruto's face became as red as my cleaning lady's as the both stopped what they were doing. I squinted my eyes and kindly told her to buzz off. She nodded, and slowly left the kitchen. Naruto blinked aand was now fully awake.

"So...you were saying something about not being"  
"Alright, alright! I'll eat your stupid oatmeal." he leaned forward squeamishly and wrapped his mouth around the spoon I held. I was...feeding...a boy...His face became a range of emotions. First disgusted, then skeptical, and finally pleased. I felt my ego grow.

He let go of the spoon and laughed. "Haha, its pretty...ok..." He had a small spot of the sticky substance on his cheek. Again, my eye twitched as I fought the urge to lick it off.

"H-here comes the train..." I said boredly. He leaned forward even more, practically on the table. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"I didn't!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was at the office, my office. It was a large, spacious room with a nice view of Konoha below. the busteling city gowers and people on bikes and the occasional car. It was rather dull up here.

I wonder...when Naruto will tell me he was raped...either that or beat up...but he was walking funny this morning...I clenched my fist...I...I'm gonna avenge him, I promised, lacing it and dripping form it a sure death..

Haku timidly knocked on my door.

I know because he was the only one who dared, timidly, but still dared. Others used the intercom, only. Few actually knew what I looked like. "What!" He sidestepped through the enterance with a disturbed sigh.

"I just came to check on you to see if you were working." I stroked my silk tie and lounged in my overpriced office chair, tiredly. "Yeah,"

"Good, good. Finish the sceenplay yet?"

I opened my laptop notebook to see the screenplay that someone had only given to me this morning. It wasn't starting out so great. But, I mean, if it got past the "preliminaries" of the other co-workers then it just might be a new film. Odds, however, were against it.

"No."

"Oh, well, just take your time...then." Before he knew it, I was infront of him. Comared to his hight, still rather tall, even then I towered over him. "Haku,"

"Y-yes?" He asked, in intimidation.

"Do you know of...an Uzmaki Naruto?"

"Er...perhaps..."

"Could you perhaps do a background check on him? I'd like to know what I'm dealing with."

"Well, what is he to...you?"

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Just do it." ((A.N: Like Nike))

He nodded, cooperativly, and left the room with a small poof. Yes, poof, he's a ninja. I went back to sit in my chair. Augh, that stupid question again! What's with that? Is my being with Naruto...my being with him? Do I...hang around with him often? I mean I didn't meet him too long ago but...he just crawls under my skin like nothing else. An enemy? No, definetly not. Why definetly though? A rival? Maybe to him. But what was he to me? Co-worker? No, he doesn't work here. Family, maybe. No, not that either.

I rubbed my temples. This stupid guy was gonna cut my pay. I unbuttoned one button of my shirt and loosened my tie. Jeeze, this retard.

Without warning, a new blonde, Oparu, opened the door and boldly told me that I had a call on line one. Then she paused and stared at my open chest. A small blush crept up on her cheeks. "Oparu, was it?"

"That's me!" I rubbed my face.

"Your...really annoying..." I got up off my chair and went over to her small figure. Bold, just...like Naruto...I was still horny? The unzipping of pants could be heard as I closed the door behind her and locked it. I told her to get down and I dropped my boxers. She obliged, rather scared,andbegan.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring, ring, ring! "Oammmmuh...ah..hah.." I shuddered as she kept sucking...would...boys do this well at this?

"Uchi-"

"Shut...up..." I told her, pulling her hair, as she struggled to call my name.

Ring, ring, ring! God...it was still going? I climaxed in her mouth, feeling rather ashamed. Oh well, it needed to be done. God, knows my pride wouldn't let myself be caught doing this with a boy..just yet...

"Uchi...U-Uchi..."

"God...what?" I took her mouth off of my erection, "The...phone!" She mumbled, wiping cum off the sides of her lips. Your kidding me. Iwobbledover, feeling stupid, she stopped for a phone call...bitch...

"What?" I asked the phone, picking it off the hook, pulling up my boxers and pants.

"Sasuke?" A very bored, sharp voice asked. Neji? "What?" I asked again, I was in no mood for him. "You know Naruto's birthday is in a few days...right?" No beating around the bush.

"Straight to thge point, eh Neji?"

"Well, do you?"

"No."

"We...need you to watch him...for the day we set up at my house."

"What? No, no way." I yelled, incredelous. I'mnot babysitting,well, I have for the past days haven't I? The dumb blonde could take care of himself for once, couldn't he? "There's no one else, Uchiha. You have to, plus, you already seem pretty cozy with him." Stupid bastard. I sat my elbows on my desk, feeling defeated. Why me? I need a break...I'm so tired. "When?"

"Two days from now." I sighed and ushered the stupid blonde girl out of my office. Her frightened eyes, widened as I turned my attention to her. "Fine. Just shut up about that whole, Naruto thing. I'm sick of it, especially from you."

"Then you'll do it."

"Yeah, two days from now, yeah..."

"Good." He sounded too pleased, I thought as he hung up, leaving me wondering if I got myself into a mess I would need help getting out of.

---  
Me/Elliot: Wow...what HAVE you gotten yourself into, Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke: Naruto has yet to call me that, you know.

Me/Elliot: And you have yet to avenge yourself from Hinata. Your so mean, Sasuke! Flirting with other chicks! I hate you!

Sasuke: Liar. You love me, don't you?

Me/Elliot: ...So...er...maybe, I do! I mean I can't wait for NARUTO THE ULTAMITE NINJA to come out on the 27th, so I can play you!

Sasuke: How much? Not much apparently, you spelled ultimate wrong.

Me/Elliot: Damn! Well...then I guess...we can just sit around for a while...Let's go slow mo!

Sasuke: Humph...((throws jello))

Me/Elliot: AUGH! MY EYES! THEY TASTE OF ORANGE JELLO!


	9. Kyoryoku!

Hello, my beloveds. It seems, I have been staying up rather late just to finish chappies for everyone..It seems that I'm actually an insomniac now..good job, ladies...good job ;D

---

SASUKE-CHAN!

Sasuke lit a fresh cigarette in his mouth, tentativly, and put his elbows on his desk. He sighed, and pressed a button, deciding to pester Haku. "Haku,"

"Yes?"

"Got that resume or background check yet?"

"Of Uzamaki Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah."

I heard a small knock and told him to come in. Haku walked over to the front of the desk and handed me a small stack of printing paper, chock full of information on this blonde that has my interest currently. I smirked. "Excellent,"

"Er, sir?"

Uh-oh. He sounds a tad authorative, what's he going to say I wonder? He had another piece of paper hidden behind his back..2 of them. "What's that?"

"It's two things but you have to keep your mind on your work, sir." I frowned. 16 and stil being told off. Taking a long drag of my cigarette, I clicked open my laptop and began working on that new acceptance of the screenplay that had caught my interest. "Sir, you can't let this distract you if I give it to you."

"As your boss, you have no choice but to forfieght the papers. Well, Haku, I have another job for you." He handed me the papers, quite unjovialy and sat in a chair beside my mahogany desk. "That is?"

"I need you," I said, straightening the stack, neatly and continued clicking, "to pick up the boy. No doubt he's at that ramen stand." Haku didn't bat an eyelash, for every outburst he didn't make, he only climbed the executive ladder yet another step, and he knew it. "Very well." And with that he left.

Let's see, a two weeks notice that Katsuya Oparu is quitting. I grinned. One down. I picked up the rest of the stack and leafed through till I found Naruto's background check.

Hmm...Uzamaki Naruto, age 16, bloodtype AB, Born August 31st...yadda, yadda...hmm...he has NO family, that's right..I think he told me that. Let's see...Orphan since forever it seems. Sealed with the spirit of the nine...

I dropped my cigarette. It fell to my calender atop my desk as the fragile papers enveloped in flames.

Haku came through the door."Oh sir,before I-" Haku's eyes widened more than I've ever seen them. "Uchiha-sama!" He rushed over and took a random table cloth from one the top of my other pieces of furniture and stamped it out hastily. "Good god, sir, what caused that?"

Wait..I remember hearing about that. So why did I freak? I guess it just slipped my mind. I mean, I had to have been around seven when I first was told. So...jeeze, I rubbed the cigarette in the ash tray.

"Thank you...Haku, I just forgot I was holding the cancer stick." He nodded. "Please be careful, Uchiha-sama. I'm going to leave now." He did and I dropped my head into my hands. Your gonna lose your head, Uchiha, just like your family. I shuddered.

NARUTO-CHAN!

Gaara gave me a meanacing look from the side of me. "What?" I asked nervously gripping my chopsticks, "I just asked about Lee. I mean, don't you kinda think Fuzzy brows is kinda weird?" He stared harder, blue/green eyes pouring into mine. "Even a little?" I said, pinching the air. He shook his head, looking hostile.

"Well, jeeze, sorry, but you've been like, out of it all day!"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Your ramen's gonna get cold." I told him. He looked at it. "No matter where I go.." He started quietly, as I sipped my noodles, "everywhere it's Lee." Cocking my head, I asked him what he meant. "Well, looking at the noodles, I can see his hair cut. The curtains in this shop are colored the green of his suit, his eyes look like.."

"That gold fishes?" I aked, rudely pointing to the tank across the room.

He glared, I swear, Gaara could stare down Medusa or a basalisk anyday. "No." Then he looked down and then back at me, raising inviable eyebrows. "What does it mean?"

It means your in love. Akk! Your in love with Lee! No way! Has the world gone crazy! THE Gaara in love with Lee! I dropped my head. "It means, Gaara that your in-"

"Hello, Gaara-chan! Naruto-kun!"

KUN? He gets chan! Lee strolled over with flowers, begonias. "These are for you, Gaara-chan!" I sweatdropped. Gaara-chan blushed, slightly. And began to stare down the ramen. "Speak of the devil."

"I'd rather not," He said, holding the flowers as if they were his last breath of fresh air, "I'm not too fond of him."

"Can I help you, Lee?" I asked, drumming my fingers on the bar table.

"Maybe later," He said with a wink, kneeling behind Gaara's back. "So I'll see you later!" And then in one quick motion he rammed his head under Gaara's legs, despite the fact Gaara wasn't even looking his direction, and grabbed his theighs. Sand appeared from the front of him in surprise as he was lifted high onto Lee's embrasive shoulders.

"Good bye, Naruto!" He cried passionatly, as the redhead kicked his legs in anger. "What the hell is going on!" he roared, as Lee's waterfall resembeling tears were lost in the sunset they were taking off into.

I stared, as in unisen every one of the customers here dropped their chopsticks.

"OMG. What just happ-WOAH!" I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the seat. I kicked my legs, trying to fight the force of yet, another kidnnaping. "Hey, let me go you bastard!" Only to be shoved into the back seat of a black hyundai, not the trunk?

I landed on the leather seats and immedietly tried to pry open the locked door. I stared out the tinted window, faces looked on, stunned. Dammit...going from behind, how low.

Some one came through the front door in the drivers seat, sat down, and looked at me, turning a well trained spine. "Naruto, you must remain calm. I work under Sasuke."

"Yeah right! He's an assassign, isn't he?"

"Yes, so are you. As am I and more than half of Konoha, correct?" Ok dumb question, I mean technically he's right. But what does he want with me? "Fine! But what about me? Why are you kidnapping me?" He turned around and started the car, "Come up to the passengers seat." I didn't want to trust him but, I somehow felt I should. I climbed over and settled into the seat without buckeling. "I wasn't hired to do this. I was ordered. I work for Paper Fan. Ever hear of it?"

That IS the company Sasuke works for. I frowned. "He told you to kidnap me?" The boy laughed a warm laugh and after starting the ignition, drove off. "I suppose so, but not in that wording." We drove down a highway in perfect silence, he grabbed the steering wheel with delicate fingers. I looked up at his face, if I didn't know any better, I would've guessed he was a girl. He was so pretty.

"What's your name?"

"Haku. That's what the boss calls me."

I turned back to the road, seeing senic medows and laughing children as we passed. "He certainly has an interest in you. For me its the first time I've met you and I hear your nothing but trouble. How unfortunate this has to be our first meeting." I turned at Haku. This Sasuke. "He's full of it." I scoffed in the passanger seat, grumpily. Haku chuckled.

"Save that humor, for the office."

"Why?"

"Cause we're here."

I looked up, through the sun tinted window to where the small Konoha didn't seem so small. Tall buildings of glass overlooked us, shining and reflecting the shining orb that kept us all going. The huge city was a greedy symbol of human wealth, where it really was a secular world.

The Haku guy got out of the car, with a small, self satisfied smile, gently closing the door. "This," He said slowly, "is where I work." I looked up at the huge glass and metal structure, each story glistening. "Much of us are movie gowers and love reading so this is perfect, its relaxing and we get great pay. Plus..." He said looking at me dreamily, "a great view of the city." I stepped out and began walking towards the building.

"Yeah well, let's just see what the asshole wants." Putting my hands behind my head, we walked past the glossy, 12 ft, doors and stepped into a large reception room.

"Hello, you've reached Paper Fan, please hold. Hello, you've reached Paper Fan, please hold." A pretty brunette with two buns, rather resembeling Mickey Mouse, answered a never ending phone call behind a large desk you could barely see her behind. She chirped happliy into the phone and when it momentarily stopped she put it down on the reciver and sighed.

"Hey, Haku, Sasuke is still here but at his laptop he seems so out of it. I intercommed him twice."

"Thank you, Tenten," I looked closer squinting my eyes, wait...that was Tenten! No way, it was! I didn't know she worked here!"Tenten?" I asked.

"Hey, Naruto!" She called, peeking over

"You've still got two calls." She gasped and picked it up off the reciver and said into the phone hastily, "Are you there still?" Haku and I walked on past the black marble flooring with a clik clik clik of his shoes while mine, being bare barefoot, left small unoticed footprints on the cold floor.

"Right this way, Naruto." Haku smiled and lead me into an elevator. "So your really not an imposter?" I asked, aprehensivly, as he pressed a button for floor 27, illuminating the button, just like his illuminated face.

"Not at all."

SASUKE-KUN!

I twiddeled my thumbs and released a small, unheard sigh as a very determined woman of small preportions stared at me with the intenesity of a thousand blazing chariots drawn by Apollo himself. ((A.N.: That was just fun to type ;D)) She sat across from my desk, fuming in a leather apolstered chair.

"Uchiha-sama, I just don't understand why you don't enjoy my screenplay, it got past the other co-workers didn't it! It cost me so much money already to have an hour of your time, and I hear your hard to please which is why the films you make are always so good, but I think you should really reconsider!" He rubbed a hand through his hair and opened his drawer, removing two cigarettes and lighting one with a match.

"You know, Ms. Yuwaku, I think you need to calm down if you ever want to excell in this buisness." I said, shoving the stick in my mouth heatedly. I offered her one. She shook her head, then hastily snatched it with a small thanks. "Yuwaku..." She looked up from her small hands clutching her...well, clutch. The small woman wondered whether or not to answer him.

"You know...that's a..very interesting name, isn't it? Yuwaku...you do know what that means, don't you? You should, it's your last name."

"It...it means..s-suduction.."

"It sure does."

"That's a very cute dog." I looked up after taking a long drag and filling the room with smoke. She took a long drag and pointed to the dog Naruto gave me, where it sat infront of my Anthurium plant at the corner of my desk.

I swiped it and shoved it into my open drawer in my desk. "Yes, well, maybe, if you put a little more spunk into your story, I think.." I said inhaling the toxins, and gently shutting the drawer, "I'll produce your movie, hmm?"

Her face flushed, embaressed for her previous outburst, "Just alter it a little?"

"And I'd be glad to produce it, a little cash and-"

"HEY SASUKE!" I stared, Ms. Yuwaku dropped her cigarette. Haku burst in the door as Naruto stood in the doorway, ecstatic to be in my office. "Naruto, I told you he might-"

"Haku..."

Haku looked at me and I pointed to the smoking floor between Ms. Yuwaku's shaking pink pumps. "Not again," He moaned and went to stamp it out. "Teribbly, sorry, Miss." She only shivered. I waited till it finished smoldering the carpet and looked at her face, mine containing no emotions.

"So anyway, Ms. Yuwaku, I believe for a little more cash and some alterations I can create your featured film. I'll give you...3 months? Then show up in my office." I waved after a long drag, to which she stared at my neck. "Take care."

Haku escourted her out and sat Naruto in the remaining chair. "Stupid." I said, leaning my head back and staring at the very boring ceiling, inhailing the smoke. "Who you calling stupid, stupid? I mean, were you so lazy that you just sat on your ass and made Haku come get me?"

"I was the meeting from two minutes ago, dobe."

He stared at me. Left eye twitching. "D-dobe?" I nodded blowing the smoke in his face. "Doesn't that mean..."

"Dead last." I check my watch, "Your the last, meeting, dobe, that's why..." Naruto shifted. "I asked you here, well, Haku brought you here because..." He leaned in, this had to be important. "Because your going to spend the day with me tomorrow...whether it fits into your schedual or not."

"NEEE!" THAT'S IT!"

I nodded, feeling a tad smug. The dobe wasn't taking this too well. "YOU KIDNAPPED ME TO TELL ME...A NEW NICKNAME AND ONE OTHER SENTENCE?" I grabbed my chair which was steadily being blown away by his shouting. Good thing everyone else left.

"You may take him now, Haku." I said, blowing one last puff of smoke into Naruto's red, vein popping face. Haku lifted Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder. "YOU'LL GET YOURS, SASUKE! YOU'LL GET IT!"

I nodded and said, "Pick you up tomorrow!"

"Wait!" He called, still being carried off by Haku and kidnnapped for the second time tody, "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LI-" With that the door was shut and I took out the dog, with a hidden, inner smirk.  
---

Me/Elliot: BOAHAHA! Oh, the fun we will have! ((where'd all the "X's" line breaks go?))

Sasuke: We? I don't remember a 'we'. Plus it's about damn time you inserted the nicknames.

Me/Elliot: Not my fault, oh and me and Sasuke give a round of cyber applause forgenius blue-genjutsu, she's just too smart. We were stunned, weren't we, Sasuke?

Sasuke: ((peeking in Naruto's shower, massive nosebleed))

Me/Elliot: Damn, you Sasuke! Help me out, here! T.T

Sasuke: 完全に最後...

Me/Elliot: WHAT DID YOU SAY? ((cleans up Sas's nosebleeds with paper towel)  
...hey, let me see...((jk, jk, no really))


	10. Johyo suru

Wow, already at chappie ten! I couldn't have done it without all of you, I SERIOUSLY would've lost motivation. Oh, and the last chap was kind of a filler chap because SOMEONE told me he thought things were moving too fast. ((points to Sas, whatta girl, jk XP)  
--- 

Whatta morning. On his way to Naruto's, he found out from the background check, he found his way into a bad neighborhood. Unfortuatly, this didn't surpirse him, as he drove illegally past dirty grafittied street signs and checked the piece of of crumpled paper in his other hand for the thousanth time.

This can't be right, I thought gripping the wheel. I took a long drag and found myself infront of the very apartment complex that the dobe lived in. I glanced at the page, scrawled with his adress and rolled my eyes. It was shabby but if he lived on his own.

Oh, wait, we went here on our date, last time. Is this what it looks like at the daytime? I parked infront of the ratty and bruised looking parking "lot" and stepped out. An elderly woman looked at me and scoffed.

The stairs that led to his room were littered and desheveld, toys and cans laying in the cement jungle. I walked up to the maroon chipped painted door and discovered the doorknob wasn't locked with a jiggle of the handle. It was a very cold doorknob.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There he was, in his room, sound asleep. Faint, familiar snores entered my ears like a gentle lullaby. Naruto had kicked off mroe than half of the covers, as he laid face up on what was actually a deep brown couch that pulled out into a bed. I smirked, wondering how I could've missed that. I peered over his sleeping head. His bed was just as comfortable looking as it was the first time I spent the night here. I walked over, silent and stoically, to the other side of his bed, shuffeling past underware, blankets, and small, fluffy looking toys. I dropped ashes on the floor by accident, landing on a furry, blue elephant.

What was this feeling? I grabbed my shirt and felt the constant, ever faithfull beating of my heart. My icy, slowly melting, heart. Shoving my cigarette into the nearest thing that seemed like an ash tray, which was on the bedstand next to his lamp and climbed in, as a ninja should, and pulled the bleached sheets over my body.

Just as I remember it. It was questionable. Was his hair the smae as it was when I came? I lifted my self and saw that his poor, blonde head was lying off the pillow, head tilting toward the ceiling. Dumb Dobe. Why is it your torturing my head so much? I reached a pale hand and attempted to touch his face, when his blue eyes popped open envigously.

"Geh!"

"WAH! S-SASUKE!" Naruto backed up from the cold feel of my touch and fell over crash landing off the springs of his matress, his own bed betraying him.

"Naruto!" I jumped to his side, flinging the blankets, and looked on as hair fell onto my face, the glasses I had attached to my shirt fell off and landed with a soft "phwump" on his heaving chest. "What.." He rasped, "What are you doing here?" He felt his chest and gasped 'am i alive? is this a dream?'

"I told you I'd be here, didn't I?"

"I thought.You were ser-"

"Uchiha's never kid." Unless I'm making fun of you, then I kid, I mentally added.

He stared at me and blantantly flipped me off. "Whatever it was that you schemed I ain't going along-hey!" I picked him up, dispite the kicks and punches to my back and slung him over my shoulder. "Your such a loser"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got into my garage after softly closing the door and leaving Naruto in my room to try on some of my clothes since I didn't give him time or a chance to wear any of his own at his house.

It seemed my garage had seen better days. On my workshelf sat a half wrinkled recipt for black, satin bedsheets, a small unused mallat, and a weather beaten picture frame. Hesitently, I picked it up.

A happy scene resided in the frame. The land of the Uchiha was 33 acres and contained a quiet, lovely lake and forest, where we stood infront of. Sasuke's mother and fathers fingers were entwined. Otosan giving okasan a sneaky peck on the cheek. He had always been rapturous with okasan, always giving her kisses. She had always been shy and didn't even hug father often but she had never been huggy and otosan understood, giving enough hugs that I would do normally in a week, do in a day unto okasan.

I, a child of three, was perched upon...HIS shoulders..my fists unconsciensly clenched and began to quiver, I didn't notice but a look of absolute hatred was plastered on my face and a twitching upper lip curled into rage as I hurled the frame across the garage.

Glass shattered into a thousand pieces, cascading like snowlfakes onto the unforgiving floor, only louder and sharper. I didn't hear it crash. How could this happen...It was...my fault...

"Sasuke!" Naruto burst through the door, his chest rising and falling. He had been running since the crash. I wondered vaguely, why he hadn't instead teleproted. The poor boy squinted, he's been squinting a lot lately. Why? Does he need glasses? I sighed.

Walking over to the opposite end of the area, he finally saw the glass sheet that now lay in devastation and ruin. "You alright?" He asked bending down. I nodded. Naruto looked over and his eyes burned into mine. "Your flushed." He told me.

"What?"

He kneeled and began picking up the glass.Piece by piece. Teardrop by teardrop. Blood..."Ouch!" I looked over, there he was. Just picking up the scatered pieces, looking very determined about it, and occasionally giving himself a cut or splinter. My heart softened. The...stupid...dobe...

Why...was he so unselfish? Why didn't he just ask, "What the hell is your problem!"? A question even I couldn't answer. I clamly walked over. face devoid of any emotion and kneeled beside him.

"Haibokusha, you shouldn't have done that." He screamed at me about how I shouldn't have thrown the glass then as I gingerly grabbed his finger and began inspecting the injured index, which was now bleeding purfusly. He could get it infected.

I picked out the small shard of glass and promptly, while he was ranting, wrapped my mouth around his finger, and began sucking away at the blood. It tasted metallic. Naruto's hair stood on end. His look of absolute...well, shock was priceless.

"H-hey, Sasuke...let go, what are you doing?"

"Quiet, dobe." My tounge rubbed the underside of his dainty skin as I began licking the cut. "No..no more, Sas, that's so gross! Ah, hey hey, I SAID STOP!" I knew he meant well, but he was still Naruto. I squinted at him and through a last suck of finality I released his finger. "Your welcome."

Picking up the last pieces of the deadly specs of glass, we tossed them in the garbage and I stoed away the picture as to keep bothersome questions that I also couldn't answer from arousing. The cold metal of the keys in my pocket jingled as I grabbed them and pulled them out of my pocket, gently clicking the button.

"Ready?" I asked, with a retiring sigh, and pulled off the cover ontop of my car. The smooth silkish covering that blanketed my ride flew off like a small cirrus cloud ((A.N: so sorry for the spelling and such.)) Naruto turned on his heels and saw the car as I slipped in the front seat, neatly tucking away the cover. His jaw dropped. Classic.

"Oohh!" He stood, aghast, by the side of my car, gawking an ddying to pet the metallic angel. I told him to get in and he pointed to himself, in question, stupidly. Resisting the urge to make fun of him, I nodded and he slipped int he passenger seat. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't such a long ride before we got to the Konoha Plaza and we walked in after parking, Naruto, however looked very smug and seemed to be enjoying receiving strange looks from people about stepping out of my car. He WAS one of the few people who ever did.

"Wow," He exclaimed, in the food court, "Look at those two!" Great, not just one person, but two. I grabbed his hand, possesivly. "Hey!"

"If you say hi to.." I checked, wheeling my head to find familiar faces. "Zabusa and Haku, will we be able to buy you soem friken new clothes without distraction?" A surprised look came on his face, then I realized I was still holding his hands. "Hai?" Good. Letting go of his hand, regretably, he raced like the dogs or horses in the kentucky durbie and stood by the two at the Tea Garden cafe.

"Hey, guys!" The blonde yelled to the quiet couple. Haku looked up and smiled. "Oh, Hello, Naruto-kun. Say hello, Zabu-chan."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet ya!" I stolled over and stood next to Naruto, protectivly. I nodded at Haku who said, "Hello, Uchiha-sama. How is everything? I suppose Neji told you?" Haku smiled, sipping his Earl Grey. A couple males came over and looked at the blonde, shaking my head at them, I gave the infamous Uchiha glare. I already claimed him, bastards. They half ran out, with a few girls proceded to attempt to act as if they were nice barnacles on the stupid whales.

"Have you seen Gaara lately?" Zabusa asked as I turned my head back to the conversation. He put a hand on Haku's. Naruto shook his head, saying he's been acting strange. "I don't see how he could act any stranger, but he's been spending a hell of a lot of time with Lee."

"Rock Lee?"

"No, Bruce Lee, yes Rock Lee! Gaara...he's been acting like a fag. Does he ever grab girls asses?" Naruto chuckled goodnaturedly, throwing an arm over my shoulder. That's strange. "Haha, never." Haku closed his eyes and smiled. "But Zabusa," He said, "What are you talking about? We are fags, aren't we?" Zabusa gave a wise nod. "Ah, yes." Naruto and I sweatdropped. Never heard a gay couple refer to themselves as fags. Leaving the pair to contemplate their sexuality, we went into a store called Ever.

Naruto boyishly, buisied himself elsewhere, while I picked out a black dog color and a tight fitting navy jacket accompanied by a black tee and baggy jeans. They would look...good on him. "Sasuke."

"What?" I turned with clothes in hand and did everything I could to supress laughter. It seems he went to Limited Too and pulled over his clothes a ready-to-snap pink one piece that seemed to be made for a 10 yr-old girl.

"Well," He asked with a spin, landing his hands on his hips, "How do I look?" My eye involuntarily twitched.

"Dead." We both turned our heads to a rather flustered college grad behind the counter, hair coming loose in her brown, once tidy bun.

Smoke came out of her ears as she steamed then triggering the sprinklers. A barrage of unclean water rained from the ceiling on us and the few customers who were unsuccesfully supressing a fit of half-irritated, half-amused giggles.

I frowned as Naruto dropped his arm and asked the lady's problem. I walked over to meet her and said professionally,

"Uchiha Sasuke. President of the movie producing company Paper Fan. Heard of me?" She nodded slowly. "This is my mentally disabled cousin, Saru." I walked over to Naruto and pulled myself closer to him, planting my lips on his. Naruto held his eyes open.

Only turning my head towards hers, I mumbled, "Would you care to add this to my bill?" She seemed so emotionally railed up that more hairs came out of her bun, and her boobs began to become visible through the white tee. Poor girl, she was pretty but broke, she didn't need to deal with this. I walked over and sat ontop of the counter, tucking in the loose strands. "I-I um, no no, Please! I'll take care of everything."

"Tha'd be great," she nodded furiously, shaking free the rest of her doomed bun and creating a line of heterosexuals, storming the counter. "W-wait! Uchiha-sama!" Ignoring her, I chucked the clothes at Naruto and told him to try them on. Grumbling he went into the first stall and came out two minutes later, clad in the tight fitting pants and shirts I picked out for him.

I took out my cell and began dialing my house phone, my cleaning lady picked up and I told her to pick up the Porche at the metro. We would...set sail, as it were.

NARUTO-CHAN!  
We had gotton seats on the crowded metro before the stampede came, which was good...I mean we DID get seats. But Sasuke looked rather annoyed. I wondered why. Looking at the other people I noticed that many of them were pressed against eachother...humph...I got the window seat and was dissapointed to see that it was only cement out there.

"Thanks for the clothes, man, they're cool." I grinned closing my eyes, he frowned. Sasuke looked so tired. He was slowly drifting off, in an odd position in the comfortable seating. I yawned. I was getting tired too. "Don't...fall asleep." He told me, as I unconsciencly leaned a head on his shoulder. It wasn't bony...very soft and muscular. My lids closed.

"We'll miss our stop."

"I won't!" I half-yelled. My mouth became slightly open. I felt a hand brush the itchy blonde bangs out of my face. His head found a place on mine and before I knew it we were both gone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Jeeze, it seems we've been floating a while. Finally we're at Tourtuga...Sas, we're here! No man will ever be lonely ag...Sas? Sasuke! I popped open eyes...where is our ship? Wait...were still on the metro? Oh, crap. I looked down into the grimacing face of Uchiha Sasuke. He had stumbled somehow into my lap,hair flowing into an awkward position on his face. Head laying on my legs.

How long...have we been on the metro? It was totally empty. We must have made atleast three rounds by now, and he was still aspleep. Lifting my arm and checking my watch, I saw that even with this tiny delay we weren't yet late. Good thing we went early. I don't know where we were going though.

My mind traveled to Shino...why did he give me a break? Was he scheming something? I don't know. Did he have anything to do with Uchiha? I mean I met him around the same time that I got that small vacation. I rubbed my temples. Maybe I was thinking too hard on it.

Sasuke's even breathing on my lap soothed me, his head swayed with the movement of the car. His big head was certainly light. I reached a hand out. Should I...smooth his hair? I mean, that would be so ga. But...I feel compelled to, its in the way afterall.

Sasuke's black eyes fluttered open. Hm? Suddenly he gritted his teeth and jerked his head downward, pushing great force on my balls.

"Augh! T-tem...teme.."

I collapsed over him. Ouch. His surprised face looked up into mine, still reclining in my lap. Then he mumbled, struggeling upward, "What are you trying to do, sicko?" He sighed in his seat, now in the upright position., adjusting his glasses and reaching for a smoke, lighting it.

He ushered one towards me, but I declined. "Here," He told me, handing the glasses over to me. "You need these more than me." I took them, he was probably right. Setting them on my face he asked.

"What time is it?"

For the second time I glanced at the watch, pointing to 30 minutes before we had to leave. Just enough time to get to our stop. What's so important about this deal anyhow? I told him and he smiled a vicious, Uchiha grin. "Heh. Its almost time."

-  
Me/Elliot: OMG! Me, Momo, and Sasuke went to Sunsplash and we went in the wave pool...

Sasuke: It was a chlorine filled toilet.

Me/Elliot: And we saw all these hot guys...

Sasuke: Discarding the white ass tourists with black hairs covering every sqaure inch...

Me/Elliot: And then we hit the butt bruising rides and got a tan...

Sasuke: You look medium rare.

Me/Elliot ((explodes)) CUT THE PUNS, SASUKE-KUN! YOU HAD FUN TOO AND YOU KNOW IT!

Sasuke: ((smirks)) That's why lazy ass couldn't update, or so goes her excuse.

Momo((finally)): I still feel like I'm in that damn wave pool...


	11. Fukitsu Matsuri

Goodmorning people...Remember how I told you I've been typing the pages I've written in my notebook? Well, think again cause I've ran out and had to think of new events to fill in between the cornerstone and monumental events. Jeeze, its taking forever to think up more juicy stuff! T.T PS. Sorry for the short chappie! The next one is really where things get...interesting.

---

SASUKE-CHAN!  
By a fine stroke non Irish obtained luck, we made it off the metro with out any other collasal incidents. Naruto still had no clue that this was the Hyugga estate and his party was being thrown here. So we walked up, side by side.

"So, where are we?"

"Nowhere."

"Ah,"

We stepped on quiet stones that led up to the hulking front doors and gingerly advanced onto the stoop. Hinata came out in a white babydoll and jeans before we could knock and blushed.

"HINATA?" Naruto gaped.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun..." she directed a rather frightened gaze at me, "Hello...U-Uchiha-kun." I nodded. She timidy asked us to come in and we followed her through darkness. "Where are we going, Hinata-chan? Are you a vampire?" He asked in a mock tone. "Uhm, ha, no." She must have went behind us, eerily, because we heard the unneccarilly huge doors shut.

"Hinata, what is going-"

"SURPRISE!" In the next few moments, lights proceded to flick back on, revealing people who were once behind chairs and sofas, now were shooting confetti and streamers. Hinata, although she previously told that this WAS going to happen, she still was shocked and lept into Naruto's arms. She blushed as a heard of boys raced towards us. "I-I'm...so sorry!" She yelped, jumping out of the warmth I know so well. My upper lip twitched. He grinned and said pervertedly he didn't mind at all.

...Hyugga...

"Naruto!" Kiba roared, arms extended, "Its been forever!"

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled, "No, it hasn't!" and they shared an embrace to which the blonde maverick took out a hanger from behind his back ((don't ask me where it came from)) and proceded to whack Kiba's balls. And not the rubber ones, nither. "Ah, hey! Ouch, cut that out, man! Ha. "

"Is this party for me?" He asked stupidly. Everyone nodded.

Neji, came in between Kiba and Naruto. "That's enough. Those who want to play DDR, stay inside. Water ballons are in the thousands out by the field. We've got pleanty of land. But NO GIRLS NEXT DOOR. "

"Y'got food?" A random voice asked. Neji nodded saying there was gonna be BBQ of corn, beef and pork. And with that, the crowd charged outside. Ok with me. Few loners and people who seemed to be very good, as they played on heavy, stayed inside and did DDR.

"I'll meet you outside." Naruto nodded and raced out. Neji looked at me and then the kids who began to play the DDR. They were much too into dancing to even notice us. He looked back.

"Why have this party, Neji?" I asked dangerously."You don't even like Naruto, I doubt you'd give a damn if he even died."

He stared for a moment more and took a breath. "I work very hard to obtain the goals that are on my list, Uchiha. I'm practically a slave to my ambitions." He paused and then looked up."But it seems to pay off, because I always win." I smirked. "I'm on the list?"

"The very top."

"Well," I said unemotionally, "Prepare to lose." He flashed my a determined grin that nearly sent me shivers up my spine. Whats with this guy? "My goals did always play hard to get."

Only of it all. With that I left him and Hinata got me a large plad blanket from inside a nearby closet and a couple glass jars from the hearty kitchen cupboard. "What's this for?"

She fumbled handing over the contraban. "Just...er..take it."I nodded slowly and headed out th screen door to find Naruto.

"I.." Hinata whispered to herselfas I left. "Will give up on Naruto-kun."

It was hard to see over the blankets. I found him sitting alone, staring airly at nothing in particular. It was a grassy hilltop, overlooking boys and dogs rolling down the steep plains. Few feverishly scratching their itches from the green blades. He helped me unfold the blanket and I set the jars beside me as we sat down.

I sighed. How relaxing. Tomorrow I might not even get a prostitute. We talked of things. Matters of no importance but...still, it seemed worth something. "Oh look." Naruto whispered from beside me, he tapped my knees as I reclined into the puffy bluegrass imported from the west. I opened one eye to a cluster of fireflys. His blue eyes sparkled as he gazed at them, longingly. I turned my head to the jars, how did she know?

Rolling my eyes as he leaned out on his knees, dying to touch one and get a feel of some magic. I Grabbed a jar, feeling cold in my hand, I handed himone as well.

"What's this?" He asked quizically.

"Glass."

"No, I mean, what is the-" I pointed at the flying, miniature lightbulbs. He wheeled his head at me, eyes filled with enough excitement one might believe it was Christmas. "Really?" I nodded and scooped an unsuspecting insect, that was mearly hovering in the air. "It's easy." Naruto grinned.

Vaguely, a few people laughed and shook their heads at Naruto's adolecent heart. Kiba took Akamaru to his chest and proceded to roll horizontally down a sloping hill. I looked back at the boy who had stood up in attempt to try and manage to make atleast one firefly captive. There...is a word I think...for him...I can't find it yet. Whenever he's near me, I've been having these goddamn feelings. What is it? I looked at him, happily, yet irritatedly, raising an arm in attempt to get the damn bugs. Never giving up.

The fabric of my shirt felt smooth as I grabbed the place where my heart should be. This...was the same feeling I had when I rescued him. Is...it love? They do say, love is in the heart. I rubbed a hand through my hair...no, no ridiculous! Stupid. I'm...I'll never...fall in love. Sighing, I decided it was settled. I wasn't and never will be in love. The bright sun slowly decended on the hill and soon became nothing in comparison to the fireflys. Except...maybe Naruto's eyes. Yes, I decided, they were way more lit up than the two powerful forces of light.

I leaned over and snatched another bug in midair. He never looked back once. Running from place to place, he ran swarming the insects with fierce, intense passion.

"Dobe, you'll scare them." He payed no heed, as an incoming purple balloon smacked his head, soaking his shirt. "Dammit...Shikamaru." He cursed. Shika shrugged and continued fighting the battle ofliquified fun.I turned around to look at him. Scooping another one in the container, effortlessly, I stood and walked towards him with silent footsteps, that rivaled even Dracula's hovering.

I wentbehind him andwrapped my arms around his torso. One hand grabbing the hand that he was futilessly attempting to capture some bugs with. "Stupid," I told him as he tensed up. "You can't swing at them blidnly. You'll be at it all day."

"What..are you doing?"

"Shut up and listen to me...what you've got to do, " I told him nonchalantly gripping his hand, "is swing only when you've got them off gaurd and in range. But.Very.Quickly." I pushed him forward with my groin, cooly. "Let's go..but slowly doofus." His body was so warm, I felt like snuggeling but decided against it. Humping wouldn't be best either.

"I thought you said-" He whimpered, taking cautious steps. "I said to 'move quickly at capture'" Tightening my grip, Naruto sucked in his breath as one flew towards him and stopped in his face. Directing the entranced hand we scooped it up with out getting the blonde's noseand capped it. He dropped to his knees dramatically and held it close.

"I think you can do the rest on your on." He smiled. "YATTA!" and thus he proceded to get more fireflys, until he collapsed next to me on the blanket. It was like a mother closely watching the innocence of her kids. He held it close to his heart, saying he'd never done ths before.

A voice rang out through the green, well-cared for acres. "Time fo cake!" A couple people chuckled. Water balloons popped and people climbed back up the hills. Chouji, who was sword fighting using an eaten corn on the cob with Lee, dropped his onto the grassand headed towards the house.

"Naruto," I said lazily, "Lets go." He smiled gallently, gathering the containers that were full of carefully obtained fireflys. We stood,and Ifolded the sheet and we went to the house. Naruto looked at me and began chattering away, humming to the clinking of the jars. I didn't hear him though, because my damn heart...had that feeling again.

---  
Me/Elliot: Hello, fans and friends! Ah, I love the smell of October...

Sasuke: Its not even Autumn yet.

Me/Elliot: So? I mean, the things to look forward to are so awesome if you think about it! Pumpkin shakes at Jack in the Box and other sweet foods such as almonds and peacans made into delicious desserts. The crunching of newly fallen red, yellow and orange leaves under your Chuck Taylors. Superbowl Sunday not far off, with anticipation and bets. The slight breeze in the air that you've taken to by warmer clothing. And the school and buildings decaded with Halloween apparrel. Its simply dreamy!

Sasuke:...like I said...It's not even July, we got like 4 and 1/2 months till-

Me/Elliot: SHUT UP, MAN! JUST SHUT UP!

Sasuke: 0.o ((rolls eyes)) Me and Elliot would just like to thank the loyal reviewers who, despite HIS stupidity...continue to review faithfully. Thanks.


	12. Yoshiengumi

Have you ever read a SasuNaru fanfic and listened to Here Comes A Speacial Boy by Freezepop? Probably not. Naruto matches this song so perfectly I might even use the lyrics in part of the story that I usually find so cheesy. I see now why people do that. It's because they have songs stuck in their heads! XP ((ps. remember...13 is an unlucky number))  
--- 

NARUTO-CHAN!

Naruto slid around in the uncomfortable seating that seemed to be the passenger car because of the lack of use it's had for atleast 2 years. Sasuke's passenger seat always had been lonely. Or atleast that's what Naruto wanted at this point. He bet he could even take the uncomfotable silence of Sasuke that emanated around his emotions like a dark aura.

Just a few more steps, I thought futilessly. Sasuke had insisted he carry atleast more than half of my gifts. I don't know why? I mean, I can carry them! He probably thinks I'm a wimp, which I'm clearly not. I could carry thousands of presents if I wanted to. But things WERE getting kinda heavy. I sighed as my footsteps collided against the concrete with a soft "pat pat pat"

I did get some amusment, however due to the fact that I could only see Sasuke's signature cockatoo du over the peak of the mountain of gifts he was carrying. It was so silent too, I thought as he unconscienly stepped over random trash scattered among the sidewalk that led up to my apartment.

"Just a few more steps, Sas." I told him. He grunted under the pressure of all the love in packages I recieved for my birthday. We would've loved to take his Porche 911 but it was at his house being taken by the maid and all. My apartment was probably locked. "Sasuke," I asked while I poured my gifts on to his already enormous pile, "I need to get my keys, hold on, kay?" Better hurry, by the looks of it he might collapse and dissapear. It was no chuckeling matter, but I couldn't supress a small laugh as I reached into my pocket and pushed in the key into the door.

Huh? It seemed it was unnessary. The door protested with a prolonged squeak and opened.

Why...is my door unlocked?

"Sorry, Sasuke...I'll take that." He gave me some presents and sighed, saying I really was troublesome. He sounded like Shika. Taking cautious steps in, I figured that kind of stuff happened all the time in this neighborhood. I mean it wasn't the best one.

"Jeeze, Sasuke, I mean you could've carried my things till we atleast got inside, I bet your muscles just worn-"

"Nar..Naruto."

"What?" I looked at his face. It was paler than his usual handsome white. His eyes...his ebony eyes seemed to enlarge...He pointed behind me and I looked. My bags dropped to the floor as I fell on my knees. My kneecaps rubbed against the atramentous colored carpet as I stared into...the ruins I once called my ragad palace, dumpy palace, shitty shanty.

My home...Everything was either a good sooty color, smoking or still on fire. My whole home lay in ruins. It didn't get to burn a hole through my door..it wasn't near it yet. I would've been able to feel the heat through the doorknob.

Everything...was burning! All my furniture, my kitchen...where was the fire department? My eyes burned, I could feel the sting and the redness! Everything became charcoaled, Sasuke dropped the packages and ran past my figure to extinguish some of the remaining flames. Past the redness of my cheeks and the whites of my eyes, I could feel tears streak down my face.

It was...MY home...I paid for it all by myself. The day I got it, they didn't trust me, the owners but...I proved them and everybody else wrong. It wasn't much but...it was my house. Was it on purpose? No, I thought scanning the two rooms with a small look from my eyes.This wasn't an accident...I didn't do this fire...It was dileberatly done by someone else i thought sanely.

I saw past some flames that graffitti had streaked my walls that had been clearly profanity. Who...who would do that? Thoughts raced in my mind...still I can recall...

"Take the week off." Shino's voice ran a unnerving chill up my spine. Why...was someone jealous? T-trying to teach me a lesson? Who..I shook my head in a daze. I don't know.

One of Shino's whores? That was last thought before I felt myself scramble for the remaining gifts that would come in handy and be lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms. Looking up, I saw that it was Shikamaru.

"Shika...maru..." His arms tightened around me. That was the last thing I felt before I heard the sirens scream and wail around me, sending me into a deep sleep.

SASUKE-CHAN! ((rah, rah! go, go sas))

The fireman had told me that Naruto's house could obviously not be saved. I knew it though. Of course not. I kicked a random hubcap laying on the street. DAMMIT! The ground greeted me coldly as I sa down in the middle of the sidewalk. The dobe was gonna live with Shikamaru...I sighed, rubbing a hand through my obsidian locks.

Who...is the dead fucker that did this? More importantly,I thought dully standing and grabbing the bags tightly, full of memento's of Naruto's old apartment, why? Why..did someone do this? What was the motive and when?

When we were gone obviously. I'll need to let Haku know I won't be coming in for a while. Naruto...who are you involved with? With that I broke into a handsome stride of black streaking down the filthy ghetto street. Why or where I was running? I don't know.

But...one thing is for sure. Shikamaru is a good person. Lazy, but...good. Stupid? No, I thought, racing past bewildered children, he's smart. But the dobe isn't, he get hurt. If I hadn't have taken him...would he even be alive?

I'll give Shikamaru one day, I thought...one day to have Naruto. No, wait! Shikamaru doesn't know how to deal with him! He'll slack off for sure. And the blonde is pretty good at being a moron. God knows how long he can last at the Nara residence.

I mean, maybe but still...I don't care. As long as I'm around theres no way that that idle, lackadaisical laggard is going to be inattentive to Naruto's needs! Naruto won't sleep on a couch if I can do anythign about it. I broke into a run that dismissed a stags sprint by far. Only a flash signaled my presence for a moment.

No, Sasuke..calm down. I stopped abruptly almost falling over and scaring quite a few people. Just go home.

So that's what I did...I went to my mansion and sat on my bed for a few hours and paced in my room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Thoughts raced through my mind, quicker than sand through an hour glass, I did this for 5 hours to the continuing hum of the vaacuum.

"Sasuke-bocchan! Dinner!" She called me. So down the stairs I went and to the dinner table to eat food I couldn't taste and drink milk that didn't go down. Having idle conversation with words that weren't spoken or exchanged.

I can't take it. Promptly slamming my fists on the table and completely startling the cleaning lady I told her I was going out. She nodded and grabbed my half eaten plate with a small chuckle.

I must have been running quickly because after a few fast moving blocks my feet were burning. Why was I running when I could simply take my car? Why use the car when I can teleport? The full, white moon shone on me lovingly as I ran into the well lit night. It was comforting and yet unnerving.

I must have been sweating as my locks went with the wind, flashing across my face. I uffed, my chest felt light but I knew who I was running for.

What a stupid boy, that dobe. He causes my emotions to go into haywire. Is my appearence as uncanny as a resident of an insane asylum? Is my heart the same? My heart. He was melting it with his sunshaped hair. I grabbed the vibrating pain in my chest again as I raced into the darkness. I knew where the Nara's house was.

What was Naruto? A punishment? A curse? Possibly...a blessing? He's made me feel as if my whole body's been engulfed in flames like his home. My stomach lurches when I'm around him sometimes. When he smiles that dumb grin, I frown. But inside, I know I made that smile. I shift and scowl at him, why? Am I afraid of something?

There his house was. It was up on the clearing. It SEEMED friendly.

I sped ahead defying my lungs, and using the rest of my oxygen. With a flying leap into the night abyss, I teleported infront of the door and composed myself. Naruto.

I must have knocked because Shikamaru answered the door.

"What?"

"Naruto." I respond just as cooly. "He's coming with me." The lazy brillance set into work as the wheels in his mind turned. I could see he was trying to process this. "Nice hello. Well, he's fine with me." The door almost shut, but not before I could only squeeze my hand through.

Augh. It hurt like hell but it was all I had. Why...am I doing this? Is he worth it? He opened it back up with an unused suprised expression playing on his face and unmoving arched brows.

"Tsk, Uchiha? What's he to you?"

"He's Naruto," I said, letting the words roll off my tounge like collaiding waves or rolling hills. "and pain. Emotionally, physically, spiritually, I will take care of him. Lord knows he can't do that on his own." My words were tart even on my own tounge. Nara raised his eyebrows and widened the entrence, saying I should come in. I walked over to his face.

"Whether he was supposed to stay here permanently or tempararily, rest assured, if I can take the dobe without a fight, he won't come to harm." He raised them now with showing concern. "Uchiha, I know he'll be living better than the hokage's house if that's the case but..can I trust you?"

"Don't give me a reason not to trust you...Naruto's not one to be messed with. Harm will come with his pain...and not just to him. Pain gets troublesome." I stared at his lazy eyes.

"I know I can trust you, Nara. Just give me Naruto." He glanced at the dobe on his bed, softly sleeping, through the open door. So he does sleep on a bed here. "Please." I had begged or atleast as close as I would ever come to it. He sighed and looked at Naruto and then back at me. "Be careful with him...and...if any arm DOES come to him...you'll pay."

He casually strolled to his room and stared at a sleeping blonde s if he never threatened me at all and told me that he'd have to let Iruka, kakashi ensei and his parents know about the exchange.

Naruto's hair was taunt and golden, laying in seperate directions. God. Shikamaru looked at my face and laughed. Laughed. "What?" I snapped. "Your interesting, Uchiha. Normally, your hard to read, but is this an acception? That four letter word."

I grimaced. "No." I told him, looking back at Naruto. "Here," He handed me my glasses from the shelf and told me that Naruto was wearing them. "Are they his?" He asked me.

"Y'know...Emotionally, he's blind." Shika looked up at me. Not quizically though, as if he was studying me. No, it was really listening. He was really paying attention to my words. "But I let him wear the glasses anyway." I said curtly, "And anyway, I would know...they're mine." He laughed again, only this time it was a light hearted simper and moved a strand of Naruto's hair out of his slender face. "Take him."

He needen't say anymore. With that, I took up the blondes arms and wrapped them around my shoulders as Shikamaru helped his still somnolent and resting form onto my back. His warmth heated it, no longer cold an abandoned.

I nodded my head in thanks and he quickly gave a nod back as I adjusted the heavier frame on my shoulders. We slaluted and we both took off, back into the night.

GAARA-KUN!

As long as Naruto lived in that apartement I had always been his neighbor. Dispite previous petty disputes we got along and our incinerating friendship blossomed somehow and somewhen. Why? I don't know. I guess that's the general effect Uzamaki Naruto had on most people.

So when his apartment burnt down...mine went with it. A flaming inferno was all that was left of the small "house", but even so I don't suppose that he took it harder than I did. With a shrug I was about to make a temporary home when a familiar green turtleneck ran up to me. "Gaara-chan!" I sighed. Lee.

He ran up to me and embraced with a small sigh of his own. "Gaara, I heard what happened! Are you alright?" putting hands on my shoulders he took himself off and examined me."Oh no, emotionally, wounds are harder to heal." Prying him off me I agreed and said I had to go. I don't why though..I could use his company right?

"Wait, Gaara!" He ran after me, persistantly. Running past the unnessary ambulances. "I know that...well, you have nowhere to go..so..." he blushed sort of. A blush only he could pull off. What's he gonna say?

"Y-youth...should not be wasted with sorrow...so, if you do have no place to stay, I'm alone too, so you could, er."

"Thanks."

"W-what?"

"Gaara of the desert. At your service, roomie?" He began shaking his hands back and forth. "No, no, no! You don't have to pay at all. The pleasure of your company covers the bill by far!"

I blushed and stared at the ground. He wants to take me in, just like that? "Please?" He asked. I nodded at the ground. "Yeah.."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Calm down." Lee.

NARUTO-CHAN!

I woke up to something extremely soft and pleasurable. I was at Shikamaru's right? Feeling the apulstery and soft sheets around me I realized it was silk. Pretty swanky for Shika. Then I remembered. My long lost home. A wave of crushing reality poured on me like a tidal wave of pain.

It's gone. Oh well, life goes on. I live and have few clothes, a residence and food. I'll make it. Opening my eyes I found out that this was indeed not Shikamaru's room or the Nara's residence. I was at an all too familiar home. Sasuke's. What happened? How'd I get here?

Leaning upwards I pulled the sheets off and hopped out of his abnormally large bed. I wobbled into the kitchen. It seemed yesterday had passed and now I was living with Sasuke?

"G'morning." I said half-cheerfully. Sasuke looked back from his pancake making and gave me a self seving "hn." It smelled wonderful in the large kitchen, the aroma of his home cooking was fantastic but he wasn't gonna hear it from me.

I sat on his chairs and yawned at the table. "Just cause I'm making pancakes, dobe, doesn't mean it's morning." Huh? What's he talking about? He pointed to a window, with a skillful flip of the skillet, tossing the cake into the air and landing back on the metal.

I turned my neck crookedly to see out the window, the sun setting and dissapearing into the trees that surrounded the Fort Knox like estate. "Wow, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Three days." He told me and got the final pancake onto a plate. They were perfectly rounded and nicely shaded.

"Where have you been sleeping and why am I here?"

"I've been sleeping next to you," Sasuke said, with bags under his eyes as he made his way to the table and sat down infront of me. "on the floor next to you anyway. I made my bed on the wood beside your spot. Your here because-"

He...didn't lay on the bed? "DUMMY!" I yelled at him, incredelous. "Why'd you do that? Is it me!" He shook his head and told me that he barely slept anyway. "Liar." His black eyes flashed with showing anger and his brow furrowed. "I. Am. Not. Lying. I slept on the floor because you roll! And usually it's only that particular side, so if you fell...I would catch you and I can't do that on the bed."

Thats when I noticed my forehead was bandaged. So that's why. The first night I must have fallen off the bed atleast twice.

"Now," He continued dryly, "I kidnapped you. No, not really, but if you lived at the Nara's it would have been temperary and Gaara already found a place to live permanetly. You...live here now."

I gawked at him. R-really? Sasuke...took me in? We met only like, 4 months ago and now I live here...with him. He's such a..good person!

"I can't Sas, I really couldn't impose, man. I'll find a new place. I'll live on my-"

"Shut up." He lowered his head. "This will not just do good...for me..but also...for you so...just don't fight it, okay?" He looked up at me with semi-pleading eyes. What a lonely boy. He...he really DOES care doesn't he? Always fucking looking out for me. I gave a light hearted grin.

"Ohh, Sasuke, thank you, thank you thank you!" I lept out of my seat rather weakly and wrapped my arms around him. He fumbled with my arms. "W-what are you doing? S-stop!" I planted a friendly kiss on his cheek. No one had ever loved me. Well, excluding my new friends. But he cares. He really cares!

Pushing me off with a frusterated blushSasuke composed himself. "Well, now that you know..I guess I should tell you the rules, eh?" Rules? Probably nothing I can't handle, right?

Holding up one finger he told me "Rule One."

"You will follow all of my rules."

Easy enough. I think.

"Rule two: You will eat the food I make when I make it."

Awesome, I thought, eagerly nodding my head. Free food.

"Rule three: As payment the I will give you jobs. Easy ones such as folding all of the clothes that come out of the laundry or doing the dishes. Since you have no money or place to go I suggest you don't argue and just do it."

Damn...I want to argue but he's got me cornered. He's right. What other choice do I have?

"Rule four: You will go with me when I run errands to moniter where you are."

That prick! "Who do you think you are? My mom?" I accidentally busrt out. Sasuke didn't lash back but raised an eyebrow. "No, I think I'm Sasuke. Just a little quality time, dobe. That's all. Atleast your lucky enough to have private plans...so be quiet." I did.

"Last rule. Rule five," He boomed in a quiet, yet authorative tone, "You are to have a curfew of 12:45 unless I'm with you." I couldn't hold back the yelling this time. "That's way too early! You strict bastard, teme! I'm sixteen!"

"I don't care if your 200! Your not gonna get hurt as long as I'm around, dobe, so if you try anything stupid, it won't be me with the consequences!" He yelled chest heaving as he sat back down from standing up in anger.

Something...some part wanted me to scream some more of how unfair it was but...the opposing side didn't let me. Sasuke raised a hand to cover his eyes as his elbows rested on the table.

"Look," He said softly, "Let's not get off to a rocky start. I think...I'm just concerned. I'm fucking tired of seeing things happen to you that are out of my control. Drowning, unconscience and hurt, now your house. Please, just let me...take care of you." I looked up at him. He seemed so stressed. My eyes wandered to a pack of his ciggarettes on the table and I offered him the packet. He thanked me, lit one, and took a drag.

Smog filled the room and he put it out wastefully in the ashtray considering second hand smoke. "Tomorrow, you have...things to do...not just with me. I'm-I'm gonna go to work and then we go on some shitty errands for you ok? It's to help you."

I nodded. Sasuke cares for me. I wonder, I thought as he got up to get the cakes for us...what's it like to wake up with Uchiha Sasuke...and know you won't have to get shooed off in the morning?  
---  
Me/Elliot: Hello! Ooh, bad news, it seems Sas, Laurena and I have been viewing scary movies and its kinda creepy now, all by my lonesome...Sasuke: Huh? Was that my cue?

Me/Elliot:...actually yes, yes it was.

Sasuke: Hn. If you were gonna get scared of them you shouldn't have watched them.

Me/Elliot: 0.o Asswipe. Its the adrenaline, NOT ME!

Sasuke: Adrenaline doesn't rent DVD's like Silence of the Lambs or When a Stranger Calls...

Me/Elliot: You tell them they have the wrong number! Huh? Huuuh?

Sasuke: ((cricket chirps)))

Me/Elliot: ((glomps)) SASUKE! Sleep with meeeee tonight!1 I'm so scared.

Sasuke: ((sigh)) If I must.

Me/Elliot: REALLY? ((didn't think that would actually work...))

Sasuke:HEEELLL...NO...

Me/Elliot: Fine...I tink I'm just gonna die off in that corner over there...


	13. Shinzohossa

wow...this story might be shorter than I thought possible...maybe not depending on how much filler chappies I have and reviews I get from "accidental" smut! ;D I need more Itachi though and I need more sex! bwawah. 

So what I'll do is add two to three more unplanned but just as tastey chappies, ne? good...oh, if u love itachi, which I know I and my friends do, I'm sorry but he's evil in this story. I'll be adding a ItaGaa or GaaIta story soon enough though to make up for his deliciously evilness! Boy...I really sounded damn faggetiy in this paragraph if no where else. T.T ((mallory got bit by a boobie for not reviewing, inside joke man, sorta)) LONGEST CHAPPIE YET!  
---

NARUTO-KUN!  
Naruto yawned a exaggerated yawn and yanked open his eyes to see nothing at all. It was pitch black. Jeeze, I did open my eyes, right? I thought stupidly. It seemed, I gathered, that it was still night judging from the moon peaking outside the open window.

God...it was so gorgeous. A beautiful and majestic son of a bitch. Funny way to describe that lunar masterpiece. Suddenly I felt something move against my leg. That was weird. My eyes fluttered open once more trying to adjust the darkness.

It was a very hot something, somehow it was erotic. But what was that thing? I adjusted my shoulder to feel a body move grumpily back onto my neck with a small irritated growl. An unknown blush made its way to my cheeks.

Was that...Sasuke? No, the toothfairy, why yes! It was Sasuke! He...was snuggling with me! Stupid teme, it was hot with him on here and gay, not to mention. I moved my shoulder again only this time I could feel his hot breath on my face. He was this close? His naked arm wrapped around my chest ((which was wrapped in a shirt mind you)) and went under my side.

"Sasuuuke! Get off!"

I tried to push him but then I felt something against my leg. It was naked. Know why? Because Sasuke told me he slept naked and he does...and he did. I forgot that.

My neck hairs rose. Was that what I thought it was? My mouth twitched. I gotta get out of here!

I attempted an escape out of the bed...to no avail. He tightened his grip on me hoisting himself up to nuzzle his nice warm chest against my arm and wrapped a leg over me. He was practically in humping position against the side of me! It's not as if I wasn't used to this. In my job, we get it all the time of course...but I didn't expect this coming from Uchiha Sasuke.

This was too weird.

"Mmm...Nar...agh..dobe.."

This was said very quietly you see so Naruto couldn't hear it at all. Suddenly, Sasuke moaned very loudly.

"Noo...please d-don't...Oka-san...augh..."

I looked at his face in the dark. His was a very pained expression. He was sleep talking and he sounded so scared. Uchiha? Scared? Why what's he upset about? "Sas..uke?"

"It...its not..its not my fault."

Not..his fault?

"Naruto!" He sat up in bed abruptly, sending the covers flying off but still on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke?'

"D-don't...leave me! I'm sorry, Naruto...I'm...sorr..sorry..." Sasuke fell to the bed again and promptly fell back to sleep after collapsing. I took the silk covers and scooched him over a couple inches with a shiver. He scared me...what's he so scared about?

"I won't leave you, Sas."

Rubbing the bandage on my head I supposed I'd have to prostitute tomorrow night. I should wrap an arm around him? Er..I guess...Hesitently I put a lazy arm over his shoulder. "I...I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at Lee silently from across the table at the Coffee Cartel...he sipped his black occasionally and smiled a proud, self confident grin that could be worn so nicely on his face.

"So...um...what were you saying?"

I asked as I sipped the green tea frappacino.Lee looked at me and replied ever so nonchalantly, "I'm going to ask Gaara-chan out!" I spit my tea in a tidal wave manner at his face, spewing the contents.

"YOUR WHA?"

He casually wiped his face as if it was only rain on his face and sighed. "I'm in love, Naruto-kun."

"Gaara-CHAN! CHAN?" I still hadn't gotton that far yet. He nodded, matter-of-factly. "B-but he...and you?" He nodded again, smile never leaving his face even in the harshest of conditions. Sparrows chirped in the distance and flew in a ballet on the wind of the wonderful, sun filled morning...or seemingly wonderful.

"It is a precious, precious gift, youth...and should be used sparingly and never wasted. Love isn't a waste right, Naruto?"

I airly nodded. "W-why?" A sputter was all I could manage. "Because, " He said looking into the distance, "He is...under that shell, a very caring and...loyal person that would do anything for his friends and loved ones. When he is with me..I don't know...there's just some thing about him."

Gaara is gonna say yes, I thought. Lucky bastard.

"So, how is your new life with Sasuke?"

I wondered. How is my new life? I guess its cool. Sasuke is pretty nice to me. I wonder why though. Why is he soooo nice? No one is that nice. He seems to treat everyone else pretty shitty. His attitude was pretty bad and he is...how do you say it? Socially inept? Yeah. That's it. I mean he's a good person...to me.

"I like it okay."

"Be careful."

"What?"

"Uchiha, just be careful with him."

I got mad. "Why?" Lee looked down, obviously embaressed.

"He has a brother...one that...you should be wary of." Lee wasn't gonna say anything else. I sighed. What did that mean? He has a brother? Why didn't Sasuke tell me? Is Lee even telling the truth? I took another sip of the drink, of course he is. He's Lee.

Gaara walked over calmly from behind Lee's metallic forest green chairs, and put a pale hand on Lee's shoulder. A blush snuck onto his cheeks.

"Lets go, Lee." Lee nodded quickly.

"G-got to go, Naruto-kun!" I nodded also, and waved a quick goodbye. Jeeze, they are so lucky. Gaara has no idea...and Lee has found the person of his dreams. I sighed. I should feel so happy for them...but why does my heart hurt a little? It doesn't ever hurt. Why now? Am I jealous...for their fortune? Suddenly, the Porche drove up.

Sasuke stuck his head out. "You coming, dobe?" He asked, carelessly sipping his cigarette. Nodding, I grabbed the rest of my drink and headed towards the passanger seat with glee. "Hey man, what took ya so long?" Sasuke looked at me with bored lids that almost resembled a two toed sloth, "Bad day." It sounded so deadly I didn't ask anymore. Konoha streets passed in a soft blur of colors that made one feel at home. It was a great feeling. And yet, I thought as I stuck my head out the window, I feel like I'm cheating Sas.

With the prostitution and such. My week of break is over tonight. I've got to go out while Sasuke sleeps. I sighed, he called me with a soft, husky voice that drowned my senses. "You alright?" I gave a sure smile. "You bet."

SASUKE-CHAN!

When he smiles like that...he's...I'm not sure whether its genuine grin or a genuine fake. We were at the supermarket now...if he's gonna live here...might as well accomadate him, right? He looked around as he's never been in a place like this either and turned his head this way and that, so enthusiastic that I had taken him here. Its just a fucking store, right?

"So what are we here f- nevermind." I asked him what he wanted carelessly. "Huh? Aren't you gonna buy what you-"

"No, You live with me now...so...we buy what you like." He blushed a little and frowned. "Right right." We picked up a small red basket and began walking down a few aisles. He scanned the area and lept over to a box of nothing but corn syrup and sugar. "Can we get these? Please?" I nodded, how could I say no? He gave the Uzamaki signature move...the puppy eyes. After a few more "ooh howabout this" and "this too!"'s we ran into Hyugga Hinata.

"Oh, H-hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her and smiled, a true fucking genuine smile at that. It lit up the store more than any light fixture would ever. Hinata was older than Naruto and was only 17 but was turning 18 she told us, cheerfully-ish. She smiled a warm smile, which people seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Why was that? Even people at the office looked at me and just grinned.

Why?

"Oh..I have..er...some news." She said steadily leaning on a shelf of Cambles soup cans. "I'm..um..I'm.." She grabbed her stomach and patted it just as Kiba came behind her from one of the aisles and wrapped his arms around her small white overcoat. "She's pregnat with my boy!" He said, beaming at us. Hinata furiously blushed.

When did this happen? First she was making moves on the dobe and now she's pregnat? She didn't really look the part, I thought skanning her body. Kiba noticed this and frowned.

"When I say she's a looker, I meant only for me. So.." Hinata looked back up at him, "Please kiba-chan, be nice."Kiba frowned and got slightly flustered grumbling about one thing or another. Naruto once again wrapped a hand round my shoulder with a small smirk. Family? Pft.

Then my jaw embaressingly dropped. It was with a horrorstriken realization that I comprehended what I did. Dobe. I have given you that nickname. Shit. I'm getting so attached. I gave Naruto a nickname...a fucking petname. They sweatdropped, asking if I was ok. Of..course I was. I am an Uchiha, I thought composing myself. If composing yourself meant fighting the urge to kindly tell Kiba to keep his dick where it belongs then I did fantastically.

"We believe,"Kiba said, directing the conversation towards a happy looking blonde, "That teenage pregnacy may be rough but...I wanna start our clan early. She's gonna be a beautiful mom for the pups-er-kids...I mean kid..s." I couldn't feel Naruto take his arm off my shoulder. It did become colder though.

Hinata shut her eyes, "I'll meet you in the breakfast aisle..Kiba." He shook his head, and unwrapped himself from the brunette, rather abashedly waving with his awkward smile. "I..wanna thank you..N-naruto and you too..Sasuke." With a small stagger she leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek and went over to the stupid boy and kissed him on the lips. Naruto took this greatfully and kissed her back. "Good luck..Hinata." But she took off slowly into the direction Kiba went into.

I touched my cheek...Looking at Naruto, I could see him touching his cheek with a dazed look on his face. "T-that...was weird." He said in a contemplative manner. I frowned. "Yeah." He looked at me quizically and I turned on my heels, slinging the full basket over my neck, intent on finding the cash register before we ran into any other boyfriends with overactive peniuses and old crushes getting pregnat with overactive mouths who kiss my-

"Sasuke, wait up!" I threw him an uncaring glance and went back to striding towards the counter, he fought to make it to my side, feverishly. "What's your sudden problem, Teme? On your period?"

"You kissed her back."

"Hm?"

"You heard what I said, Naruto, you kissed her back."

The blonde stopped in his tracks. "S'cuse me? I can kiss whomever I want and I didn't really kiss her anyhow so-" Then his trouble making blue eyes illuminated with realization. "Your jealous." He said mockingly poking my heaving black shirted chest.

"No, no I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Are-"

"I'm not fucking jealous." I told him, inching very close to his face. He backed up slightly but his eyes never left mine for a second. Brave, but stupid. But...what could I do anyhow? I asked myself, my nose twitched in anger. I couldn't...hurt him worth shit. Backing up we went to the register in silence...no one has control over me like that. No, I thought, It's not control but it's pretty damn near it. I won't be controlled, to prove it...I'll get laid when the dobe's asleep, I decided, paying for the sugared foods.

NARUTO-CHAN!

The moon wasn't as generous tonight as it was last night. I stared off into the darker night sky with a gentle sigh, it was carried off with the breeze that also held and blanketed the twinkeling stars. Sasuke didn't talk as much as he did last night, good.

Making sure he was asleep I tiptoed out of the bed and got my winter prostitute clothes on. It was equipped with long black boots to keep my legs warm. Still, male's were never that showy anyhow. Unfortuately, I still had to conceal the clothes so Sas didn't find them, which I felt guilty about, under two well hidden floorboards.

Sasuke didn't bat a single long eyelash as I put the racy street ware on and slipped onto the open window sill. Before leaping out into the night, I looked back sadly. He looks so serene when he sleeps, much better than daytime, I thought, producing a doppleganger. I almost wish...I could lie there with him. His chest DOES look rather inviting. No, I thought, no it doesn't. And so I left onto the hooker street, hopping buildings quieter than good ol' St. Nick and doging insomiacs and late sleeping children with wandering eyes.

I hate this life. Why continue to do this when I have Sas to rely on? No, that's not the right word. I can't rely on him forever, I have to just...make some money too. With a small tap I landed on the ghetto streets of far West Konoha, deep out of the suburbs and in the rejected towns that should be spit up with it's filth.

A few street lights blinked and I sighed, saying "hey" to my whore friends.They nodded. No sooner than I came, only twenty minutes after a familiar pale hand reached my shoulder. It was Itachi, no doubt about it. He turned me around and put a hand on my tight fitting chest shirt. "Welcome back, Kitsune." Itachi said this unactivated sharigan eyes, I frowned. "All out, onisan?"

"Very much so." He wrapped a pretty arm around me and we walked to the nearest hotel, they proceded to give me dirty looks from the inside but I suppose they were used to it. The usual customers, they must have suspected. Itachi wrapped his arm tighter around me as I shivered. I knew him best but in the same way barely at all. I guess he was the type that could kill you without a second thought or even a twinge of remorse. Why was I thinking that? Simply because it was true.

SASUKE-CHAN!

While walking in through the whore house it seemed it was midnight, I've been in here for hours and left Naruto to sleep with a flesh and blood doppleganger. Hopefully he didn't figure it out, if he was asleep he wouldn't. The bartender walked up to me.

"What can I do ya for?"

He was a pale young boy with his stomach showing and a wild grin on his face, his black hair looked very light for some reason or another and one sleeve was longer than the other. I shrugged.

"Jade elephant."

He nodded with that smile on his face and set to work. "After this," He said, matter of factly, shaking the drink, "Wanna fuck me?"

I frowned, leaning back, taken back by his forwardness. "Um...what?"

"Our selection is kinda sucky...hee hee...tonight so why not me?" He said, laying an arm on the table. I looked at his body, his face...no, his smile was somewhat familiar. "Whatever." He smirked. "Great."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my mind, like something bad has happened. It was an omen of some sort. "Hisui."

"Hm?" He asked, handing me the alcohol. "What happened to her?"

"I dunno...she hasn't shown up in while." He looked bored for a moment and then the boy helped himself to a sip of my drink and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded, downing the rest of my rum.

NARUTO-CHAN!

Itachi shut the door softly and began removing his coat. What a night...I wonder if Sasuke noticed my doppleganger? If he did I was dead meat because of that damn curfew. Looking back at Itachi I could see he was already naked. "Woah, you got ready fast." He started to take off my shirt and went into kiss me. "No, I don't...mm...wanna kiss toni-"

"You will do whatever I pay you for." I nodded, quickly, he scared me when he was like this. Maybe he had a bad day or something. Pouting, I went to walk over to the desk where my jacket was. My pills were in there and I didn't do a job without them.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my..p-pills?"

"No, your not."

"Shit, Itachi, I am TOO!"

His hands dug into my pants and began pumping my erection. He gets undressed first on purpose because he gets straight to the point...What Itachi wants..he gets.

I unconsciensly moaned and jerked as he began undressing me. I had no idea he was so fast. Itachi undid his hair and pushed me on the bed. We both were naked and could see only oblivion and the pale moon; nothing more than the slihouttes of eachother. He licked and bit my lips and stroked my body with icy fingers, pulling on my leash.

Tears welled in my eyes as I realized I was not sedated. "Wait-No, Itachi...sama." His covetous hands traveled my body as I felt his own erction on my stomach. He was so angry...he was never this rough. "Please...Itachi, stop!"

"Your a fuck...act like it." The tears spilled. "B-but..Itachi.." He licked them away as is tounge wandered on my cheeks. Suddenly I felt his hard on penetrate me. "Ahh!"

He didn't wait for me to get used to him or this...this was new to me. It hurt so bad. Tears really streamed this time. He leaned down perfectly and licked them away again as I wrapped my arms around his tall figure. I spilled onto him but he only laughed and shot his load inside me. With every thrust he made I cried out louder than the last before. The brunette hit my spot again and again. With one hand he stoked me and the other tugged on my leash, pulling my neck.

Itachi never moaned once but remained completly silent except for the occasional "fuu fuu.." My nails dug into his back and he husked a smaller chuckle. "Call...my...name."

I shook my head in his neck. As if saying "fine then." he gave a final hard thrust inside me. I cried out and leaned back from the tension. He pulled himself out and went to change back into his clothes as if he had only been taking a gentle swim, but instead went into the bathroom. It was so tiring. I was ready to pass out. Good thing I didn't, God know what would've happened.

Itachi came back and averted his eyes from my tired gaze. My eyes traveled to the desk, a small sum of cash took place on the spot. It was hardly worth it. This part was always awkward anyway. Picking up my clothes, he handed them to me with a grunt, poorly translated into "Here."

"Thanks,"

"Lets take a shower." He muttered. It was very quiet. I nodded, to weak to argue or do anything else. Plus Sas would know everything if I didn't...so we went in and I did everything I could to keep my tired self from getting a boner from his hot body.

However, no matter how tired I was, how can anyone keep from getting turned on when they even see Itachi? I stood, back facing him and he was behind me but I could almost sense his hands itching to stroke me from the beads of water peppering my skin.

I sighed. Here...we go again...turning behind me was the most handsome person ever, but...Sasuke...I wanted to cry again...I felt so dirty...so ashamed. Itachi cupped my face and began kissing my lips as he thrusted into me on the shower floor.

SASUKE-KUN...

I climbed into bed after taking a short shower, feeling very satisfied and at the same time disgusted with myself. Feeling more dirty than a motel floor in the red light district even though I had scrubbed my skin so hard to remove the essence of foreign bodies on mine. It had turned a few spots red. Naruto was behind me with a small frown on his face. Almost as if he was pouting and I released my doppleganger with a quiet "poof" It dissapeared and I took its place in my rightful spot.

I could...always rely on Naruto. I stroked his head and moved a stand from his pouting face. I almost...wanted to...kis-but before I knew it, I was asleep, naked again and more tired than I've ever been before.

NARUTO-CHAN!

The moon did hardly anything to guide me back to the house. I almost hit the wood beside the window at least three times. Finally making it to the right one, I stepped onto the sill and saw a sleeping Sasuke, he had halfway kicked his covers off, only revealing a gently rising and falling chest. I sighed and made my way back to bed, removing my clothes and pulling up the boxers.

"Shit."

How is it that he remains so clean? I'm unworthy to even stay in the same house. I thought as the doppleganger dissinagrated and I collapsed onto Sasuke's sheets. I...was...so filthy. A trecerous tear ran down my cheek once more. Itachi didn't mean to...but he helped me realize that I really was nothing but a whore. It wasn't his fault. I forgave him already.

I'm sure..that Sasuke won't mind...

Scooching closer to him I laid my head on his white, muscled torso that was perfectly facing the ceiling and wrapped an arm around him. My head was so comfortable on him..I thought as one tear landed on where his heart would be.

"...Sasuke..."  
---  
((Sorry if you got confused. What happened was that BOTH Naruto and Sasuke had created dopplegangers and left at seperate times and came back at seperate times. So at one point, for a while the dopplegangers were the only ones in Sas's bed.))

Me/Elliot: Man o man, that was close! They were even in the same establishment!

Sasuke: I hate you.

Me/Elliot: Oh, no worries, Itachi-kun, everything will work out between-

Sasuke: You called me Itachi.

Me/Elliot: I called you what?

Sasuke: Itachi...

Me/Elliot: No, I didn't.

((out of nowhere Dark (from DNAngel) steals Elliot))

Dark: Now, we got this priceless work of art, daisuke! ((flaps into the night))

Me/Elliot: Dammit, Sasuke help me! ((IM NOT ART XP!))

Sasuke: Serves you right. You didn't listen to the warning note anyhow.


	14. Shishu no konton

Haha, The other day I was sitting at the computer innocently and discovered I had a nosebleed, and I mean a BIG nosebleed. So, I got a tissue and my sister came in and started laughing at me and pointed at the screen. That's when I discovered the picture I was looking at was an especially hot one...of L ((from deathnote)) and...I found this...rather ironic, no? 

HERES THE DEAL: 5 inches is NOT the average size. If thats what was told to you than you were bamboozled by a guy with a small one who was obviously trying to make himself feel better. Think of it this way: 10 inches would be Titanic. ((you'll understand later))  
---

SASUKE-CHAN!  
I grudgingly woke up to the chipper voice of my hyperactive room-mate chatting up a storm with someone else and most likely either producing moutains of phone bills or something else of the like. It came from the kitchen but always echoed off the huge walls and ceilings, desperate to show their existance.

I scratched my stomach and a cool wind greeted me as I looked around the room for something to cover myself up, as the covers were thrown off. I grabbed a pair of holey boxer shorts and slipped them on. His voice rang off the walls and into my ears like a treat for the hearing. Naruto could be very easily described like a leech, only more, much more...handsome.

The blond, once he liked you, would stick to you and he literally grew on you. The only way to pry him off was a lot of effort but in the end would leave you a parting gift of visable scars, physically and emotionally. Except for the blood sucking perhaps, I mentally added while walking down the corridor. I mean, before I knew it, days passed like seconds and weeks passed minutes, months passing like hours. It had already been 4 months since he moved in with me and we became...closer.

I don't know if he thought the same.Even still, before I even met him...I hated him. Maybe it wasn't worth wasting my energy on the hating but, somehow, I did. It must have been because he was so loud and happy all the time. Why? He had no reason to be. He wasn't very well liked at the time. He was called names and completly abandoned. But...he was alive, a voice pleasently piped as I silently stepped into the kitchen. I might as well have been hovering because my steps weren't heard or percived by ear.

"Dobe."

The little kitsune jumped about a good 2 feet and slunk into the chair. "Wha!"

He screamed. His eyes grew and shrank to regular size, Naruto was already clad in day clothes and kneeled on a chair next to the phone. Covering the mouthpiece he rudely whispered, "Go away, I'm talking to Iru-chan."

I frowned. Nobody says "go away" to me, not EVEN the dobe. There are some things that you just can't get away with. I reached over the sink, grabbed my cell phone, turning it on test vibrate, and promptly dropped it into Naruto's lap where it landed on his penis.

"OAH!" He moaned/screamed and tossed it into the air where I skillfully caught it.

"I-I'll see you then Iru-chan! B-bye!" He hung it up in rage.

"What the hell, Sasuke! Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing the chair back, he grabbed my shoulders after much streching and looked into my face. I stared back into his boredly, although I did enjoy his chest on mine. "Asswipe." He muttered. I threw him the signature Uchiha smirk of triumph, my desired effect on him had proved true. He didn't know this of course.

After he let go of my shoulders, thoughts invaded my mind like storm troopers.

DEEP WITHIN THE HELL WHOLE SASUKE'S MIND:

SAS 1: Uh-oh...I think Sasuke might be getting horny again...its that damned blond.

SAS 4: I'm not horny!

SAS 3: Oh, not you! The real Sas!

SAS 2: What should we do? Block out the thoughts? Their invading again and the bar on the door won't hold much longer!

SAS 1: Calm down, Sas 2, if we win, consienceness will rule over sex but all we can do is rerstrain him until Naruto lea-

SAS 2: IM NOT HORNY! DAMMIT!

SASUKE-KUN?

I let him go, unharmed for some reason or another and the thoughts left my mind momentarily. "I'm gonna go talk with Iruka-sensei! He says its constructive conversation." I blinked at him monotinously. Naruto seemed so excited over talking. Doesn't he realize its the same thing that girls do?

I nodded and the dobe gave me a salute. "Well..." He said giving me a smile, "I'll be back at 2:10, kay? I'm off!" I gave a few uncaring blinks and waved as he walked out the door and left. A broad grin that simply screamed pervertedness led me to the bathroom.

I stared at the Sasuke back at me. I saw hurt, I saw sex, I saw lies, I saw needs, I saw...all the bad qualities. I needed someone to point out the good ones because they weren't there to my eyes.

Then I got an idea and began to change...physically. My onyx hair grew into blond spikes, my eyes enlarged and distorted into blue pearls, my body shrunk, tanned and my outifit became orange in smiply a puff of smoke. I became Naruto. The grin, now foxlike, remained as I shut the door.

"Oh, Sasuke, your so handsome. Not only that your smart and buff and-" Jeeze, this was pathetic. I need real complaments from real blonde's. God.

I wonder...I thought as I began to unzip my shirt, what the dobe looks like under all his clothes? Wait...Why spoil...forget it...its too much fun too not spoil.Ripping off the clothes like a snake sheds it's skin, I tore them ruthlessly and tossed it to the floor. Hmm...he's so tan, I thought stroking my,er his, chest. How? Why is he tan everywhere?

I purred as I began stroking other places and took notice of his dick. Ah, yes. It had to be atleast seven and a half inches. Or more maybe. I grinned. To bad I couldn't reach with my mouth. Then...a horrible thought entered. You have to have sex some time soon! With anyone with a penis seven and a half inches long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow...I entered asmall storeand was in line for buying a container of lube...maybe a few containers of lube. How on earth did I get here? I wondered, vaguely. A few girls looked at me and what I was buying and giggled. God dammit. This was stupid.

The counter man rung me up and grinned, shooting me a wink. I scowled and left with the lubes after slapping down the cash without caring for the change. How embaressing. That's the last time I do that. ((A.N: How wrong you are, Sas.))

NARUTO-CHAN!  
Today was rather fun...but I knew it wouldn't last long...I would've even liked to see Sasuke at his work but I guess not. Iruka seemed toworry about me, insecently.I told him I'd be fine.

When I came homeSasuke wasn't here, but I found bits and pieces of my uniform torn and ripped to ribbons. I shrugged it off, maybe after a quick and easy D-ranked mission with Kiba I would have to go prositituting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba looked at me with malice. "Wha'd I do?"

"DON'T. PRESSURE. YOURSELF!" He screamed, getting close to my quivering face. I poked his nose. "Don't pressure YOURSELF! YOUR THE ONE WITH THE BABY!"

"NO! WRONG! HINATA IS!"

I leaned back, wrapping my arms behind my head. "Yeah, yeah, same diff. Just be good." I said as we walked pass some random trees. Birds whistled in the distance with off key pitches, stinging the ears. Kiba popped a rock, carelessly into the direction of the noise. I cringed.

"Yeah, well...good luck to ya man." With that he left. I wondered why. I left too, to Sasuke's mansion, got my clothes and went to the regular club...St. Randy's, Itachi promised me that this would be his last time for a while. I didn't care, soon things like this became a routine for me and I was less satisfied with kissing. I popped the sedatives into my mouth with ease and walked into the upstairs where I knew that Itachi would be waiting for me with open...legs.

No, I remembered, I must stay mentally virgin. I've got to remain clean for my husband! I thought, clenching my fists. My future...husband...I thought as each time he thrusted into me.

SASUKE-CHAN! T.T

I sighed and clicked the TV on, the news channel revealing itself to me. The comfortable leather sunk into the cold spots of my body. I wasn't paying attention. That is...until I heard, "A local school girl who was missing was found today, unfortunatly dead from an STD." The Japanese man frowned, "Her name was Iwamoto Hisui and-"

My stare traveled to the television with cold, shaking eyes. They precieved her face. She...died. I frowned and clenched my fist...she just didn't use condums...or get tested or...I felt tears brim my eyes but immedietly wiped them before they had a chance to spill. Maybe they weren't tears at all. Just friendly reminders. I've...got to get out of here.

Grabbing my leather coat I slammed the door, leaving the ruthless, unforgiving television on. Children looked on, asking their mothers what that scary black rush was. The parents told them that they needed to eat and were halucinating, ushering them inside. But I was running more and more and the families knew better then to tell them it was Uchiha Sasuke with issues again.

I headed to the nearest club in a rush. Always...whenever I was upset...I ran...I ran. I don't know where to most times. Just the wind in my face and theunconventionalfact that I knew no one on earth could catch me soothed my mind and body for a short period of time.

"Run, run little brother, and cling to life..."

I shook my head. I ran to the club this time. My hand grabbed my heart...it wasn't love...it was sorrow. I hate life.

So the club was called St. Randy's, eh? I thought, bitterly as a neon sign proclaimed the smut. I sighed a sigh that couldn't be heard whispered past my lips and slipped passed a few unexperienced body gaurds with ease. It seemed that the whole place was teeming teenagers, no doubt also under-aged. Life was crumbling underneth my feet. The leather heated my body immedietly, mixed in with other feelings of heat.

I climbed upstairs without an appointment as more lights blinked around me, mad that they hadn't given me a concussion yet. What was I hoping to accomplish with this act of random, unheard of Uchiha stupidity? I asked my body as I grabbed an unusually unlocked doorknob.

It was cold in my hand. it soooReally cold. Why...was freezing? I pulled my hand off of it. Bad omen. Something inside me told me not to open it. It was that small voice again. Only it was crying out, so very loudly. But determination gripped me with mad and uncooling rage. No matter how cold it was or how much it burned on my hand, I gripped it also.

A couple gaurds looked at me and began pointing, I wasn't supposed to be up here. Well...here goes nothing. I tightened my hold on it, and pushed it open with cold and dauntless bravery...bravery...or a cowardly act.

"uhm...huh..huh.." My hand quivered on the doorknob and released it with a soft drop. My eyes enlarged and shrank, my heart stopped and I felt dead. Everything that had grownanew insideme, whithered and died like a plant in autumn or the icy birth of winter.

Itachi thrust into Naruto with a fierness that couldn't be matched, Naruto clawed his back and opened glazed eyes, turning his head to the side. H-he didn't notice me. I didn't take in anything else. Suddenly, he stopped thrusting and threw me a gaze...it was the Uchiha signature smirk playing on his lips...andmurder on mine. I don't know if I screamed or not. He began thrusting harder,Naruto was in more pain than before.

I looked down and saw a pale hand gripping a kunai thathad piercedsomeone else'shand. Who's? Mine. I pulled it out and felt pain. Blood squirted out of my wound and I took off. The stairs fell behind me as I ran past the gaurds and people...how long did I run? Where? I was in abandoned town when the gravel rushed up to greet me.  
---  
Me/Elliot: God, does it seems that ninja's always seem to have stare offs with eachother?

Sasuke: No...we don't...

Me/Elliot: But I'd so be like "Your gonna need those eyes if you wanna fight me, man!" And with that I'd punch out his staring eyes, man! Punch 'em out!

Sasuke: I told you that we don't..

Me/Elliot: And doesn't Orochimaru have mental orgasms, like every second?

Sasuke: What's that have to do with-

Me/Elliot: And what about the Cartoon Network episode of Naruto this Saturday ((Jun 24.kakashi performing the sealing of the curse on sas)) of you? You looked so fucking hot panting with your shirt all off and-

Sasuke: SHUUUUUTT UP! ((performs chidori))

Me/Elliot: ((twitches))

Sasuke: We just want to say we won't write a new chappie w/o 5 reviews or more set to it, dammit.


	15. Takai tokoro

**Soapbox:** ((yawn)) g'morning. went on a rampage again...broke computer desk. dammit. well, i saw my dad today too. know what? it sucks. Reviews don't. I like em. very much. Its like I have a live diary...well, u don't come here to do that so on goes the story. but...i love ya guys...thanks so much. Now...for the first time in 14 chappies...the disclaimer sign and such. :O 

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke is a ninja with a part time job as the owner of a movie producing company who runs into reluctant prostitute/ninja, Naruto! They discover they both go to eachother's Shinobi Highchool and Naruto decides to pull Sasuke out of his black shell. Together they both go through ninja excercizes, fieldtrips, birthdays, and the red light district. But as they slowly fall for eachother they must dodge the obsticles such as sake, nightclubs, vengence, and other boys and girls.

**Warnings:** The following is a test, not an actual bitch slap-This story contains cussing, homosexuals, anal intercourse, drugs, and some hidden political issues-If this had been an actual bitch slap you would've felt the following: ((Itachi's hand))

**Pairings:** What you came here for- SasuNaru and GaaLee, slight ItaNaru

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the damn thing, this would be no fanfiction. Thanks much.

---

Sasuke clutched his aching head in a pain that could go unmatched for miles. His scream echoed throughout the world. Gravel dug into his legs, but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything. He was numb with pain.

SASUKE-CHAN!

Why did it hurt so much? I mean, I had it coming, right? I cheated on him too! But...he didn't cheat...I did. I cheated on my own feelings. Naruto was poor...a voice tried to console me. He still is and he had NO house! How was he supposed to live?

My heart hurt now more than ever, it vibrated in my chest like an earth quake. I grabbed it in pain.

I screamed again. It echoed through the empty city. How cleche, I thought. It began to rain. Clouds slowly invaded the sky above, as the pellets of water dropped onto me and peppered my pale, shivering skin. Something inside me broke. I felt it shatter from my mind to my toes. My feet shivered too. My shoes had burned off while running. I must have been running for a while...I thought quietly, trying to think sanely.

Naruto...I want to play with your blonde hair, have it wrapped around my finger, I want to put my hand around your waist. I need to hold your hand, I want to kiss everywhere. I want to see your eyes again.

The kunai quivered in my hand. He...loves my brother? No..."NOOO! AUGHHH!" I leaned forward and clutched it in the pouring rain, sitting, becoming wet. The sky wept tears I ran out of.

I...he...looks cute...when he sleeps...his hair...it smells...entoxicating...he fits in my arms like it was meant to be. He smiles...into my fucking soul. Naruto looks so cute when he argues...the way...his head falls on my shoulder or arm around my neck. I...why?

"WHYYY! WHY? I...I!" Words abandoned my tounge. I couldn't speak. I would do things again and again for him if it made him smile. I would give him everything I had to be near him. I would feel the need to go on living if I knew that...he was gonna be there...waiting for me. Every damn day. I'd give up my world for his comfort.

If...he loves Itachi...I'd have no chance. I don't...I tightened my grip around the knife and looked at my already bleeding palm.

I raised the blade in the air...as raindrops passed through like rush hour. The cigarettes fell out of my pocket and onto the floor.

Naruto...

The blade raised past my head.

I don't know if you know this, dobe, but...

I opened my palm and held out my shaking wrist.

It seems...you've made an effect on me, mentally, physically, and emotionally...and...

The blade began it's graceful decent...

If you love Itachi...I gotta go...because I couldn't live. Why?

The lethal weapon grazed one wrist and then the other in one, quick, nearly painless, swipe of skin...Blood poured out of the fresh wounds like a waterfall.

Because...I...I think I l-love you...Were my last thoughts before my mind plunged itself into utter darkness, my body...it plunged into a crimson sea of expressed, definate, suicidal emotions.

A tear grazed his blood bathed cheek as he slept...was it rain?

NARUTO-CHAN!

I sighed on the rooftop. It was late at night. Atleast nine thirty. I checked my watch again with distress. Where ARE you, Sasuke? The sun was already down and the moon took its rightful place in the sky. I had no need to go in...I wouldn't turn into a werewolf or anything. My heart sank. He never came home this late.

I decided to go in anywayand fold the laundry or practice a few jutsu's. Maybe after the fucking phone calls were returned, it would take my mind off of him. What was with me lately anyhow? Hopping of the rooftop and through his window, I stared off at the unmade bed of ours and tore my gaze away, walking into the kitchen.

Stupid Teme, he was probably drinking, smoking or having fun of some sort, I thought, goodnaturedly folding his boxers. I looked at the tattered pair. They were a faded black. My fingers wrapped around the folds.

I need to call again, and Idialed Shikamaru's number on Sasuke's phone.

"Shika?"

"Ne?"

"Sasuke hasn't come home yet man, he's really late!"

"Don't worry, honey, he'll be home soon."

"He won't pick up his phone and he never stays out this late without telling me!"

"I told you not to worry man, he's an Uchiha, dumbass. I'm mean how old is he?"

"16."

"Then Sasuke can take care of himself, stupid."

"No...wrong! He can't."

I heard a fizzle or a crackle on the other line which means Shikamaru gave his signature sigh. A sure sign he thought something was troublesome.

"What do you want me to do, Uzamaki-chan?"

"What's this? A semi formal, semi familiar pet name? This means your seriously giving in?"

"...Yeah...I'll be there in a few minutes." I nodded even though Nara-chan couldn't see me and I hung up. Click.

I sighed again...now all I had to do was wait. Taking some of the leftovers of the meal of BBQ chiken on a stick with bell peppers, pinapples, and other vegetables, I stuck it in the microwave and made another attempt at Sasuke's number.

It rang once. It rang twice. It rang thrice. It rang a fourth time. "Hi..."

"Sasu-"

"You've reached Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not here right now but-"

"Leave a message after the beep!" I recorded that part with him.

"Naruto! Cut it-"

Then it ended...I hung up, dissapointed to get the answering machine, and with a heavy heart and busyied myself by dialing more numbers, only to be answered and told that 'for the fourth time they have definetly NOT seen Sasuke' while munching on the chicken. The doorbell rang with a "ding dong, ding dong...ding dong, DIIING DOOOONG!" I skillfully tossed the scalped stick, once abundant, into the trash and answered the hulking door with the phone to my ear.

"Hey Shika,"

He walked in with a familiar "hn." and sat down on the couch with a small "hmm" next to the neatly folded laundry. "Any sign?" I shook my head and glanced at the clock. It was already 10:22. I didn't trust this at all. Sasuke would never be out without calling, without me no matter what age. The phone was set back on the counter.

"Let's go look for him."

I turned to Shikamaru. He had a most stoic expression on his face that bore a striking resemlance to Sasuke's. I frowned and gave him a small "yeah."

We stepped outside and I closed the door behind me. It was really pouring. Buckets of water were being just dumped from the skies, which were black.My mouthfrowned under the dry stoop.

Shikamaru's face half hidden in the shadows bore a creepy silence on me. "I'll look East. You will look West and we'll meet at the Ino's flower's in one hour. Got it?"

I nodded, feeling determined. "Hai." He nodded back and took off in the directon opposite me. In a puff of smoke I was gone...I don't know how long I was searching. My feet thudded against the ground and at the same time it sounded light. Dirt had no time to be disturbed because I was running so quickly in the direction I believed I HAD to find him. Why? Because he was my best friend.

Air tossed my locks in its current of fast moving paritcles as I glanced from side to side every once in a while during mid-stream incase I missed something. "Sasuke!" I called. "SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled a little louder, straining my lungs. Dammit. I had to find him. No matter what.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and during my strides I skillfully answered it. "'Lo?"

"I found 'im." I stopped dead in my tracks nearly falling face first. I did in a puddle of water with a splash and still clung to the phone like it was my first born. "Where!"

"He's over at the abandoned town just outside the village." Came Shika's voice..it was shakey and somewhat unsettled though. I could hear it in the vibartions. "Ok...w-what's the matter? Are...a-are you happy?"

"Dammit, Naruto. Just...J-just hurry." With that pleasent reminder came a dial tone because I still held the phone to my ear in awe. Something was definetly wrong. Nara Shikamaru was never unsettled like this. I stuck the cell in my pocket and took off like a torpedo in the rainy air. My lungs cried out for oxygen, but I was being selfish and would let them have none until I got to Sasuke.

No, not Sasuke! My heart wrenched. What could possibly have happened to make him dissappear like this? Somehow...I did and didn't want to know. Passing the city limits with blinding speed and raced to a very far off green speck through the clouds of fog.

Nara-chan got closer, and closer and clo-I fell over again. Collapsing into another puddle. It wasn't from clumsyness. It was from shock. I saw...blood. Everywhere. On Shikamaru, on the ground, on S-Sas...sas.."SASUKE!" I ran towards him and kneeled beside his limp, white, figure. His wrists were red with blood but had been bandaged white from the cloth of Shika's shirt. Immediatly, I knew what happened.

No...no, no, no. I screamed with anger. Rage boiled inside me like a snake pit or a culdron of fierce anxiety.

"AGHHH! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID SASUKE! YOU IDIOT! AGH! NO! "

I pounded my fists on the ground, splashing red blood everywhere. "Whatta bout your goal?" Shikamaru looked at me and begged me to calm down, telling me he was barely...but still alive as his head leaned on Sasuke's whiter than normal chest. I didn't hear him very well.

The blood was still fresh. If that was true, we didn't have much time. Shikamaru lifted him gingerly in his arms and took off in blinding speed most likely to the nearest hospital of some nature. No, he was gonna get Tsunade-sama. Sama? Oh, screw it. I gulped the tears away. Oh, Sasuke...you complete fool and I took off after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked at me with worry filled brown eyes and sighed, heaving her bosom. She laid a delicate hand on his cheek. "Uchiha, what the hell?" She asked him quietly, piteously. The hokage recieved no anwer back.

Sasuke was getting full metical treatment from many medical nins attending to every need that had to be filled. Constantly by his side. He was now in a large white, hospital bed in the room next to the official Hokage Office with IV's and charts coming out every which way. He was a poor mess.

She turned to me and gave a glance at Shikamaru.

"He...made an attempt at suicide...but didn't cut deeply enough. Most likely if he makes it he will have to be hospitalized for a couple weeks depending on how quickly he recovers." She paused and pressed fingers against her temples in acirular motion. "I'm transferring him as much chakra as humanly possible right now to keep him alive. Knowing an Uchiha, as much as he wants to quit, his body won't let him whether or not his emotion's say otherwise. "

We nodded shakily. "Keep this quiet, ok? If he recovers he probably won't want this going around, right?" She gave a fake, light hearted chuckle and sighed again. "If" I wondered. "If he survives"  
---  
Me/Elliot: Welcome to heaven. ((flaps around))

Sasuke: This is hell, isn't it?

Me/Elliot: Nope, wrong, sorry for making you die.

Sasuke: 1) It IS hell. 2) I didn't die YET.

Me/Elliot: Forgive me everyone! I love you very much! ((pokes Sas with pitchfork))

Sasuke: If you wanna see how well off I get, feed us with your emails of love. Gimmie summa your chakra too, dammit.

Me/Elliot: Oh, this is interesting, dija know NO Japanese word starts with the letter L. Hohoho! How Iron-

Sasuke: ((Stabs Elliot with pitchfork))


	16. Gunso kankaku

**SOAPBOX**: Kay, to the people who were worried I was gonna kill off Sasuke. Sorry! I had a small urge to because I would get endless reviews...but I was worried of the content of sed reviews so I changed my mind. Plus, I had a another larger urge to leave a cliffie but I didn't lucky buttmunchers. Who wants to see an opera with me? Its gonna be...tight ;/

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke is a ninja with a part time job as the owner of a movie producing company who runs into reluctant prostitute/ninja, Naruto! They discover they both go to eachother's Shinobi Highchool and Naruto decides to pull Sasuke out of his black shell. Together they both go through ninja excercizes, fieldtrips, birthdays, and the red light district. But as they slowly fall for eachother they must dodge the obsticles such as sake, nightclubs, vengence, and other boys and girls.

**Warnings:** The following is a test, not an actual bitch slap-This story contains cussing, homosexuals, anal intercourse, drugs, and some hidden political issues-If this had been an actual bitch slap you would've felt the following: ((Itachi's hand))

**Pairings:** What you came here for- SasuNaru and GaaLee, slight ItaNaru

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the damn thing, this would be no fanfiction. Thanks much.

---

NARUTO-CHAN!

I rubbed my chin and brought the cold glass to my thirsty lips once more. The hospital was a cold, white emporium of the ill. My body nor my mind was ill, unless you counted a broken heart ill, than yes, I was one of the sickest patients. I was drinking nothing but straight up gin for more than four hours, between breaks of course, sitting next to Sasuke on his bed.

I wasn't drunk...yet. We'll soon fix that, I thought, staring into his closed eyes and took another gulp. The plastic seating of the chair rubbed against my back as I closed my eyes too, sleepily. S-stupid Sasuke. I never drank. Maybe I had a few alcoholic beverages here and there to fix my emotions but never were they this strong.

My gaze turned to the pack of cigarettes found beside his mangled body the night we recovered him...which was about one week ago today. Typical Monte Carlo. Wasn't that a car? I grabbed them and began to feel the drinks effect on me already.

They crunched beneath my fingers. Pulling one out and lighting it, even though it was prohibited, I stuck the cancer stick inbetween my lips.

"See that, Sasuke?" My legs moved the chair loudly against the fake tile as I got close to his face. Fumes accending past his head. "I'm...smoking your shit! Know why?" I asked brusquely.

"Cause...cause you fucking fucked up, that's why!"

I didn't notice but that's when I began to pound on his bedside, hitting it, collapsing beside it, still pummeling it with all the energy I had. Tears began their mad dash down my face, when the nurse grabbed my shoulders and put out the cigarette that had dropped next to me. "That's enough." She said softly, leaning down and rubbing my tense neck.

"You've been here a long time. Let's take you home."

"No."

"But-"

"I don't think so. I'm...I'm gonna...I'll be sober. Promise. Figgy, lemme just-"

"My names not-"

I drunkily picked myself up and staggered against her shoulder. "I...I need to...I need to be with him, man." My gin bottle, almost empty, looked oh so inviting. I lusted for it. Her eyes were brown, a sad cocoa color. "Chocolate fig?"

"W-what?"

"Please. I have to stay...I need to stay with him." I wondered how I would look to another person at this point. "Oh...of-of course." With a few clacks of protest from her pump like shoes, she left and closed the door. I turned to the chair and the gin. A very sloppy grin plastered itself on my face as my weak legs gave way under the pressure of me into the furniture. Sleep, against my will, came quickly and painfully.

SASUKE-CHAN! ((More exclamation points than usual))

My tightly closed eye lids opened like an old door with a desperate need for oiled hinges. It was my throbbing head that caused more problems though. It was a mind ache, heart ache, and wrist ache. Blackness left as I looked around an immediate white room, that blinded the senses. Offensive to every one, yes including taste. I'm sure it would taste of unsampled Windex.

I blinked several times to calm the bright color down. It had been a strange dream vacation. That's kind of what being awake is. Isn't it? Just a break between naps.

My muscles refuesed to move, I made a futile attempt to open the palm of my closed hand which was followed by a laberinth of IV's. Searing pain shot up my arm. Ok, we can't exactly move our wounded hands just yet, I thought tiredly.

My head reclined again. I lived. I survived a hollow and delusive attempt at kidnapping myself, stealing my life from Naruto. How could I do that? I wanted to kill myself for trying to kill myself. Dammit. I don't fucking deserve that dobe. I'm a coward. A penius-less coward.

My head wearily turned to the side. Slowly, very slowly. I had time. I had all the time in the world. Or did I? Time would eventually run out for me, it almost did. Inch by inch, my neck creaked sidways. Then I was turned. I stared like a gawking and ravenous hawk at what beheld my gaze. A blonde idiot who probably saved me...and ended me. He reclined, sloppishly in a plastic covered chair, bottle in hand, legs sticking out.

Naruto. The word tasted of ramen. Any kind that tasted best. The word rolled off your tounge like a tidal wave or the purr of a content feline. The word was best said as if it was the adverb and/or subject that described everything and was the best in the all dictionaries, which, mind you, it was.

HE was a banquet for the senses. Despite the strong smell of alcohol on his sleeping and even breath. Despite the growing bags planted under his eyes, which probably lost it's deep blue luster and sense of adventure momentarily, he was still beautiful. The clothes he wore were baggy and hole filled, moth eaten. Hair tosseled and a faded gold.

Two tears made their way down my cheeks. Only two...wet...salty emotions. I rubbed my face in the pillow, hoping they would vanish. What a fool, making me...I haven't cried in ages. I sighed and turned my head back to the ceiling. What a plain, white, flat ceiling. I've never taken notice to ceilings really, not until this one.

That's when I decided to look around the room, which was nicer company than the roof. It appeared that they moved a garden into the small area, balloons, stuffed animals and printing paper folded into halves. GET. WELL. SOON. I sighed again. Its depressing message was on every bear, red balloon, and carved into every stationary with blue crayola.

Musta come from Konoha, I thought wearily. My side was warmer than the others. My eyes turned to a small velvet, chocolate colored dog plushie on one side of me and the other was comforted by a small velvet, lime green frog plushie. Our plushies.

That's when a nurse convienently appeared through the door with vampiric steps. I didn't even notice that she came in, but she bustled over and stood beside me with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Uchiha-kun, you're awake. Great. He didn't w-"

"N-no...he did not wake me...leave him. Leave me."

"Uchi-"

"Please...just go."

With a defeated nod she made her exit. I turned once again towards Naruto. His face was a comfort all his own. I looked at him. Truly looked at him. No...matter who you love...No matter what you do...I...will always, always...love you.

I love you so much.

Sleep met me with an appeasing ease.

NARUTO-CHAN!

I woke up to a still sleeping Uchiha, hair covered his face slightly. I scooched closer and moved it. His face was cold to my hands a little bit. Letting my hand linger for a second, I decided to obtain,haha, obtain,some hospital food. So, I got up, removed my hand and turned back towards his head. It wasn't in the same position it was in last time. Sasuke's head had moved.

A fatigued smile came quickly on my lips. Letting myself be allowed one last glance at his figure, I grabbed the door handle and floated out the door and into the most certainly not abandoned halls of the Konoha infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stuck some tasteless fries in my mouth. Salt stung my lips as I stared at Shika who shoved something unidentified into his mouth. We both ate silently at the Konoha Infirmary Cafeteria. Surprisingly this food didn't taste like ass. It was well served and cleanly. Unfortunatly, some were ironically bad for you in the long run.

I wiped my hands on the napkin and told Shikamaru that he should go home and get some sleep. He gave me a puzzled look, that made it seem that he was analyzing something.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"No. Not me."

"Yes. Yes you."

"You've been here longer than I have, Naruto! You're the one that HAS to go home and get some sleep!" He was shushed by a few random people behind us.

"Until Sasuke comes home, I have no home to go back and get some sleep AT!" I hissed in a pathetic whisper. Shikamaru frowned, grabbed one of my fries and ate it timidly.

"Your so stubborn. Will you not learn that if you don't relax you'll end up like him?"

"No. I won't."

He gave an exausted sigh that signaled defeat, pushing his tray away from him. I grabbed some of his food off the plastic and looked at him wearily from across the table. Shikamaru had bigger bags under his eyes than I did. I knew for a fact that he hadn't slept in days since we found Sasuke. His hair, usually in a ponytail, was undone and taunt.

"I'm...I'm not gonna move out, so thanks for the offer, Nara." I said, determindly staring into his black eyes. "I won't give in or up on Sasuke. He didn't give up on me...you covered the expenses, so thank you. Thank you so much...But...I need to believe in him, dammit."

Shikamaru's small eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Like a butterfly emerging from its cuckoon, he gave a small smile that spread across his face, exausted. His eyes peered into my soul. Shikamaru.

SASUKE-CHAN!

I opened my eyes for the second time in my life. Yes. My whole life because it was now a new one. Or a used one that was returned and bought again. This was due to the iron will of a small sixteen year-old, Konohagakure ninja, who had even not known it was my birthday he missed so many months ago.

The door creaked open, I hope it wasn't that nurse. It wasn't. It was the dobe, who had tiredly closed the door and retired once again to the chair beside me with his eyes tightly shut. My heart rose and decended in the next instant. How was I gonna explain, if need be, that I ended my life because I was scared? I had died in vain. It sunk in finally...I DIED.

Naruto settled and opened his luster lost eyes, just as anticipated. "S-Sas...Sasuke?" I frowned. Nod. Very slow nod.

He jumped and wrapped his arms around me in one quick motion, which was extremely risky considering I just had a gentle brush with death. Hesitently, I tried to raise an arm. No good.

His presence was impending, it signaled care and worry at first sight. The blond hugged me close. His hair fell on mine. "Your alive! I'm so happy! I knew you would be but...it was..." I embraced the embrace. Warmth. He let go. No warmth. His eyes were no longer brimming with tears but leaked with them, happily.

He sat once again in his chair with a squeak and smiled a weak smile through his incesant water works. "Sasuke." I nodded again slowly, weakly. Moving felt like fire but it was all I could do. I wiggled a finger. God...it hurt like hell. It felt like hell. He watched me move, slightly fasinated. Steadily, I began raising myself and leaned on an elbow.

"C-come 'ere."

"Huh? O-of course, what?"

I leaned in and so did he, close to me, I felt his breathing. I prepared myself mentally for pain as I wondered whether this was madness. All of the sudden, I threw the bandaged, unleaned arm over his shoulder bringing him closer to me.

"..Naruto..."

"Wha..wha?"

He didn't make any movements, as stiff as he was. I huffed and bit back a growl, threatening to penetrate my lips. It hurt so bad. I felt like I was engulfed in flames. "Sasuke! Y-you can't! It's too soon!"

"No."

He stiffened under my own embrace, even though even if I wanted to move my arm, I could not. Naruto struggled and layed the arm back on the bad, placing me back on the bed. "No, Sasuke, no!"

I tried to lean in but he backed up too quickly, nearly toppling the chairs over. "Why?" I asked him wearily. "Why?"

Naruto bit his lip and shook his head, he seemed so panicked all the sudden. "I won't, Sasuke!" My nigrescent eyes followed him sadly as the Uzamaki boy lept past chairs, gifts, and food trays. Where...is he going? "N-Nar.."

But I couldn't finish. He wouldn't let me. Naruto jumped out the open hospital window and down to the rooftops only feet below. I sighed. This will be a bother. I won't let him...get...away.

Injured or not...I was a ninja. I uncovered myself weakly and with an inhuman speed, I painfully lept out of bed skillfully, ran with blinding speed and an inpentrable ego.

My only thought was Naruto as I escalated out the window, the portal to my dobe.

---  
Me/Elliot: My first cliffie in a while. Damn, its good to be back.

Sasuke: Where did you go? And why did you come back?

Me/Elliot: ((ignores)) Did anyone notice that Peewee Herman was coming back to TV on my birthday? July tenth man?

Sasuke: Why did YOU notice?

Me/Elliot: BECAUSE I watch Adult Swim. I used to watch that show all the time when I was a kid, you know.

Sasuke: No you didn't, not Adult Swim.

Me/Elliot: I know that! I was talking of Peewee's Playhouse.

Sasuke: Didn't he rape boys?

Me/Elliot: ((long, awkward silence)) Way to put a damper on fucking things, Sas. Nice goin.


	17. Dare demoii

**Soapbox:** Yo. Got my Ultamite Ninja game. I love the combos. There's basically only a bunch of zero's and jumping but I really love kicking ass. Does wonders for one's self esteem. Cept when one's Oma ((grandmother)) nags at you for not putting the "damn clothes away for the hundreth time" T.T ((tansoku))

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke is a ninja with a part time job as the owner of a movie producing company who runs into reluctant prostitute/ninja, Naruto! They discover they both go to eachother's Shinobi Highschool and Naruto decides to pull Sasuke out of his black shell. Together they both go through ninja excercizes, fieldtrips, birthdays, and the red light district. But as they slowly fall for eachother they must dodge the obsticles such as sake, nightclubs, vengence, and other boys and girls.

We just gonna skip everything else? I mean, who read all that? why would you turn back now at the, what, 16th chappie? sheesh.

---

SASUKE-KUN!

Wind blew up my hospital dress as I floated down the window with much excrutiating pain. A few lucky bystanders on the streets below probably got a good look at my dick. I winced in pain. Where did I get this energy? I couldn't move my fingers a few minutes ago. My feet can move though. Ah...that's right. I only cut my wrists. Duh. It still hurt like hell.

My feet thudded against the cold concrete of the roof tops when I saw an orange speck in my direction, infront of me only a few yards off. My heart throbbed. Naruto! With another painfull burst of speed, I accelerated. Actually, with each step I took, an urge to collapse consumed my body. Each pressing of my foot shot pain through my whole being.

Despite the current hell, I thought wearily, I need to speak with you, dobe! My black hair which was gracefully riding the wind, along with the steadily slipping bandages on my arms.

"...N-Naru...Naruto!" I called raspily. I bellowed his name louder and he looked behind, agahst.

"GOOD GOD! SASUKE!"

I huffed and puffed, only one thought kept me going from here. I was catching up. Normally my stamina would have run out but I felt numb suddenly. It was amazing! I could feel nothing! A parched laugh, dry and cruel, escaped my lips and rode the wind.

Naruto continued trying to run away from me because he...knew I was gaining on him. The rooftop was ending. It stopped just feet ahead. He looked behind his back and smirked at the oncoming gap between the two buildings. "He'll stop here!" Naruto would think about me.

You think having to jump a fifteen foot gap will stop me, Naruto-chan?

He hurdled the gap gracefully and landed with a "thoomp" on the opposite side. Exhaling, My legs spread and I lept over the jump, nearly plummeting to my own death. It was kind of a funny scene to someone else, I thought, absently. Two men, one in a hospital gown, scaling buildings and the other in hot pursuit? Haha.

"OK, I won't give up on...you, dobe." I yelled at him, meer yards away from me. His legs were going insane. Where did he learn to run like that? For some reason, I felt the need to activate my sharigan. Maybe mental attack or something.

"Just leave me alone, TEME! PLEASE!" I wouldn't listen, in a matter of 2 minutes exactly, I was sprinting along his side. He gaped and then took on a look of complete sorrow. What? Why the fuck was he sad? Naruto looked at me while we were running and unconsiencly plunging over gaps inbetween steel constructions, to cry?

Then I felt something flutter past my arm. What was that? I looked back to see the very soft, now crimson, long strips of bandage, flew away, off my arm. Oh shit.

NARUTO-CHAN!

"Stupid Sasuke! Don't push yourself for me! You just got out of-"

"I don't give a damn, Naruto! Don't write me off..." Then, Sasuke, one of the two Uchiha's left, collapsed onto the pavement of a not so soft builing roofs. He skidded past smoke pipes with his beautiful face and scraped his hands at a poor attempt to stop. "Augh."

"S-SASUKE!" I screamed and ran back to his limp figure. He struggled to get up, leaning on more cuts and bleeding wrists. OMYGOD! THEY OPENED BACK UP! Tears poured from my face like a faucet.

His raven colored hair clouded his eyes. "T-told you...I'd catch up.."He muttered as I knealed next to him. I grabbed his arm to pull his body into a standing postion.

"I can stand for myself." So...I let him go. He did. Not very composed, but he did. He rubbed his arm and let out an exausted sigh. I looked at him. He was a mess. How did a nin...like him commit suicide...and then after being hospitalized for only a week...catch up to a muscled, healthy nin like me? I can't stand it. He..I thought as he wiped off his gown and some dirt from the roof...I have to tell him. Here and now.

"Sasuke!" I cried. He looked up, still exhaling rapidly. "I...I know what...you saw. And...I couldn't stand it! My job...I quit it. I was a prostitute, Sasuke! A whore! It was MY JOB to get fucked! Do you realize what a horrible person I am?"

FLASHBACK, DUDE!

I headed for St. Randi's where I knew Shino would be. This was it. I should have done it long ago but up till now I never realized that I should have quit my whole job entirely. My sandles clicked against the pavement and I pushed drunken souls off my shoulder. Creeping past the body gaurds I walked over to the counter and sat down at the bar.

Despite it being day, the club was still crowded and lit as if it was 1 AM. Blazing rainbows danced about my chest and face.

"Night train."

Dammit. Just the person I'd hope I would find. "Shino." He looked at me through his Western '60's specs and began mixing my drink. Gin again.

"Shino," I told him softly, " I need to tell you something man. " He looked up at me from behind the bar, but said nothing as the lights blinked around his features. "What's that?" I twiddled my thumbs against the freshly clean bar table and sighed, running a hand through the front of my bangs.

"This is gonna be hard to say, depending on how lenient you are and how much you value my life, but...I know you heard what happened to Sasuke." The brunette looked at me strangly, almost sadly. "It's been going around this whole whorehouse. How? I dunno. But I'm not dumb,Shino." I continued, determindly. (( A.N: not that much anyway))

"Sasuke got fucked here, didn't he?"

Shino sighed and handed me my gin with a small huff of disappointment. "More than once." I wasn't shockedhing to stop it before it . He was out late sometimes or I didn't see for him for an hour or two or three but he always called in the middle. We both cheated eachother and did not stop before got too late. Why didn't I ever run into him?

"Naruto. Your fire-"

"I quit, Shino." Shino stood with his mouth open and I promptly closed it. He might have had something to say, but I did too and it wouldn't be as life changing as this, most likely.

"I know I need the cash. But this isn't the right way to get it, man," I said, slurping my alcohol. "I shouldn't be even drinking this shit. Good shit! But still." I added, hastily.

Shino smiled slightly and then put a frown on his face as he handed a customer another martini. "I mean, Sas is in the hospital now and he took care of me right?" Shino nodded quickly. "S-so now...It's my turn to take care of him. I...I really, really like Sasuke!"

He took off his glasses and began polishing the lenses on his tie. I frowned, squinting my eyes and leaning over the bar counter to see his eyes. No good. Too dark. "Kuso!" I cursed.

"My work here...is done." He mumbled absently. Work? Shino...what else did you..."Thank you, Naruto." And with that, he left to the opposite side of the bar. "W-wait, Shino!" He only escaped to tending drunken teenagers like a counsler for the ages. Literally.

PRESENT TIMES, MAN!

((play background music: Sadness and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda from the hit Anime, Naruto)) He looked at me with sorrow. Typical Sasuke. Face nuetral and seemingly all knowing. Tears came again. Like an old friend with nothing to give for invading your time. I sobbed out, "I...I quit it for you, you know. After...you commited suicide. I know I should have stopped when I started living with you but...I HATE relying on other people to take care of me."

He got out of the crouched position and began dabbing at his wounds. "I've always taken care of myself, so it was unusual to depend on you...I wanted to take you out too and pay for you too! Like you did with me!" I wiped my nose with my shirt. "And you know what? It-It sofelt good to hear you say, 'Thank you, Naruto. I owe you one.'" I cried harder, like a baby.

I finally snapped. All the emotions I kept pent up inside me had burst from within my heart somewhere. He looked at me pitifully, bitterly smiling beneath the deep grey clouds above us.

"Shut up. It's not all about you, dumbass. I...did just as bad if not worse. Commiting suicide was...a horrible mistake to say the least. And...I have to because..." He grabbed his gown where his heart was. "...I'm sort of running out of breath here." Sasuke chuckled dryly. I frowned at him. Why was he acting like it was all too easy?

"I...told you already, didn't I?" He asked me, I wiped one eye. "Let me...take care of you. I don't care what you used to do! I DON'T CARE! It's nothing to be proud of, sure, but absolutly nothing...could get in my way." Shivering, I grabbed my arms. Againt the gathered clouds let out the reason they were here. It began to rain...sprinkeling turned into pure rain. I sighed. How typical of the author.

Sasuke...you made me feel like I wasn't just cheap skin. His frail locks fluttered in the passing breeze. My body was nothing but amusement and yet you made me feel...worth something. Every day you spent with me...even if it was just as friends...was definetly meaningful. Sasuke grunted and struggled over to me. He was so pale now that I saw him up close, right next to my face. His steps were so uneven. Why is he even moving!

Sasuke wrapped his frail arms around my torso. "Wh-wha? Sasuke..what are you doing? This is so unlike you!"

Why is he acting like this? I don't get it! I really don't. He had to have found out I was a demon by now, plus I am used goods! I fucked for cash! Why is he acting like this! Why oh why! I just don't...understand him.

"Naruto?" The hunky nin asked, with his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist, "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"F-figured out what?" Huh? Whats that on my hip? It's all wet...cold. I peered over his arm. Blood? BLOOD! SASUKE'S BLOOD! Red blood leaked from his vains like a sink. I felt my self well up again. Dammit.

"Oh, shit! Your wounds reopened! Please Sas-"

"You haven't figured out...that I..." He leaned in, closer and closer to my face. What does this mean! Is he joking? Is he gonna be that mean? To expose me or something?

"WAIT! HOLD ON SASUKE!" I pushed him off my shivering rain soaked body. His gown was almost showing through. I blushed.

"I..I guess you know I'm gay..." I said grudgingly, "but a girl has to bare your child! I-I'm a guy so..." He frowned. "Baka." Sasuke muttered, lifting his shirt all the way up. "Me too." WHAAAT? WHAT THE HELL? "S-Sasuke!" I hid my eyes. He probably had a triumphant look on his face. Like hell I need to see that, too! It's just too fucking much. I lowered my arm timidly, he had put down his gown.

"Naruto.."

"But Sasuke-"

"Mattaku no baka! Fuck it! UZAMAKI NARUTO! Ever since I first met you, I knew there was something about you...I had a need to fill...and you did! Before I run out of breath again...I have to tell you something!"

He threw an arm across his chest as if to grab a shuriken or something from the side. Rain peppered his skin.

"I...am fucking...in love with you, Naruto!"

W...what?

"Nothing you could ever say or do will change that! Ever!"

Wind blew across his face, blowing his wet bangs perfectly in the breeze. "So..." Suddenly his face looks so pale. My gaze traveled to his arms. OH SHIT! BLOOD EVERYWHERE! "take...that..." and then...he fainted. Sasuke dropped to his knees and landed on his side, in a puddle. THIS SEEMS TOO FAMILIAR! "Dammit! STUPID SASUKE! NOT AGAIN!" I ran over to him in a daze and put his head in my lap.

"AH, CRAP! I got you, Sasuke! You can count on me, or even bleed on me! Just please stay alive!" I begged as I pulled him onto my back. Water dripped on his scowling face.Wait...Sasuke did...this for me too. In the rain and everything. I sat him on the ground and took off my shirt, holding it gently in my hands. Just as he did when I drowned.

_"Howabout you come with me and you can clean up at my place."_

_"You...((hick)) taste delicious."_

I wrapped the shirt around his torso.

_"But...You almost drowned. Just do it ok?"_

_"I'm just returning the favor, ne?"_

_"YOU'LL GET YOURS, SASUKE! YOU'LL GET IT!"_

Picking up his more clothed body, I slung him gently onto my back.

_"Who do you think you are? My mom?"_

_"I'm not fucking jealous."_

_"AGHHH! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID SASUKE! YOU IDIOT! AGH! NO! "_

Sasuke...I thought bitterly..all the times you cared for me. Now...It's my turn. Rain trickled on my chest as I scaled the rooftops once more back to the hospital.

Uchiha Sasuke...I love you..too.

---  
Me/Elliot: Ow! I got a paper cut today and it really hurt. Much like getting one right between one of your pinky toes.

Sasuke: Well forget any of your wise ideas, idiot.

Me/Elliot: Are you kidding me? Get me a friken bandaid you sexy piece of sh-

Sasuke: ((punches poor author)) Now. I want some hard core monkey sex with Naruto right now!

Me/Elliot: ((cringes)) I'm so sorry! But that won't happen for a few more-

Sasuke: Now, bitch!

Me/Elliot: God. When you say that, it's so hot.

Sasuke: No time to get disctracted. Do I have to write my own sex scene?

Me/Elliot: Tha'd be nice but no...sorry, no. Now, I've got a handicap though, my poor abused finger.

Sasuke: ((unnessacarily and out of characteristically sobs. whew.)) Almost done! We got about...4 chapters let maybe. T.T ((I wish it would never end!))

Me/Elliot: Hentaisha! You just like theway you two end up, all the damn time!


	18. Au hitogoto ni

FMA-lover16: thanks alot! its much appreciated. i will, i will. i was wondering if i should've gone on haitus on the last chppie for so little reviews but..i just couldn't let u guys down...so remember, you readers keep the story running...not me.

Soapbox: Yeah, so give yourselves a round of applause, ladies and...gents. ((claps hysterically at computer screen)) that's tender. that's real tender. T.T

---

I woke up to random noises of the pathetic and sorrowful sounds of the news channel. It was a screaming Japanese woman reporting none too cheerful sounds.

I felt my toes move. I didn't want to open my eyes though. For fear of what I would or wouldn't find with me. If I was in the hospital...who put me here and why? What would I say? To make matters worse, if Naruto WAS here...what emotion am I supposed to feel. Joy? If he was gone...regret? I sighed. The decions were all too troublesome. Really they were.

Am I thinking too much on this? I wondered suddenly, popping open one onyx colored eye. I mean, fuck, what am I? A girl? No...No, I'm in love. I never did get Naruto's answer back, I thought, looking to the side with the ever faithful eye. Cause I fainted. Damn. Now what?

In the background, I heard a zipping. Like...a zipping of pants. Naruto? Maybe...this won't be a great reunion hello, but...I kinda wanna see him...Now...all I gotta do is get my muscles to move. Why the sudden...idea? I picked up a very sore arm with much difficulty and tossed the blanket over my legs, towards the end of the bed. Was it worth it? I shuddered with pain.

Next I gotta sit up. Not that hard right? Well, I thought, trying to keep my mind off the excruiating stinging in my arms, if Naruto didn't say anything or I fainted before he could or after he did then we aren't officially a couple. Not yet. My legs swung over the bedside and I hopped off, hoping the person pissing could go for just a little bit longer.

The bathroom was only steps away, using my signature steps, I creaked over and peeked behind the door. It WAS Naruto! He was still here! A very miniscule smile crept onto my lips as I went behind him, silently and saw it. YES! I SAW IT! Thank god, haven't got any fucking action in forever!

Images of Naruto doing things he would shudder of even thinking of doing, invaded my mind like the sun that just began rising over my window. It had to be atleast five, I thought sneaking back when I saw him zip up his pants and put away the fun. In moments I looked like I was asleep again as I tucked myself in bed. He won't ever-shit. My gaze traveled to a large bulge in the bed near the area where my groin would be. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

If he see's that while I'm asleep, I won't hear the end of it! I supressed a sigh and composed myself. Calm down, you're an Uchiha. Just turn to the side and he will not notice a thing! Just you, napping. I gritted my teeth and turned to the side. There. Good. I smirked, nothing I can't handle.

He came out of the bathroom so I shut my eyes and played possum.

NARUTO-CHAN!  
I came in his room to sit by Sasuke's bed for a couple of hours. It was five twenty seven and this was usually the time that I came in. He looked so wistless while he slept. Like a little kid, exausted his energy and taking the nap perscribed by mom.

Sasuke had his mouth open...only a little. His hair tumbled over his eyes in a tired manner. It had done this a thousand times. His eyebrows were tilted up slightly, giving a worry appearence. Quite a cute dispostion actually. I got the urge. A urge, really. Horomones, you know. Not to hump or anything sexual like that...one a little more timid but still something I wouldn't do if Sasuke was awake.

So, deciding not to spare any of the few urges I got, I lifted up the blanket covering his chest and peered in, leaning forward in my chair. He was still in his gown. A new one though. A clean and not bloody gown. The last one was literally crimson because he bled so much. I thought Sasuke was gonna die on me, again.

Towards the end of the gown, cause he wasn't lying towards the ceiling but in my general chair direction where if you turned to the left, oen could see the sunrise, was a steadily smaller bulge. Wonder what that is? JEEZE! Izzat what I think-Sasuke gets horny even in his sleep? I tsked and didn't wanna supress an urge again. This one wasn't horny at all! Promise!

Sasuke's chest was soft as I scooched him over a little bit, making some room for me. I climbed in beside him and leaned my back against his torso. God...it was as perfectly sculpted as I remember it to be. The hospital bed wasn't theconair matresstypes but who could complain?

"To fight the urge of snuggling with you...is one that's hard to resist, Sas." I mumbled. I knew he couldn't hear me, that way was better anyhow. Smiling was the best medicine for me these days...I didn't have to much to smile about for a while. Sasuke made those extra muscles get to work. It couldn't be any other way. He made the sunrise and the rainfall.

Those weren't typo's. Rainfall and sunrise were words that described our romance. Our couple months had made my life so much more bareable. A grin was brought to my face. "Y'know...despite it all...I'm so glad...that you spilled coffee on me." were my last words before I fell asleep.

SASUKE-KUN.  
A blush crept to my cheeks. Naruto never really made the moves on me before. It was the other way around all the time. I was the hormonal one. Not him. I leaned over his face and heard a faint, reassuring, even breath. It was a lullabye.

Good. He was asleep, I thought, judging from the fast paced drool. Cautiously, an arm made its way around the dobe's chest. I sighed. If there was a moment, that could never end, this one would be it.

"Konohagakure's rooftops, or even its streets have never seen a stranger chase scene with it's oddly dressed pair of ninja's. You miss!" The reporter called to a woman with her child on the news channel.

"Did happen to see the scene?"

"Yes, I did."

"I did, too!" The boy piped behind his mother's legs. The strikingly terrifying reporter bent down and put the mike in the child's face.

"You did, did you?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

"Can you tell us?"

"Well, there was a guy wearing a dress and then the other...the other guy wearing regular clothes jumped rooftops like this-((jumps))- and momma...momma said that..."

"Yes?"

"Keep this secret, kay?" The reporter said she wouldn't tell a soul. "Momma...said that the ladies dress guy had a nice dic-"

"-tionary! He had a dictionary with him!" The mom said, hunkering down, and covering her inquisitive boy's mouth. "That's not what you said, momma."

"This reporter has heard enough!"

I laughed dryly, but at the same time, quietly. I know, lady. I know, I thought petting Naruto's blonde locks. But..I'm afraid...someone has already stolen my heart. I won't be getting it back for some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had left awhile ago. Itwas a little lonely now. Still, I could get regular visits form employees or fangirls but they wereshooed by nurses. I was that desperate for some company. I extended my arm to the side, grabbing a packet of cigarettes and shoved one into my mouth. Now to get some maids. I pressed a red button on the side of my bed and a small buzz rang though my room.

To my surprise, Tsunade bustled in, boobs always moving in the direction she wasn't. Even to a gay man, they were somewhat appealing. Desirable in a sick way.

"What does a guy have to do to get some fire?"

"Bad things. Suicide, maybe." She replied tartly, helping herself to Naruto's chair. I growled. "Not catholic. Can I borrow a lighter?" She took one out of her back pocket and lit the stick inches from my face, unresponsibly setting my lungs a cinder, to a hosipitalized teen, no less. She smiled. "You look happy? Someone I know?"

"What?"

"You. look. happy. I can see it in your eyes, despite the bleak black appearence, I see sheer joy of some nature." The hokage said, absently. I mumbled and decided to readjust my arm.

"Who's the lucky boy?"

I took a long drag. "Isn't it a bit early in the morning...to be thinking of something so frivilous?"

"Isn't a bit early in the morning...to be smoking something so deadly?" Bitch. She manageed to crawl so far under my skin, I could talk to her of everything. I didn't mind so much the friendly conversation or the health benefits of her relieving mental stress for me about once a week. It was one of the many, many weights that vanquished off my relied on shoulders.

"I dunno." I thought, biting the cancer stick between my molars. I was kinda stuck in the middle. Do people who don't like eachother climb onto shared hospital beds after keeping gaurd for hours on end? Well...I thought, logically, say...someone I don't give a flying shit about...Tenten for example. If I climbed onto her bed and snuggled with her...would that mean that I liked her? Yes. Yes it would. Eww...perish the thought, I shivered. Who climbs into people's beds if they don't like sed person? Perverts. I am most certainly not a perv...but...still.

So...Naruto likes me? Maybe he's just very friendly.

She grinned. "Oi, when you come out of the hospital...don't be stupid. Fight me." I nodded and blew some smoke in her face, casually teasing the godaime. She swiped the air and said to me, "You're out tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I. Hate. Life. I frowned, resting my chin on my hand. Those three words could sum up the past five days of current hell. Hell comes with complamentary: Avoidance, cooled horomones, silence and space. Tons and tons of bed space. It shouldn't be like this. I felt like tearing my eyes out.

I had slept less, ate less, smuted less and smoked more. I lost atleast tens pounds. My pshyche searched for the cause/s of this depression in the nin class, while mymindhad set up a fort Knox against useful information I already knew. For now, my sole concern was the reason for the decline in my health. An unhealthy ninja was like a two hundred pound laptop. Useless. I sighed into my hand and inched closer to my dobe, unnoticed.

I was always unoticed by him lately. Why? I have no clue. Did I do something? Was it my breath? No...Why the fuck was Naruto avoiding me subtly? Even on the bed he slept so far away from my touch.

I guess we haven't really talked at all about my confession. I mean he hasn't said a word. It's as if it never happened! Which pisses me off. There is NO way, that uransunkatchi forgot. It's not extremely obvious avoidance, but to an Uchiha, the sign was like getting hit in the head by a fifty foot long meteorite, which would be hard to miss. I glanced at him and at the board, occasionally nodding at whoever was teaching us verbal ninjutsu's.

What do I need to do to get him to...is...that's it! My declinde in health was caused by the anxiety Naruto put in me! I raised my head off my palm, causing him to look at me and smile slightly, turning back to the board. I gritted my teeth. I need a plan. One subtle but deadly.

NARUTO-CHAN!  
Lee and Gaara held hands long before any incidents happened between Sasuke and I. How long, exactly? I'm...not sure. I guess I can't say I'm not jealous. I mean, honestly who wouldn't want the hands of your loved one prancing about your body? I sighed dreamily as the couple slurped from their shared strawberry, love colored milkshake in a clear, tall, glass cup. How friken cliche was that, man? I mean, c'mon, a milkshake ?

Gaara smirked, "What's up, Naruto?" I sighed again against the bar section of the diner. It wasn't really even a bar, actually. It was a small resturaunt within Konoha that seemed to be family owned and worse yet, the 1950's American Western themed. Yeah, pretty bad. For some reason, I suppose that the atmosphere appealed the teenage crowd, I guess.Tons of people were here every friday though, and it just so happened to be that day. Lee, who sat next to Gaara, leaned over and looked at me.

"You seem rather...out of it? Right, Gaara-chan?" Gaara nodded, solumnly. "I dunno, guys." I said sobbishly.

I guess...I would do pretty much anything for Sasuke! I always knew I would, I suppose I was just a little startled. Was he kidding me, trying to make me feel bad? I felt like it was real! I kinda...want it to be. I want...love too.

"I mean, about the whole...Sasuke thing...I don't have any clue what to do about it! It's like...one minute he's horny...the next...he's all...d-demure! WTF! Y'know what I mean?"

They shook their heads, slowly. "Dammit. You guys are no help at all!"

"You know what's the really weird part?"

Again, a head shake.

"It's a big turn on, it's-"

"Ambrosial?"

"What?"

"Delectable, tantalizing...yummy?" Lee offered. I nodded, understanding. The waiter came up form behind the bar. He wasn't very bright looking, I thought scowling an Uchiha scowl. "That'll be 1,718.93 yen please." His pimples could hitch-hike.

"What? For milkshakes? Robbers." Gaara patted my hand away from my pocket and said that he'd take care of it. I smiled. He had changed a little, since he started dating Lee. It brought warmth to one's heart, I thought as he rummaged in his pockets for the wallet.

I got out of the plastic chair, it was a tall bar chair so it was hard, and got up to take our food trays back. Suddenly, a person came through the door, a small ((ding ding)) announcing the arrival. I didn't think anything much of the person...until I found out the identity of them.

It was none other than the Uchiha himself, he looked particularly pleased, no, he wasn't smiling or anything...but you could see it in his eyes. What...is he up to now? I wondered, realizing I still had yet to put the trays away. I didn't even percive the fact that just by entering, Sasuke had managed to make it much more quiet in here.

There was the general teenage ruckus, but not as rowdy as a few moments ago. C'mon, Naruto, getahold of yourself!I shook my locks and continued on my way until Sasuke grabbed my wrist from behind. "Oi, Naruto. You forgot something." I looked back from the trays, to see him holding my froggie coinpurse, stoically. I gingerly reached up a tan hand and grabbed it.

"Thank you, man. Hey..." Was this a good idea? "Can we talk outside?" He nodded, face still expressionless as a store dummy. Sasuke pushed open the door for me and we walked out a little biton outside of the resteraunt that led tohilly path on the side of the highway. It looked like we were walking towards the moon. It set itself, snugly infront of us. The great sun of the night, shone and reflected on Sasuke's skin.

God...he really is gorgeous...he really...is. I talked to keep conversation going mostly, completely forgetting about Lee and Gaara.

SASUKE-CHAN!  
"Naruto..." I said. He looked up from mid-chatter.

"Hm?"

"You..heh...you dropped your purse, dobe." That dork.

"Dobe. That's good. I'm glad you said that." He frowned under the dim light, scrutinizing his own words. "Oh, Naruto...there was something I wanted to ask you."

Naruto nodded. "Sure! Anything, Sas. Lay it on me, man." I squinted my eyes and grabbed his shoulders, tightening the grip.

"S-Sas.."

"I can't do it anymore, Naruto."

I 'm...not going to be patient. I need you so bad...not just inside me nither.Leaning in, my chest touched hisand I seized his tight fitting shirt. The dobe scrambeled againstme, so I wrapped my arms around him.He fit so wonderfully in my arms. He was compact. Naruto didn't struggle. He didn't protest. It tasted like cherries, his lips. Something sweet.

I cocked my head. Naruto gasped in my mouth, he's had it open for a while. I sensually stuck my tounge in his mouth. A new, clean cavern to explore. The one that I would get used to for the rest of my days. Asudden burst of testosteron was sent to Naruto's groin.

Lettinggo of his shoulders, my handsgrabbed onto the side of his head, such soft hair. I gluttonously touched everywhere else, too. A cool hand slipped under my shirt. Goosebumps went up my arms from his touch. It was so warm against my cold skin. I wanted to feel more, I need his touch like...Naruto's hand raced through my jet blackspikes and I felt himlaugh in my mouth. Naruto..I still love you...

"Mmm...oa.."

"Ohhh...Nar-Naruto...mmmph."

It was a wonderfully new experience. It was like...dancing. Dancing on the milky way...with each head movement I made to stay in control...everything felt so right...in the whole fucking universe. Maybe not for the dobe, I thought, my tounge rubbing the roof of his mouth. He kept gasping, a new experience. I only held on to his hair tighter.

Naruto began struggeling in my grasp, he tried to pry me off, unsuccesfully. He could go no more. With one last effort tostimulate him, I pressed myself againstthe Uzamakiand moaned in his mouth. We both dropped to the floor, me, unfortunatly with a hopefully decending erection. It wasn't really, pretty close, but not really. I wasn't turned on...but enchanted...entranced. Naruto huffed and puffed on the grass, beside the lunar masterpiece.

I was rather out of breath myself. I...just finally...kissed...Naruto. The thought was mildly unimaginable. I stared at the other masterpiece...what a wonder. Hair limp and tangled, face so helplessly sexy and innocent..ish. Shirt untidy and wrinkled.

"Um...ah...you...did not...j-just..." He looked around at the moon, begging for an answer as he was completly bewildered. Maybe I went on to him a little too strong. Oh god, when he looks like that. I gotta keep myself ((and my penis)) under control...no memories of things that didn't happen yet but will...no stormy nights or chains of any kind, I thought, unconsiencly being dirty anyway.

"I'm..not aroused, Sasuke! You failedto-I'm...not..."

"Your not? You aroused? I don't believe you."

"W-why not?"

I only pointed at his clear state of arousal in his pants, objecting at the very idea that he, Naruto, was not turned on in any way. The idiot made a face, which reddened and turned in the direction of the lunar.

"So..." He breathed. "A-about...about that..question." I nodded and stood up. Is this a horrible dream? One that I will wake from and want to hurt myself because of it?

"I was just wondering, dobe..." He sat on the cold blades of the grass and looked up at me with wonderous blue orbs. To state my purpose..I purred in a cocky, Uchiha manner..."do you think...you'll be my boyrfriend?"

---  
Me/Elliot: HAHAH. C-can you imagine?

Sasuke: What? O.O What's with you?

Me/Elliot: Y'know how Kankuro wears that outfit that makes him look like a kitten?

Sasuke: um...yea?

Me/Elliot: Can you imagine if he got on his haunches and hissed? haha, like a real cat? haha

Sasuke:...Oh, my god. I never thought that anyone was dumber than Naruto...but...your stupid. I mean really-

Me/Elliot: ((bursts out laughing)) Hahah, hiss for me Kank-chan! Haha! Hiss!

Sasuke: That's it...no more Dr. Pepper. Ever.


	19. Tejika Tejina: okane ga nakutemo

SOAPBOX: Hi. I had a really good day today. Went to see Pirates 2 with a friend and a "special friend" at the midnight showing for my birthday. :D ((its my b-day)) We dressed up as pirates and raided, pillaged and kicked the mall's butt for about five hours starting at 5PM and ending at 3AM. It kicked general ass. Didn't sleep until 6AM, which doesn't matter. 

AUGH! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! STUPID FUCKING SQUARE OF IDIOCY!

---

SASUKE-CHAN!

I scrubbed the tub/shower with bleeding, sore fingers after work today. All day after I got some advice from Haku. Why Haku? One word. Zabusa. Nothing can turn off a boy in the shower faster than mildew and if there's gonna be foreplay in the shower...that isn't gonna fly, I thought grumpily.

I sighed and set the rag down with a huff on the counter and reached for the cabnets behind the mirrors. There...taking about three shelves was the lube. Thank god its all here. I stood up, grabbing my BAM shower cleaner, two rags, and took a nice stare at my work.

The tub was spotless. I smirked, next up...the internet. Why the internet? Well, I've had a plan for about two weeks that's been taking affect for about two days now. It was an idea I had at the office. My knees were brought against the cloth of my 22,813 yen suit and 7,984 yen tie ((which is 2,000 dollars in America and two hundred dollars in America)). You get really bored sometimes. So Haku came in and said, "Wow, how long have you been dating Naruto?" I, of course, answer polietly,

"Two years."

He smiles and suddenly I realize, even though we've been dating for two whole years which is about...630 days, we, being both members of ANBU and working for the same company, made absolutly no time for sex.

Sure, we've had our on "kind of, but not really" stuff, but never ACTUAL intercourse. If you include the fact that Naruto was a recently retired prostitute and I was a whoring around it's no wonder he never wanted to do it with me. I can't blame him, personally. With a defeated sigh, I wondered how many times we could have but didn't. A pale hand was brought to sheild my forhead.

So here I am, searching the web, futilelessly for some sort of interent web browser on how to find the most romantic honeymoon suites or a Ryokan. Of course, the dobe, had no way of knowing what fate awaited him in two weeks time. A smirk was brought to my lips and a shake of excitment was sent to my groin.

Unfortunatly, luck was not with me today. I was near tears as my obsidian eyes bore into he computer screen, nyon lights and electronic whizzing about me. Nothing was coming up! I didn't even hear my koi's silent footsteps as he walked behind me and leaned over me, behind the chair at the desk.

"Gee, bastard, you've been here for an awfully long time. What's up?" He asked, quizically. Like hell I'm gonna tell you, I mentally cursed. He frowned and grabbed the mouse, setting his hand ontop of mine. I shivered as he wrapt his arms around the recliner and rested his small head ontop of mine. His hands are always so warm.

"Your hands are cold." He complained, whistfully in my ear, it was almost a whisper. I attempted to compose myself.

"Yours are warm."

"Then why is it that I'm always shivering? It's freezing." Fighting the urge to run up to him and straddle his ass, I told him to put on a sweater. He declined and said, "If your looking for something you should use a search engine." Naruto, said this with his trademark Uzamaki grin, showing off his nice incisors and canines.

I smiled and shooed him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and her mother, who was a plump, friendly lady, helped me to a selection of Traditional Japanese Marriage kimono's. Her shop was called Tengoku Kekkon and I figured I would get some type of discount as a former flame or something.

She smiled and welcomed me with open arms, dressed in an informal pink, Sakura kimono. "Haruno-san," I mumbled as I wrapped my arms about her grudgingly. Her kimono was soft, but not silk. "Sasuke-chan! So nice to see you again." I felt her long hands lingered then let me go and dragged me inside her tiny shop filled with god knows what.

She pulled me in, gripping my fingers, past the soft red curtains, and I got full blast what every guy fears that's in excess, purfume. God, must be strong jasmine, I practically wept.Chokingit down, she sat me in a white, satin seat, her across from me. "So!" She piped, "Who's the lucky lady-er, I'm mean," The kunoichi grimaced, "boy? Who's the lucky boy?" God she can be dense, I thought swallowing air.

"Naruto. You knew that." My voice could barely go above a whisper.

"Ah."

"I'm looking for uchikake and haoiri-hakama attire."

"Oh, traditional way, eh?" Sakura nudged, "Well, lets get you started on our selection."

"I haven't asked him yet."

"...Sumimasen?"

"I have not asked him to marry me yet. I just need an idea."

"Don't you need a ring, too? Y'know...some people now adays DO do the US Western rings. In America it's very pop-"

"That'll be taken care of momentarily...in the next few hours...depending on how this goes."

She smiled and stupidly said that they carried no rings in stock. That was hard to figure out, really? I mean I had absolutly no clue you didn't carry-C'mon, Uchiha, remain calm. Air entered and refreshed my lungs as I inhaled and exhaled. If I tried to smoke, I would go into convulsions for so many bad fumes.

"Well," Sakura said, smiling, "Go look at our selection towards the back. Tell me if you need help."

I gave her a half smile, and pushed myself off the soft chair.

Jeeze, what a pain. Still need to call caterers, make a list of people attending, music and ambiance, location, time and maybe a Western style wedding rings, too...Ino will take care of the flowers, most likely. God, who knew that marriage would be such a problem? I thought as my sore feet thuded against the floor, heading towards the white and orange Uchikake for my future Uchiha Naruto-chan.

SASUKE'S NARUTO-CHAN?

Uzamaki Naruto climbed grabbed the faucet from the bathtub and turned it on heat hot, applying Mr. Bubbles bubble gum bath bubbles to the rising sea of growing pink incandescence.

I really wanted to take a break. My new boss wouldn't let me rest much anymore, what with interviews and judging and phone calls and whatnot. I sighed. Truly I was tired, but it had many perks and I got paid a nice sum from a few sources who don't let me sleep until I get the job done.

Slipping off my froggie boxers and tossing them to the floor, I noticed the steamy water was beckoning me. It's heat rose up and fogged the mirror. I sighed. The job DID have a few perks, though, I thought cheerfully dipping a tanned toe into the water cautiously. It singed and I stepped in, submerging myself in the soothing aquatics. What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon off.

My hair tickled my neck as I leaned my head against the wall. It was lovely, simply lovely. Nothing could spoil this moment.

Oh, that reminds me. Lee and Gaara got married...I thought, recelecting two weeks ago. It was nice...I mean..it wasn't that early was it? They had been dating for about three years now...or was it two?

My thoughts traveled to a not so simple sixteen years of age, when Lee and Gaara first started their rocky realationship. Life had crashed on me before I was ready to take it all in at a tender teenage year. Smiling aided me in no way as I struggled to bring back all the memories. They were fragile and momentous. I could never forget the all of my sixteenth yearif I tried to.It was wonderful and horrendous in the same sense, I thought raising my arm out of the water and examining it.

"Ah...this is perfect." I sighed.

"I agree."

My heart stops in my chest for a fraction of a second and starts up again. I grab a shaver I always leave in my shower...for...well, you know. Anyway, I gripped it's cool surfaceand thrust it behind my backuntil I feel a strong hand stop it from penetrating the perpatrator. Male. Taller than me, judging how the voice came from above. I look behind me and see Sasuke, standing above my gentle figure, stark naked.

"Oh, jeeze, hey bastard." I let the knife drop into the water and leaned against the wall.

"Why scare me like that, teme?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes. He shrugged and told me to make room. I took one more glance at him before I would follow that command. Thepeeved lookingUchiha had his arms crossed, in a miffed type of manner, weight shifted and squinted eyes stared at me with intense irritablity.

God...he was so gorgeous. Casually, he KNEW he was drop dead sexy but did nothing to enhance nor prevent that. My greedy eyes scanned his body. Pale skin that was sculpted into a tight, chizzled sixpack and muscled forearms.

Not grossly, body builder muscled though, thank Jesus. What with broad shoulders and showy hipbones...masculine, yet cute adam's apple. Fuck, the Uchiha's body was inviting. I swallowed, attempting to prevent any manly urges. He didn't even notice that his being naked was just so hot. I mean, right now, Sasuke seems totally innocent.

Previous experiences told me otherwise. Unfortunatly, my ultra-marine eyes lingered on his always huge. He had never guessed my size correctly.

I stared at his eyes and his hair too, oh his eyes. They were love colored too. Black, true but nonetheless. They were peircing.

"Well? Let me in."

"Right away, sire." I grumbled. Why was he looking so disgruntled? Usually he seems sulky, which is one of the reasons he's such a turn on or a total pain, but now he looks more surly.

I scooched forward and he reclined against the tub wall. "Ah...this is great, dobe." I nodded, figitivly. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and tilted me backward, so I leaned on his chest. My heart vibrated as goosebumps scaled my arms like Canadian mounties. "This is perfect, your perfect." Better than today, Sas thought.

"How did you get in?"

"The lock? Ha, that was nothing compared to the trials and tribulations of sophmore year."

I nodded, feeling stupid. He's right. I felt his penis touch my ass. "Eep." and I gigerly moved my groin forward, attempting to make no contact like that. The brunette chuckled, dryly.

"C'mon dobe, just rest on my shoulder." It SEEMS like a romantic gesture, but will it last? Deciding to trust him, I gave in andlounged against his torso, the broadness supporting me. This was great...it felt so perfect. I was kind of embaressed, despite all else.

"Thanks, Sas! It's great..to have you inside the tub with me." Sasuke looked slightly puzzled, but smirked and decided to play a part, casually throwing an arm over Naruto's own shoulder. "Of course...I'd love to be inside you...oh...I mean I'd love to be inside the tub with you..again."

I sighed against, Sas, deciding to ignore what ever it was that I heard. I almost fell asleep against him, like that until I felt something cold crawl up my theigh. GEH! It-Its Sasuke's hand! It's his hand! His touch was cold against my tight thighs.

He cocked his head, "What's got you so figity, Naruto? Knowing that if you left me in the bed alone...I'd be more than pissed, but do it anyway? Consequences got you.." The boy's hands dove to my straight to my penis.

"...a bit touchy?"

I squeaked in terror. "No, Sas, no. W-we don't have time for...th-this!" I attempted to have him release me, but had no such luck. Sasuke proceded to rub my member up and down. "Oh, but as your boss, I say you have all the time in the world. Wouldn't you...say that, too?" He asked, tartly, grabbing me harder. I snatched his hand, and tried to pry him off.

Sasuke only leaned froward and began leaving a wet trail of saliva up my neck. I can't...believe...it...I struggled to think, he's multitasking. His white hands went to work on my groin while his pink lips went to work on a hickie.

"Ngh." I felt him smirk in my neck as he caressed the underside of my member and I became harder and harder.

"Haha, what's the matter, koi? You're flushed." I felt like punching him. My eyes were half closed. I could barely see the turning valve infront of me. My face became a bright shade of red, despite there being only four eyes in this room, I really was embaressed. I stifled a moan, and bit my lips as his thumbs massaged the tip.

"Oh...s-stop...ahh..." I gushed,

The second sensation was just as bad. The Uchiha's mouth sucked on my skin as his tounge traveled the spot, softly. It tickled almost, but I was into much physical agony to even attempt the slightest chuckle.

"Mmm...you taste so good." I felt my groin get really hard. It actually hurt and throbbed in the water. "Agh...oh god..I gotta..." After it sits for a while, it can really hurt like a...

I felt myself precum and Sas began to get impatient, his hands told the story. I moaned softly and then as he gave another squeeze, I could take no more. Even though it was extremely embaressing to release myself in the santuary of Mr. Bubble's, I tossed my head on his strong shoulders and came in the water.

"AHH...UHHHAHH..." It rang through the Uchiha estate bathroom, echoing off the walls.

"Hu, hu...hu..."this was slightly comforting to just be resting on his shoulder again, but, I was sexually exausted. I huffed and puffed against Sasuke's torso as he again tossed an arm around me and brought me closer to him.

---  
Me/Elliot: ((yawn)) g'morning...((scratches toe)) Guess who I sat next to at the movies?

Sasuke: Put some socks on, it's freezing.

Me/Elliot: Glad you asked, Sas...I sat next to my one of my bestfriends who is also a taken beautiful mexican. The other one sat on my right. ((Mexican boy IS taken, but not by choice, long story no one needs to know))

Momo((the other one XD...)): What about me, faggot?

Me/Elliot: Oh...its you. Hey.

Momo: Yah, its me! I was the one you raided the mall with! ((grumbles about ellie being a butt muncher))

Me/Elliot: Seriously.

Sasuke:...So...you were enchanted?...

Me/Elliot:3 yup.

Sasuke: If you sat next to that boy...you certainly weren't thinking about the movie...were you? You should have no problem writing my special scene with the dobe, then...in that case, WRITE MY HOT SE-

Momo: ((Slaps teme's hand)) Sheesh...so horny, Sas. I'm mean...we're almost done! Just wait a one chappie more!

Me/Elliot: ((figets)) I really was watching my husband's movie! Stupid Sasuke! My heart belongs to Johnny! It really does! Really, dammit! ((how do YOU know, Momo?))


	20. Rosoku o tsukeru

Hey. ((50,000 words in my story)) So, it and my summer's almost over, I guess. I sorta have to resist the urge to gorge myself in a heaping helping of Kleenex tissues whenever I see a new review cause I know the story is ending. Well, I'm just kidding...sort of...men don't cry, see? T.T ((they just don't)) Nothing left to do but see POTC2 for the second time. XD

((This chappie was NOT BETA-READ! No flames, please. They burn))

---

NARUTO-CHAN! ((bwahaha, he has no clue))

I scrunched in the leather apulstery of mine and Sas's leather couch, shoving a potato chip in my hungry mouth. It tasted like BBQ and stung the roof off my mouth. Eww. I spit it out on the floor and laughed, pointing at the disfigured lump. Sasuke was acting so weird today, I mean for the past few weeks, all he's been doing is pacing.

I took another bite of the chip, crunched it and spit it out on the wood again, waiting for the calm and demure Sasuke to look at me and start screaming about blah types of things. My head turned in the seat and gazed at him, then I stuck my tounge out at him. No such luck, the Uchiha only flexed his fingers, cracking his knuckles and continued pacing, completly unaware of my efforts to enrage the brunette.

I turned around again and sighed. Boring. An idea struck into my mind. A wicked smile came formed on my mouth. He'll definetly notice this, I thought tossing the half eaten snacks on the coffee table. This indeed was a sign of desperation as I, Uzamaki Naruto, was about to attempt...well...My mouth streched wide, as the sound of "thmp thmp thmp" of my boyfriend's footsteps could be heard.

He wasn't paying attention, eh? I peeled off the outer layer of my clothes, including my shirt and boxers and hopped off the expensive sofa.

"I'm going out, Sasuke." I said, in the plainest voice I could muster from my lungs. Stark naken, tan everywhere, I opened the door and asked the Uchiha if he wanted anything from the grocery store, he looked at me for a second and said, "No thanks." So I shut the door and counted down the seconds.

Hmm...the breeze sure was nice when you were wearing your finest birthday suit.

5...

4...

3...

2...

"UCHIHA NARUTO!" I giggled as he kicked down the door and grabbed my shoulders, swiveling my naked figure around. Huh? Uchiha...Naruto? What? His nails dug faintly into my skin and I was now facing the door as he was covering my behind, scanning the area for neighbors.

SASUKE-CHAN! ((Is losing his mind))

Goddammit. My manhood began twitching like mad as I stared down the little Uzamaki's body. God, he was so gorgeous. If we don't get married soon, I'll die. That's it. WE ARE GETTING MARRIED. It's decided. SHIT. I wanna...no...I'm fine. Naruto dusted his figure off, heatedly and sighed.

"Took you long enough to notice." He grumbled at me. I ignored the fact that he was naked for a minute and embraced the startled dobe. Hn. It's time that I take him to buy his wedding dress. Little does he know that it'll be my innocent boyfriend will play the girls role. I cackled in my blond's shoulder and he released me.

"Haibokusha, let's get you dressed, hm? I'll do it for you." Naruto only stood still as I strolled around him and grabbed some garb to dress him with, paying special attention to his groin. Nah, I decided, he's too innocent right now, but...I thought as I dressed the little fool in my black, silk longsleeve pajama's. For one reason or another, the golden hair was sexy in the fabric.

Oh, well, I decided, it's still morning...no, no it's not...it's like 4:45 in the evening. I stifled a laugh as the Uzamaki scrambled into the passenger seat and rolled down the window.

"We haven't been out in so long! Hurry, get in, Teme."

The keys jingled in my hands as I got in, started the Bently ((We got a new car)). Naruto got into the habit of lighting my cigarette's for me. I didn't notice it until last week, but he seemed to know when I needed a smoke and what kind I wanted. It wasn't out of frustration or sarcasm like, "oh here, let me help you help me destroy my lungs," It was a gesture that it didn't bother him much. He lit it for me and I accepted it with a simple, "Thanks." Without noticing him, grinning like a...fox.

Although, as gentlemanly as I could possibly be, I smoked it outside or when he wasn't around. Perhaps in the car though...I did do it a lot when Naruto wanted me to look extra hot infront of other couples or to annoy people that the dobe didn't like. I only laughed.

The tiny village of ellite ninjas, otherwise known as Konoha, smiled upon us. The sun shone on the expensive beyond reason vehicle and we drove to Sakura's wedding gown place.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, Why are we here?"

"Where?" I asked, stupidly. Quicker than the dobe had time to not think, I parked the Bently, and teleported to his side of the car. "WOAH!" I heard him shout through the glass.

Opening the door, I covered his eyes and slung his slender body over my shoulder. Fists fell on my back, repeatedly pounding and demanding answers. "Why are we here? Where is here? Stop groping my ass!" It did hurt, but it would all pay off very soon. I smiled. Naruto was sure he saw a few plants wilt and tender autumn leaves dropped before season.

"Ah...Sasuke-chan! Naruto-chan! Are you here for the-" Before Sakura had time to blink, I was covering her mouth, her small silohutte shivered in the door way of the wedding shop. I sighed and whispered a very pissed sounding message in her delicate ear that I hadn't told him jack shit about the wedding, just to make it perfectly clear.

If Sakura wasn't a pink haired kunoichi she'd be blond, I thought boredly petting my dobe's ass. It was a nice ritual in which my face took on it's regular stoic demeanor. People would ask, what's up his ass? One day I could proudly tell them that only once, Naruto was.

It seemed he was very light too, I thought setting him back on the ground. A few young brides looked at us strangly, some unfolded their arms...but said few words, discreetly. It was a nice, pink, well chinese lantern lit shop, blooming with curtains full of pink cherry blossoms. It was very girly but..nonetheless.

I took a long drag, and exhaled, letting my eyes wander around the store, boredly

"Wow! Lookit this place! It's so girly! Hahaha. Wonder what I'm doing here?" He said more to himself.

"Oi, Sakura, help Nartuo," I said putting emphisis on my boyfriend's name, "pick out something...wedding worthy, he doesn't know anything though, alright? Keep it secret."

She grabbed my arm and sighed, saying it gets expensive. "Fine. Just let it be a nice dress." Giving me a wink, she retired to my dobe's side and smiled at the ladies. "Alright, girls, this boy needs an uchikake! We have a mission! We won't let our Sasuke-kun down!" She proclaimed from the top of an Oak stool. They swooned and Naruto looked at me blantantly waiting for an explanation that couldn't be.

Smirking I left the shop, wind greeted me. Sorry, dobe. Saiaku no bai niwa, I'll rescue you for sure. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ((blah, return of the X line break))

"So...your sure that this is all real? I'm paying you and you'd better not be playing me...I'm not one to mess with...I'll know."

"Oh, of course, I mean you had it specially made, right?" An old man, stuttered, examining the sterling silver ring in fine cloth as to not scratch it. I nodded and peered at the symbol of marriage.

Engraved in the sterling silver ring, much like an Akatsuki ring, in the middle was the Uchiha clan fan of fire and infront of it...only covering a quater of the fan was one orange and red tail belonging to the Nine tailed fox, resembeling Naruto as I resembled the fan. Both symbols were made of orange, red, black, and white/clear stones.

It cost me a little less than my first car.

"Must be one special girlie."

I was about to correct the old man, but simply nodded as he placed it in a very small box and handed it to me, I paid before it was made. The tiny leather bound square was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

Without looking back I opened my cellphone and told Naruto to meet me at the top of the tallest, well lit tower he could find as soon as possible. Most likely, he'll be at the Chunin exam tower and look no further.

I had paid off Anko a hefty sum of cash also to decorate and adorn the symbol of our childhood in Christmas lights. Hopefully, since I had left Naruto at the store at around 5 and now it was like, 8, it should be easy to find.

Driving for a while, I noticed the stars seemed so much more bright. The wheel felt cold on my hands. They felt wet and shook slightly. My fingers even were numb on the steering wheel, I could not feel the leather. It was horrible, I've never been more nervous.

Why? I don't know. I haven't felt this since...2 years ago. I was sixteen then. Naruto and I were dating, still. But...he was still rather shy about it all. My heart was vibrating in my chest then like it was now. I gulped and pulled over by the tower. There was no way I was gonna go through the whole forest.

The car was warm in the slightly cold atmosphere of outside the car. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go outside or stay in and forever let my desicion of not going affect my future. NO! UCHIHA'S ARE NO COWARDS. I got out and teleported to the base of the tower, giving him some time...and me too.

HIDDEN SOMEWHERE BETWEEN LADDERS AND STEEL BEAMS

"Pst! C'mon guys, this way!" Sakura hissed. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were promised a sight worth seeing. Sasuke showing facial expression beyond horny, stoic, smug, or irritated. Four basic emotions that only Sasuke could wear perfectly. All of which contained some anger within them.

Five bucks says he couldn't. Now Sakura was sure, she climbed the cold steel ladder, that Sasuke would do something drastic.

"Tsk, Sakura-chan, your so trouble-"

"Yes, I know Shikamaru, troublesome, but this is-"

"A fake!" Ino boldly whispered. "There is no way...I mean...I bet-"

"You're gonna lose bet, Ino-piglet."

Chouji continued climbing. It was Sakura first, then Ino, following Shikamaru, then Chouji...he began thinking of pork...hmm..Shikamaru jabbed him, "Hurry up, yeah?" Sakura motioned for them to hide behind the large beams, she could hear them whispering.

"Cold, Ino?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Lemme just wrap my-"

"No time to make the moves on her! " Sakura whispered loudly, pink hari spinning as she turned. All four of their heads peered over the beam.

SASUKE-CHAN

Oh, god. We had been talking for about twenty minutes up here. It was freezing. I could see him shaking. The lights of Konoha after dark blinked in the distance as wind blew a gentle, yet deadly breeze across us. I gazed at him.

Man, "Naruto," I whispered suductivly. He leaned out on the bars and looked back at me, inquisitivly wondering what exactly was going on.

I touched his face and he gazed at me, what was he thinking? I squinted, "Oi, Naruto, what's that? Over there?" I asked,pointing out towards the city. He turned his head, perfect.

"Sas, I don't see any-" He stopped in mid-sentence and looked back at me kneeling against the cold ground. I wasn't proposing. I was demanding on the inside. But...from the looks of it, it seemed I was begging. Me! An Uchiha! Begging! I was a little more than miffed.

My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out the small velvet box.

"Dobe," I husked. He could only stare as I popped open the box with class.

"Marry me?"

Chouji, Shika, Ino and Sakura collapsed one ontop of the other, and since Sakura was the first one up the ladder she was the first one to get toppled. Everyone suffocated below. They were in shock and in pain from lack of oxygen from gasping and not being able to retrive the lost air.

"Ch-Chouji!"

"He really proposed.."

"Chouji!"

It all quited except for the occasional whisper of the wind. "Heh." Was that...laughter? Naruto? "Heehehehehahaa." He shakily took the ring from the still kneeling and aghast Sasuke. It slipped easily onto his finger.

"Um...Naruto? Is...that a yes?"

The blond, now in hysterics, clutched his abdomen as he laughed and wept at the same time. That's it.

"So...your laughing at me?" I asked weakly, standing up.

"No, ahah, w-well, hhaah, I mean, yes...but, hee, I'm, haha, just so, haha, happ-happy! I mean..." He sputtered, wiping his eyes, "It's...hee, It's about..time." My features softened. "I...I love you, Sasuke!"

My arms slung over his no longer bouncing shoulders and he embraced me back. I really wasn't expecting him to laugh, but he cried too. What a strange person that has stolen my...well...my heart. I would...do JUST ABOUT anything for you.

"Hmm...I'm all warm and fuzzy now, bastard-chan."

"Ooh, endearment and an insult."

He was so warm. Thank god, we're over this...er...hump. Naruto began cussing happily, saying things like, "hah, hmm...yes...Yes! HELL YES!"

Sakura collected her cash from the semi forlorn friends. She wondered vaguely, as the money felt nice to the touch,who was going to be the uke. Tsunade never could hold her gambeling, why should Sakura have to?  
---  
Me/Elliot: Well, a couple people have been asking me and I decided to make a sequel. Maybe.

Sasuke: What'do you mean maybe? There better be a fucking sequel.

Me/Elliot: Haha. Don't be silly, my suki-chan. There will, and there's gonna be as much romance, humor, smut, and angst as there was in this one. :3

Sasuke:...Really?...

Me/Elliot: ((grabs Sas's shoulder)) yes, and you won't know what hit you my koi.

Sasuke: Suki-chan? Koi? ((pushes my arm off)) These love terms are supposed to be inflicted by Naurto! Also, what does "I won't know what hit me." mean?

Me/Elliot: Ladies, when you hit a guy, hit them where it hurts, in the balls. It really does hurt. ((If you have to hit them, make sure its not for the fun of seeing them writhe on the ground in pain))

Sasuke:...yeah...er...what he said...I guess you should know also,that moron here, used some slang in his Japanese titles and you probably won't find the meaning of two

Me/Elliot: ((nods))


	21. Haji o shire, koibito: finare

GEH! Mine kyodai, my brother, told me that the Death Note, not anime, movie already came out in Nagasaki ((our hometown, man))! I am pissed! Abazureon'na. He said that the company might make a second one depending on how the sales go. T.T 

Oh, by the way. This is the LAST chappie of Excuse Me, But That's My Heart You're Stealing. Without the motovation of my favorite ladies, I wouldn't have been able to continue. Thanks for the love. ((Someone make me some Yakitori now, please))  
---  
SASUKE-KUN!  
I woke up to the gentle sound of soft breathing. I knew it was noneother than my fiance's. Of course, two years ago it could have been anyone with tight clothes. If I opened my eyes would I awaken to a nighmare...and find that the two years that have passed actually didn't?

It's been my greatest fear since we started dating.

I opened my dark eyes to see blinding light streaming through my windows. It was a comfortable feeling that arouse in my chest.

I suppose it was pure bliss that took over all else. I sighed a comfortable, whistless deep breath. Someone's head rested comfortably on my chest, rising and falling with every breath I took. The hair wild, restless hair tickled my torso.

It was my...love. Uzamaki Naruto. He was finally mine alone.

It was a tricky medicine that kept me attached the blonde. Tricky my ass. It was emotion that sucked majorly. In one moment you could be in total ecstacy and then in the next the little boy you tried to just sex would complain the matress is much to lumpy tonight and would be better tomorrow, for sure.

It.was.love.

It couldn't have been anything else. Right? Nonetheless, this was the happiest day of my entire life. I was wearing nothing more than tight, white capris...for men obviously. Naruto? He wore nothing at all, but the eggshell colored satin sheets twirled about his hips. Damn did I want to embroid him with my body, too. Tangled limbs and lots of sweat.

The boy wouldn't dare sleep uncovered and naked, no matter how much I tried to tear off uneeded sheets. Pants? Pft, who needs 'em?

In the sunshine, Naruto's ring could be seen. Our marriage Western style symbol of true fucking love glinted on his tanned finger. God...I'm getting married. It's not game over...the games have yet to begin. I smiled and slung my leg over the Dobe's hips. My legs were THAT long.

I guess it's time to wake him up. We were going to be wed in the Land of the Mist by a waterfall. It would be around evening and the sun of course would be just setting along the misty horizon. The entire land of Konoha was invited too, by Naruto's choice. I would have just tried to get it all over with but no.

I mean, I suppose it better damn well be special...it was MY wedding day...of course as expected I was adored by twice the amount of girls and the future hokage would be looked upon as a faggot, along with the enitre village...it would have the reputation of a powerful, gay village.

Until that time comes, I thought twiddeling my blonde'shair between my fingers, we enjoy our life and I stand by my future spouce. No matter what.

NARUTO-CHAN!  
I scratched the hem of my Uchikake with frustration. Sure it was made of silk and beautiful silk brocade, yadda yadda, but it was hot. Mainly because of the fine embroidered patterns and scenes of animals like cranes, flowers, pines and other nature type things. It was such a bother, so many layers.

Sasuke decided that we should wear the color that fit us both best, so we picked out each of eachothers garments. The bastard wanted me to wear a dark orange color adorned with white and I chose black for him. Because you haven't seen anything till you saw that jerk in a black uniform. Actually, as a joke, I chose teal but he "patiently" declined.

Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten dressed in white kimonos had me ontop of a stool as I figited and itched my imaginary 5 o'clock shadow.

"So your the bride, eh?" Temari said, blankly adjusting my hair adornments. Bride? The fuck? "No." I said, crudely. Well, then why oh why was I dressed in a woman's kimono? My heart sank. I WAS the bride, there was no way in hell I was gonna live this down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had set on the horizon. It happened to be the very same color as my dress, er, kimono too. Had he planned that? The theme had seemed to be orange, black and white, judging from the dangling cranes and paper lanterns above my heavy feeling head. Although, I gotta say, the flutes went wonderfully with the soft, serene ambiance of the waterfall.

Ooh, ooh and remember the fireflys? I did and asked Sasuke about it, so now each table that overlooked us from behind had a jar containing 9 of the illuminated insects. Chouji provided the catering, Ino provided the flowers.

A couple people snapped pictures, totally blinding my eyes. Iruka looked at me and dabbed his eyes with a soaked hankie while Kakashi gave a large thumbs up and grinned, holding the dolphin-chan close.

In traditional Japanese weddings, there were no best men, however I held Shikamaru and Kiba close at the reception after the wedding where there will be exchanging of gifts and meeting of family. I didn't have family...nither did Sasuke...guess...we'll just have to meet everyone else's. I sighed and wondered what my Otousan or okasan would say about my sexuality. Would they frown on it?

God, it's hot. ((the thoughts quickly passed)) I poked the Shinto priest who stood beside me and asked him when Sas was coming. His wrinkles seemed to quiver as he gently lifted an aged finger and pointed. My head wheeled.

Sasuke approached. I realized he was adorned in a Montsuki kimono. It was black with white crests. Mostly black however, save for the Uchiha crest on the front and back of the kimono, which was full length but was tucked into hakama pants begining at the hips.

A black haori overcoat draped his shoulders, it was at that point that I saw his arms weren't even in the sleeves and it literally was hanging on his masculine, broad shoulders only. Jeeze, what a laid back asswipe, his foorsteps were incredibly light sounding against the ledge of the falls, too

Although, I gotta admit, my heart was skipping beats like a game of simple jump rope. The whole of Sasuke's being screamed sex and he knew it. He didn't act like a teme on purpose all the time. Just most of it. I mean, It certainly wasn't love at first sight with me. His personality sucked definate ass. Well, I put him into shape, I thought cockily. I love you too, Uchiha.

Finally! Let's...get married today, Sasuke-teme.

"Hey honey." He muttered sarcastically and took my hand. "Let's do this." I nodded at him.

Sasuke kneeled and looked up at me along with the priest and the entire population of Konohagakure. "Are you coming?" My face burnt and I kneeled down, waiting for the priests blessing.

"What are we doing?" I whispred to my almost husband, so quietly the Shinto dude couldn't hear. "Getting married." Sasuke replied smoothly, so barely inaudable, I could almost not hear him.

"Come again?"

"Getting purified."

"Ah."

"What's next?"

"What?" He hissed.

I asked him again and he said "vows" very silently.

"Then?"

"...Would you ever so kindly shut up for a second...dobe?" Jeeze, I just wanted to know why it was taking so damn long.

Sasuke took my hand and lifted me. The old man gave Sasuke and me a small goblet filled with some liquid. The whiskers on the priest's lips moved, "san san kudo."

what?

Sasuke shoved his sake in my face and grabbed mine and we chugged it down. We did this nine times. Then, I realized drunkily that...actually my gown should have been pure white, my kimono's were flip flopped. I had the reception kimono on instead of the marriage one. Oh well, screw it...I thought as the room spun. We're men! OR...MAYBE ONLY...Sasuke is!

Why is everyone...drinking so much? ((hickup))

Sasuke's face came up and kissed me, "My lawfully wedded, wife...Uchiha Naruto."

SASUKE-CHAN!  
Life was complete. It was quite easily and simpily decided to me among mere seconds ago after the reception. You'll probably get the low-down in the sequel. We walked hand in lube in hand to the suite, golden and forest green with a shrine/skyscraperlook to it. Now we were inside our room in teh top story. It overlooked the tiny city just as my office did, with windows that no one could see into but we could see out of. The village blinked white in contrast with the darkness outside.

My head turned to an unfamiliar ceiling. It was our honeymoon suite ceiling in the Village Hidden in the Sound. Sure in the city it was rather bland, but in their forest's it's ambiance made up for all else.

The whole room and all it's colors screamed sex. Oh god, I want oyu screaming my name underneath me! No more imagining, I want you now! Naruto jumped on to the memory foam bed and asked me what I packed. I told him all I packed was lube. He frowned.

"You suck, Sasuke."

"Incomplete sentence, Kanai. What would be correct," I stated simply, "is saying 'Will you suck ME, Sasuke?'"

He stared back, "Wh-what? Well, you know what? Fuck you."

"My, my, my," I purred, inching closer to my wife, "So many incomplete sentences."

"T-that wasn't-" But it was too late, I put a hand on his chest, pulling him closer in his black nightie, my lips crushing like a tidal wave against his. He tried to press me off of him. Both my hands clenched his shirt and brought his warm body closer to mine.

"Mmmpphh!" Ah-ha. Enterance, future hokage-chan. I sucked on his lips, they were warm. You taste so good, Naruto. I pushed my tounge in licked his teeth. "Ah..haha" I laughed in his mouth, sounding like my old boss, Orochimaru.

More, Naruto. Cocking my head, a shock of pure ecstacy ran through my spine. His forget-me-not eyes opened and tried to pry me off, arms pressed against my chest. A moan remained locked in my lungs.

"Mmmaghh...Sas.." Naruto moaned in my mouth. It kinda tickles when he does that. While his tounge bumped into mine, I felt him gave a weak tug on my hair and I put a hand behind his head. Stay with me, boy. I shoved his face closer to mine.

"Ahhmm!" Already? I pulled his head back by his hair and let it slide through my fingers. Naruto panted on the side of the bed and leaned back into the pillow. Fresh air entered my lungs again while saliva was wiped away from my chin.

"So, uransonkatchi..." I said, boredly, "I suppose you're not thirsty...but..." God, I'm hard, I need something done fast. What can I do to get pleasure from him as quickly as possible? Think, Uchiha. What is Naruto going to agree to on some point of leverage? On my face formed a smirk, unpentrable and beyond horny.

"If you give me as a wedding present..." I ran one hand through my hair, contemplativly. "Well, I got you something special, so how bout you...give me a blowjob, hmm?"

Naruto was about to explode when Sas touched his wife's lips. "I'll let you be the top." Naruto trembled as a furious blush made it's way on his cheeks."Oh come on, Sasuke!" My member was throbbing painfully in my pants, if he doesn't hurry...I sat at the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I'm not kidding. Bring me off...for the seme position." I told him, face at the opposite direction of his. A thousand excuses ran through Naruto's mind, none of which actually making any sense so, reluctantly, he squirmed off the bed and kneeled before me while I sat on the end of the matress.

Naruto hesitently pulled down my long jeans.

"Woah!" He exploded. "Teme, you go comando?" My wife stared at my erection. His eyes were helpless. I laughed. It was the size that bothered the bride.

"Well, Naruto? ((im waiting))"

The blonde frowned and wrapped his mouth around my member. "oohhhah..." It felt so good. He hesitently began sucking and let instinct guide him. It was hard enough to get it in his mouth. I smirked and thrusted into his mouth, slowly while the blonde's tounge swirled around the end of my member.

"Ohhh, god...Naruto, more!" I screamed, as he stuck his tounge in the slit at the end. My hands gripped the sheets and I leaned slightly in the bed. "Hhn...uhn.." He closed his mouth around me again and sucked the tip. Oh god...He twirled around the tip, endlessly.

My teeth gritted and I stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly I tensed up, my spine straightened. "Please Naruto...swallow...all of it." I begged.

Ithrewmy headback and released myself in his mouth. "hooahhh..." Naruto let go and fell to the floor as if he was the one getting sucked. He coughed and looked up at me, some of it on his chin.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Haah...haah..."

Now...it's my turn. I stood up stifly and creaked over to the nearest bathroom. Behind the mirrors there had to be lube, bingo! The container felt smooth in my hands. "Where are you going...Sasuke?" I ignored him and went to my bags where from there, emerged my gift.

I'll give it to him at just the right moment, I thought evily. He won't have a clue! "Oi, Naruto." He caught the lubericant sitting on the carpet and looked up at me. I sat on the satin sheets with a squeak from the bed.

"Let's go. Lick two fingers...and...do I have to demonstrate?" Naruto immediatly shook his head without any thoughts on what I said at all. I nodded and turned towards him, tossing the lubericant his way.

If this doesn't work with him, I'm taking over, I thought synically. Before I had time to think I felt a cool, slippery finger enter me in all the way. Augh. "ha...haa...two fing...two fingers, Naruto. T-two." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod, quickly as I felt another finger squeeze in.

"Arghh...ah.."

His fingers seperated and he quickly removed them after making scissor motions. Geh. That was quick. Was it? How long...did he do that?

I turned to face him and said harshly, "That's it? Fine." Naruto looked at me quizically. "I'm top?" Nodding at him, my body shifted now facing upwards. He stared at me hungrily, I could see he was eyeing my chest. "Appetizing?" I asked, elegently rasing a brow. "Nope."

It felt kinda awkward for a moment. What do we do from here? Obviously we fucked...but how to get there from here? "I hope you've been the seme before." Was all I could muster. He shook his head.

I sighed and leaned on my elbows, his shirt...I grabbed it and pulled his torso closer to me and planted my lips on his. Naruto got into it right away. His tender lips opened without being forced as I pushed my tounge in. It was a wonderful experience. I licked his lips and traveled in his mouth.

With the other hand I snaked up my adolecent's loose tee and felt his desperate-to-form muscles. Mine were bigger, I thought grinning in his lips. The shirt was tossed onto the floor. Naruto broke the kiss to breathe. Pants...like I said, were useless. With that, they too were disposed of.

Naruto pushed me onto the bed, which I welcomed. The more agressive, the better. A face came to mine and kissed passionetly, despretly. He tasted like wedding cakes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt his memberin position.

Hold on. He's not gonna..but slowly before I had time to think he penetrated me.

"Ahhhughh. Y-you...loser, Naruto!" I yelled as he thrusted slowly in, deeper and deeper. Dammit. It's gonna hurt like shit, I thought clutching the bedsheets. They wrinkled in my sweat beaded hands."Without...l-lu-lube we don't...aughh..." Naruto weakly bucked his hips in order to get deeper inside me. Ugh...he's so sloppy.

"Faster, dobe...fast...faster!" I commanded as he sat on top of me. With tears in his blue, blue eyes they frowned at me. "Sh-shut up." He was so warm, and his face was all red with embaressment. Dispite all else, there was an irristable charm about him. "Fuu...fuu."

In the night the bed creaked with each of his frail thrusts inside me. My heart, along with the bed, shook with anticipation. "Nnnaugh...My, my, my, aren't you coming...along nicely." I whispered in his ear, as my nails dug into his shoulder blades.

"huhn...hu...Sasuke."

"Come...on, dobe!" My blondebucked again completely fitting in his member all the way. Moans filled the room. He finally hit the sweet spot inside me, where he could go no further and came inside me.

"Ohhaha...again, Naruto! Again!" Naruto hit it one more time, plunging into me and slowly began pulling out. No...wait...dammit. Only like...thirty minutes? My chest heaved and let go air I hadn't realized I was holding.

Naruto looked at me and gave a sheepish grin. "Not bad for a beginner seme, eh?" I scowled at him, upper lip twitching. There could have been so much more. Now...it's my turn. Personally, I didn't care how tired he was...my stamina could last me all night...but I won't go that long for his sake.

Let's hope he's not tight...most men, I'm ashamed to know, are very tight. I looked at his beaded body, glistening with friendly reminders of sex with me. I crawled across the bed, reched a hand under the matress and got the gift, hiding it slightly under the covers. "Naruto." I husked, he smiled a tired smile as I grabbed hiskneecaps and opened his legs.

"Hahah." My tounge traced across my wife's inner theigh. "W-what are..you doing, st-stupid?" His hands reached up to push me off and with one hand I snatched the gift from under the covers, with the other I clamped it on Naruto's wrists. "Wh-what are you...doing Sas-mmhpph!" I stopped his cries with my mouth, sucking on his lips.

Yup. The wedding present was indeed a pair of manly handcuffs. I pushed him back on the bed and lay him face up. "Ok, now, this...as you can imagine...is gonna hurt." I whispered in his ear, hands on his small yet defined hips.

Naruto noticed Sasuke did not look so dignified now, his words were strained, all that issued form his throat. The boy's hands were thrown behind his head and I nipped his earlobe. What a nice sound he made. I sat on him to keep him from squirming as I applied the lubericant to my painfully, aching member.

"Ok," I said dully, trying to sound un-exited. "On...the count of three." Naruto nodded and then shook his head, blonde locks waving. "No..It's gonna hurt." Damn straight it'll hurt. "Shh..you'll be fine." My hips positioned as I straddled his small body. "1..." Naruto looked panicked. "2!"

Unexpectedly, I pushed myself slowly inside him, squeezing his shoulders and nearly touching his chest. Naruto drew a sharp breath, raising his groin upward slightly. Being taller, it was easy acces to his collar bone, to where I applied my mouth. "Ohh, god...Naruto, you taste so good." I moaned licking the tender spot.

Naruto nodded and literally dug his nails into my back. It was a good hurt. "Haa...oh..." My tounge left a wet trail on his neck and I pinched the skin. I drew blood, it tasted metalic in my mouth as I licked it up and tossed my head back. The moon bathed us both and I could barely see him in the dark. My canines were drenched in the his blood.

Naruto was...so tight. I thrusted further inside him feeling him tense up. Rythmically, he got into it, moving along with the greedy shoving. "Ahh...oh, Sasuke!" The chains clinked against the metal bedframe. I was pulled closer by the fragile boy I was breaking and claiming to be mine, he whimpered in my ear as I licked away the tears running down his tear stained cheeks. You are mine now, now and...forever. He released himself over my firm stomach, spilling onto the sheets.

My hand that was supporting his neck now wandered to his erect member where I stroked it, gently. "Ohhh...st-stop!" I purred that I would be done soon, every so often tweaking his nipples. God, let this never end. Finally I was submerged fully inside him. I began thrusting harder and faster. The bed never shut up, all through the night it echoed in our room.

I began stroking him quicker than before and strangled cries escpaed my lips, pure ectasy. "Ohh, Naruto..." He arched beneath me, screaming my name. I couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. That's what I was looking for. "Louder! Who...do you love?"

"Sasukeeee!"

"Naruto! Who do...you love!" With each time I yelled, I thrusted deeper into him, deepening the erotic noises stuck in my throat. "I love...Sas-Sasuke!" He screamed again, more sensually than the last. With a thrust of near finality I hit his prostate causing him to buck. "OAHH...GOD! Sasuke! Sas..." I allowed myself an orgasm inside him, releasing cum and he yelled, mewling and squirming beneath me. That's it...I'm...done. "Naruto..."

I pulled out slowly and rolled over next to his shuddering side. He was staring off into the crecent celestial body, shining down on our sweat soaked bodies. Naruto clinked against the bedside so I released his cuffs and let the cool metal slide to the floor. The uransunkatchi glanced at me then the moon again, crulean eyes pouring into mine. He was so gorgeous. Thank god, I got to fuck him.

Naruto slung atired arm over my chest, lovingly and exausted. I think that if this were the new moment that could last forever, those previous ones were definetly took the cake. Haku was getting kinda older. Near thirties. As for the apartment arson? Well, we'll save that for later...I haven't quite figured it out yet anyway. Neji? I haven't heard from him since but..I'm sure it won't be the last time I have. And my brother...we'll...have to save that for later too.

"Naruto." I whispered lazily, "Thank you. Let's...make another appointment...for tomorrow night, hm?" No response. He's got to be asleep. I sighed and planted a kiss on his sweaty forehead, swaying his blonde bangs, which were in tangles.

Naruto...Thanks.

---  
Me/Elliot ((sobbing)): Um..er...((sniff)) All aboard the Sasuke Express...

Sasuke: That's what he said.

Me/Elliot: Why must you suck so hard?

Sasuke: He said that too.

Me/Elliot: ((bursts into tears)) GEH! It's finally over? No! Whaaa! I never expected to get so many reviews or fans! It must be...((sob)) Walt Disney witchcraft!

Sasuke: Get a hold of yourself! I got my my wife, right? All is well!

Me/Elliot: For you, maybe! ((grumbles about being the only physical virgin))

Sasuke: Howabout mentally?

Me/Elliot: That's it! ((dumps vat of tears on Sas and myself)) Now we're in the wet T-Shirt contest together!

Sasuke: What! B-but, you dolt...We don't have any boobs to show off though!

Me/Elliot: Improvise! Somebody! Anybody! Marry me!

Sasuke: ((reads off parchment)) "Thank you allfor providing reasons for the manly tears of joy I shed...and for everything else. Stay tuned and we'll see you next time. We love you.- Sincerely, Elliot and Sasuke."


End file.
